Persistence
by chayron
Summary: Complete. Yaoi. Kakarott x Vegeta. This fic is one of those, which portray Kakarott as a rebel and the royal family as his enemy. I hope that you’ll find this fic different from others that ventilate the same themes.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Don't believe people who say that love at first sight doesn't exist. Don't believe people who say that love isn't undying. Don't believe people who say that love can't defeat everything. There always are some exceptions.

You want to know where the action takes place? I can tell you that this is set on Vegetasei, but I can't tell you when. You can imagine that the war on Vegetasei is over or that it never has been waged, or that it had been won, or that it's happening even before the actuality of war. All of it would be true, and none of this would be true, because we know that these events never happened, anyway.

This fic is completely independent from all the others. But it has my usual stuff: elements of Saiyan male pregnancy, matings, bonding and such, so if it doesn't appeal to your taste, you aren't going to like this.

I should mention that Persistence is already finished and has 13 chapters that hopefully will be posted once a week. Also I should say that this fic is one of those who portray Kakarott as a rebel and the royal family as his enemy. Well, I hope that you'll find this fic different from others that ventilate the same themes.

This fic is an even bigger fantasy than "Deep Circle". So, if you feel uncomfortable wandering through my fantasy world - turn around and go somewhere else. I took my time creating different standpoints and ambience. I spiced this fic with many of my experienced events and my standpoints (about my standpoints you should already know – those who have ever read my fics, know that my fics are full of them.) I had great fun while writing this, like I usually do. Hope you'll have fun while reading.

Thank you.

chayron

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money on this.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Kakarott/Vegeta

**Persistence**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com) (beta-read by achillona)

Part 1

Peace and quiet. Only bird's chirping and the rustling leaves of trees. Rumbling of the falls and the small rippling lake. These sounds were silence to his ears that were used to the city's howling turmoil. That's why he liked here. He found this place not so long ago, only several months earlier, when he ran away as usual. He had never seen any other people around. He liked that. He was young, but already tired of unending problems. He wanted some time for himself. Maybe that was selfish, but he didn't actually care. He cared about many things, but not about this.

The place was really relaxing. At some point he began to doze in the warm sun. But then he started when there was a sound of splashing water somewhere nearby. He raised his head above the high grass to survey the lake. At first he couldn't see anything then suddenly he saw someone's black-haired head emerge above water's surface. The swimmer shook his head getting rid of water, dove again then resurfaced further, near the cascades. It was a young boy. Now he could see the disturber: the boy was probably around the same age as him, short hair, light skin. Oh. Oooh. Oh-hohoh… The disturber had a very nice body…

He silently watched the 'boy' rinsing his hair while sitting on one of the stones near the cascades. Probably the simple etiquette was something still uncharted for this boy. Well, with such a body, nudity wasn't a sin…

He watched the boy reach for his tail. He knew he should look away or at least stop looking at the boy's tail, but he couldn't. It was something… he had never seen anyone touch their tails like that, much less be naked while doing that. Besides he felt quite safe and comfortable in his hiding place. He wanted to see everything.

His eyes followed each gentle movement of the skilful fingers while they cleaned and ruffled the brown fur. The boy concentrated on what he was doing. He began cleansing his tail from the very base then slowly moved through the entire length to the very tip.

That was the longest ever observed wash in his life, but it still was too short. He saw the boy sliding down the stone back into the water. At first he couldn't quite discern the face when the disturber was farther from him, but now he could see his face much better as the boy was swimming towards the shore. He was beautiful. Big beautiful eyes, lush lips, high cheekbones, small and graceful nose; beautiful features. The boy WAS around the same age as him: fifteen, sixteen, maybe a bit younger than him.

The boy waded from the water, quickly wrung his hair then gently brushed over his tail to wipe the water off the fur. He had to raise his head higher to see the boy bend down to his clothes. He watched the boy dress. When the boy was completely dressed, he moved, intending to go to the boy and talk to him. But then he froze hearing someone's shouts echoing in the air.

"Kakarott! Kakarott! What are you doing there so long! There are only a few minutes left before father returns! You will get us into trouble again!"

"Shut up, Radditz! Remember that it was YOU, who induced me into this trip only to see your pretty boy!" Kakarott shouted back, already rising into the sky to meet a young man that was quickly approaching.

He ducked lower in the grass so as not to be noticed. He could hear voices arguing then laughing, and then both, Kakarott and Radditz, sped off into the sky.

He stared after them for some time. He considered following them. Rejected the idea. It was stupid. Why did he need to follow them?

Afraid that he might lose them from his sight he shot into the air after them. He was being stupid following them; he knew that.

They flew to the north for more than half an hour. It was darkening already. They flew fast; probably they were afraid that their father would return early and would notice them missing. When the darkness drew closer it became easier to follow them: the shadows became longer and he didn't need to fly as low to avoid being discovered.

Ten minutes later they reached another city, and he noticed that the brothers began to land. He landed a bit further from them. He stepped into the crowd and followed them. He was glad that it was dark.

They walked for about two minutes until they reached a small unnoticeable house. He saw someone standing in the yard with his arms crossed and he saw the brothers falter. So, the father was already at home…

"Get the fuck into the house!" the obviously angry man hissed at both of them.

The brothers complied without any word of protest. He watched Kakarott's back disappear in the doorway, waited until he was sure that no one noticed him, walked a bit farther from the house and shot into the air. It was about the time to see his own father…

XXXXX

He wanted to see Kakarott again. He didn't know why, he just wanted. He couldn't forget Kakarott. He would remember him while listening to his father's boring talks, while taking part in some parties and watching other young men smile and laugh. Once he almost broke his wrist during training when his attention wandered while he remembered how Kakarott washed his tail. He thought about Kakarott before going to sleep and he thought about him while sleeping. He didn't even know that boy, but he wanted to see him again. He was feeling the urge to see Kakarott. But the problem was that Kakarott didn't know that he even existed.

He was going to make sure Kakarott knew about him.

XXXXX

It was a sunny day again. Like most days on Vegetasei. Kakarott stretched his sore back and leaned his shovel on the tree for a moment. He brushed sweat off his forehead. From the very morning he had been digging a trench. His father had been very stern about that little run. It was the seventh day now he had been digging holes in their back yard. At first he sunk a well that they didn't need, then he sunk a well for their neighbors then he dug out a trench, then he filled up the trench, then he dug up a trench, then he filled up the trench, then he again dug up a trench then he again filled up a trench. As said, his father was stern.

At least he didn't end up like Radditz – his poor brother had been sent to carry out his military service. Father decided that 'twas enough for Radditz to sponge at home at his family's expense. Kakarott smiled. Yeah, now his brother would sponge at the state's expense. Nothing and nobody would ever change his brother. Radditz knew what he wanted and knew how to get it.

As for him…he chose to endure his tyrannical father for now; he didn't know yet what he wanted. He hoped that it would be soon when he figured out what he wanted, because living with his crazed father was becoming less and less appealing.

Kakarott brushed over his forehead again and took the shovel back into his hands.

XXXXX

He watched the boy digging. Any other time he would have been interested in why Kakarott was doing this useless work, but now he was simply content to watch him working. Kakarott's upper half was naked, his shirt hanging farther on an apple tree twig. He could see muscles flexing and rippling under that light colored skin, the sweat gathering on his back. Maybe it wasn't useless work after all… Kakarott's hair was dry this time. Kakarott had beautiful hair, very spiky, very Saiyan.

"Hello."

Kakarott raised his head to look at him. "Hi."

"What are you doing here?" The question was pretty stupid, he knew that, but at the moment he didn't have anything better. He couldn't just say: I saw you bathe naked in the lake. I think that you are the most gorgeous creature I have ever seen.

"Err…" Kakarott scratched his head then looked at him and smiled. "And how does it look?"

"It looks pretty useless to me…"

Kakarott laughed. Kakarott had a very nice laugh: warm and resonant.

"You are right," Kakarott smiled. "I have been a naughty boy so my father decided to teach me some discipline. It's the seventh day now I'm digging this damn garden."

"Found something useful?" For Gods' sake, where did THAT question come from!

"Actually, yes," Kakarott laughed again. "A full can of earthworms. After my father relents a bit, I'm going fishing."

"You like fishing?" That was good. He needed to know more about his Kakarott.

"Yes. I love fishing. I know a very good place. It's a bit too far, but it's worth traveling."

He could bet he knew what place Kakarott was talking about. "I have never been fishing."

Kakarott looked genuinely shocked.

"Impossible. You don't like fishing?" Kakarott asked.

"I don't know, I have never tried."

"That's inconceivable!" Kakarott looked serious, even aghast. "Tell you what: after my father finally stops going crazy, I'm taking you fishing. Do you want to have a try?"

Yes! Oh yes! Yes! Oh yeah! Yes, yes, yes! "Yes."

Kakarott suddenly seemed a bit puzzled. "But I'll need to let you know when I can go. Where do you live?" Kakarott suddenly smiled sheepishly. "Err…what's your name?" Kakarott offered his hand. "I'm Kakarott, son of Bardock."

Oh my, why he didn't think about it earlier! "Err…Veliro, son of…Miro." Well, that was pretty stupid too. Today he simply was being stupid.

Kakarott blinked while shaking his hand. "Kind of rhymes, doesn't it?"

Yes, another note: Kakarott speaks what he thinks. Not a very good trait – if it weren't him, Kakarott would have a black eye now. "Yeah, my parents had a sense of humor."

"I wouldn't describe it like that. I'd call it tastelessness."

Whoa. Another mental note: not only does Kakarott speak what he thinks, but he also doesn't have any sense of self-preservation.

"So how I can find you, Veliro?" Kakarott asked, letting go of his hand all too soon.

"Hmm…" Tricky. "Don't bother, I'll find you," he assured Kakarott. That was true, he would find Kakarott no matter what.

Kakarott just shrugged at that. "Okay."

Another mental note: Kakarott doesn't bother thinking about strange things as strange.

XXXXX

He waited for three days. Perhaps it was too short, but he couldn't wait any longer. He wanted to see Kakarott.

When he landed in the yard he was glad not to find any trenches there. The yard, of course, was a complete mess, but, thank Gods, there were no trenches. He knocked at the door. It was possibly the first time in his life that he had even knocked on someone's door.

The door opened.

"What do you want?" the man very similar to Kakarott but much older asked.

"Hello, I'm Veliro, son of Miro. I'd like to see Kakarott." He was being polite. Something new too. He wanted to be in good standing with Kakarott's relatives.

Bardock looked Veliro up and down. "Who the hell are you? Never heard about any Miro."

Stubborn blockhead. "I'm not from this city. I'm from Laniara."

"The capital? How the fuck did you appear here then?"

Not only a blockhead and stubborn, but also impolite and rude. Poor Kakarott. "I met Kakarott ten days ago in Laniara. He promised to show me around."

Bardock's memory seemed to finally work. "Ah. That damn Radditz took him there. Said he promised to show you around? He did, didn't he? Idiot. What is your social status?" Bardock looked him up and down again.

"What?" He couldn't believe this. The family clearly was the lowest class – third-class. Why the fuck was Bardock asking HIS status? "Elite." For proof he showed his white tail tip.

Bardock's face suddenly lit up. "So why you didn't tell me right away? Come in, come in," Bardock thrust open the door widely for him. "Kakarott!" he shouted. "Your friend from Laniara came to see you! Hurry up, don't make him wait! Kakarott! Kaaakaaarottt!"

"I'm sure he heard you…" Veliro rubbed his ears.

"What friend from Laniara? I don't ha-" Kakarott entered the room. "Oh, hello, my friend from Laniara," Kakarott grinned at Veliro.

"What you are waiting here for?" Bardock tugged at Kakarott's clothes soiled with soot and sweat. "Change! Don't keep him waiting!" he shoved Kakarott out of the door.

Veliro saw Kakarott give him a surprised look before he was pushed into another room.

"He's a bit tired, usually he isn't so dense," Bardock smiled at Veliro, worming into Veliro's good graces.

Veliro's brow rose. "I didn't notice that he was dense." No, he thought, it's you who is completely dense.

"Yes, yes, of course, he isn't," Bardock quickly nodded, agreeing.

XXXXX

They were flying back to Laniara. Veliro believed that they really were heading to the same lake where he first saw Kakarott. They were carrying fishing rods.

"What the hell is wrong with your father?" Veliro asked.

Kakarott frowned. "I'm not very sure. Any other time he would have kicked you out; I still have seven orders pending for next week. Have no idea what came over him." (Elites usually were very respected and feared, but also usually only after they became a bit older than this boy).

Veliro just scratched his chin. Bardock wouldn't have had any chance in kicking him out, he would have leveled the house to the ground if only he had tried, but Bardock was a bad influence on his Kakarott. "What orders?"

"I'm a blacksmith. I still have to make three armors and four swords."

"Oh." That would explain how Kakarott got that gorgeous body. A blacksmith. Not bad, an even somewhat honorable profession. He had been prepared for something worse: his Kakarott might have been a potter or even a street sweeper. Yes, a blacksmith was definitely much better. "How old are you? You are very young for this job."

Kakarott grinned at him heartily. "I'm sixteen. Believe me, it's what I've been telling my father since I was three years old. But now – I don't want to boast – I'm good at what I'm doing."

"Good for you. If I ordered an armor, how long it would take for you to make it?"

"It depends how good you want it, what decorations you want, what metal you want it from, how much you would pay me." Kakarott laughed then. "Well, for you, I could manage in two days."

"Deal."

Kakarott looked at Veliro in surprise. "You are serious, aren't you?"

"Yes. I'll bring everything tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll make a discount for you. I'd do it for free, but you know, my father would go crazy." Then Kakarott scratched his head. "Or maybe not, he liked you for some reason… What did you tell him? I could use that with my other friends."

"Other friends?" Danger. Danger!

"Yeah, guys from my town."

"Guys?"

Kakarott looked at him a bit surprised. "Well, friends."

"Oh, friends…"

"And what are YOU doing?" Kakarott asked Veliro.

"Me? Err…not much actually. I'm studying economics, history, war tactics and such."

"Whoa. You are lucky. I always wanted to study. I just finished school this year. One day I'd like to attend War Academy." There a thoughtful look suddenly appeared on Kakarott's face. "And one day I'll go. I'll save enough money and I'll go."

Veliro suddenly felt uneasy. "Wouldn't it most likely cost you a hefty sum?"

Kakarott softly laughed at him. "Well, if I started to save now, I could probably afford going there, when I'm sixty."

Veliro was silent for a long time.

XXXXX

"You just put an earthworm on the fish-hook and cast the line into the water," Kakarott explained to Veliro who was watching him fumble with the poor earthworm. As Veliro assumed they were back near Laniara at the same small lake with cascades.

Veliro looked at the small can with worms. "It's gross."

Kakarott grinned at him. He handed him the second fishing rod. "Give it a try."

Veliro took the rod then hesitantly looked at the can. He reached out to take one earthworm. His nose scrunched at the feel of the sluggish body between his fingers. Any other time he would never have done this, but now Kakarott was watching him.

Scowling, Veliro brought himself to thread the earthworm onto the hook. He quickly wiped his hand on his shirt.

"Good, now cast the line," Kakarott nodded. He cast his own line far into the water.

Following Kakarott he cast his too. It fell one meter away from the shore. Kakarott laughed. That was so embarrassing!

"Pull it out and try again," Kakarott smiled at Veliro. "Don't worry, I didn't manage to cast it at all my first time."

He pulled the line out of the water and cast again. At the same time he was thinking that he would have to find something else that they could do together - he with Kakarott – he now knew that fishing wasn't his favorite sport.

He watched Kakarott sitting farther from him in the bushes, who was keeping an eye on his bob as it rolled in the clear water. He probably should watch his bob too, but he found Kakarott much more interesting to watch. The bob was only a bob after all.

Veliro pulled out his line to examine the gnawed earthworm then swung his arm throwing the line back into the water. Stupid fish were playing with his earthworm, but weren't stupid enough to eat it, or maybe he just didn't notice when his bob had been under water.

Veliro looked surprised when something offered some resistance for him. He tried to swing his arm again. He looked around. His cheeks blushed noticing the line entangled high in the nearest tree behind his back. He met Kakarott's eyes that noticed his misfortune. Without words Kakarott put his rod on the grass and levitated in the air to look at the tree and his entangled fishing line.

"Well, it's lost," announced Kakarott after he landed back on the grass. "I will give you mine," he reached for his fishing rod that was lying on the ground.

"No," Veliro shook his head, "keep it." He didn't have any wish to play with fish anymore.

Kakarott handed the rod to him. "It's your first time, have fun."

Veliro chuckled. "Nah, actually I didn't quite like it. I'm better watching you fishing."

Kakarott's face saddened a bit. "Oh, I thought you did. Okay, I'll give you several fish so that your trip wasn't wasted."

Veliro laughed softly. "I'm really from Laniara. So I'm practically home."

"Oh, you are? I thought you had been telling tales to my father. So what have you been doing in Madar?" Kakarott wondered.

"My parents went to your city to take care of some business, then I saw you digging those holes in your backyard," Veliro lied.

"Oh, anyway, you came long way to Madar and then back, you are going to take some fish, whether you want or not," Kakarott grinned at Veliro.

XXXXX

Veliro raised his hand to stare at the three swimming fish in the cellophane bag filled with water. What was he supposed to do with them now? He didn't want to throw them away or give to his father's dog to eat, but they weren't a clover or a rose that one could put in a diary to dry up to keep the memories. Fish weren't so romantic and they were smelly.

TBC


	2. Part 2

Hello, **everyone**! Sorry for the delay. But you get two chapters at once, so don't complain

Hello, **bobo the clown**! You didn't like this story very much? Well, there are still many chapters to come, so we'll see. Actually this story is the best of all I have ever written. Sure, it's only my opinion I agree that Persistence starts a bit easy and there isn't much intrigues but soon it will get better. Well, at least should.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Kakarott/Vegeta

**Persistence**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com) (beta-read by achillona)

Part 2

The fish had been very good. Even if the cooks in the kitchen thought that he was completely mad ordering them to specially prepare the three squalid fish, it was worth it.

Veliro licked his fingertips clean and contentedly sighed at his empty plate. He didn't use any forks and such; he ate how he imagined Kakarott would eat them. It had tasted much better than any other fish Veliro had ever eaten.

Veliro wiped his lips and fingers clean with the napkin then rose from the table and went to his bed. He took a book titled 'The Winner's Strategy' from the cupboard and cozily snuggled into the pillows with the book in his hands. Nevertheless he wasn't keen on reading today. Today, the day before, the day before the day before and so on. The only thing that he had been able to think about was Kakarott. He wanted to see Kakarott again. To wait these several days had been so hard. Though it was only several days it seemed like eternity. He wanted to see what Kakarott did with the piece of metal he had brought him. He noticed that Kakarott had been surprised to see such expensive material. Before bringing it to Kakarott, he indeed had been thinking about choosing something cheaper, but then he realized that he wanted to wear what Kakarott makes. He wanted it to be good, he wanted to be proud of it.

XXXXX

"Well, what do you think?" Kakarott asked him after a long biting silence.

"It's...it's perfect," Veliro brushed over the red flame ornament on the breastplate with his fingertips. He was already regretting the day he'd grow up and wouldn't be able to wear it anymore. "You did very well."

"Try it on first," Kakarott smiled, wiping his dark, sooty fingers on his dirty apron. He moved behind Veliro to help him to strap on the armor.

Veliro put it on. He gazed at his reflection in the mirror on the desk. He looked good.

"It suits you," Kakarott grinned.

"Yeah," Veliro examined the armor once again. "So how much do I owe you?"

"Seven Veri," Kakarott brushed over the new shiny armor wiping away dust.

"Seven Veri? That wouldn't even pay off the coal you burned while making it. Tell you this, I like it very much, I'll give you one hundred Veri and you can keep what's left of the metal."

Kakarott blinked at Veliro. "Are you mad? It's a fortune! And you probably don't know that you could make half of another armor from the material that's left."

"Oh, I know," Veliro smirked at his own reflection in the mirror. He handed a bag to Kakarott. "Keep it, you'll need it more than I."

Kakarott's face suddenly became unfriendly, even angry. "What do you want, Veliro? I'm not going to accept that money. Take that armor and get the hell out of here."

Veliro looked at Kakarott, concerned. He didn't want to insult Kakarott. It wasn't a charity, Kakarott really needed that money more than him. And that armor…for the same armor and the same quality in Laniara in some shops one would pay about two hundred Veri.

It took almost ten minutes for Veliro to convince Kakarott that he didn't mean to insult him. Veliro learned much about pride: it appeared that even a common third-class could have plenty of it.

Veliro contently looked at his reflection once again. "You could open your own shop in Laniara. You really would become popular very soon. You work good, fast and cheap."

"Thanks," Kakarott sat up on the chair, trying to rub the soot off his hands.

"I'm serious," Veliro looked at him. "Why not? Just pack your things and go."

Kakarott laughed. "Yeah. And with what money would I buy a place to work, all the tools, everything?"

"I could lend you a little money," Veliro shrugged.

"No, I don't mean to insult you, but with money it's like that – you want something, buy it with your own money. Money has a long memory and gets a very nasty taste when that memory becomes older."

"Kakarott! I don't hear your hammer knocking! What did I…" Bardock entered the room. "Oh," he suddenly turned into a smile. "Veliro! Good to see you! How're you doing, my boy?"

"Fine, fine," Veliro muttered.

Bardock observed the breastplate Veliro was wearing. "I see Kakarott finally managed to do something good. It's a pretty expensive metal I see. How much did Kakarott take from you?"

"Thirty Veri," Veliro quickly answered before Kakarott could have blurted out.

"Thirty? A good price for a friend," Bardock nodded. "Alright, I'll leave you, boys," he grinned at the two teenagers.

Veliro glared at Bardock's back. He knew what the damn fool was doing. But he wasn't sure why. "What the hell was that about?" Veliro asked after Bardock left.

Kakarott just waved off. "Don't bother yourself. He's obsessed with Elites, he's already tried to match Radditz with one Elite. I think it's his dream or something."

"Oh," Veliro blinked. So that's what it was about. He shrugged nonchalantly. "Do you want to go to Laniara, to that lake?"

Kakarott shook his head. "I'd love to, but I really have to work. Maybe next time."

XXXXX

And the next time came. And then another and then another one. Veliro was a very persistent person.

XXXXX

Veliro contently stretched on the grass, his eyes following Kakarott who was taking off his blue shirt, getting ready for a swim. He had been trying to get Kakarott to go with him to this lake for two weeks now. Almost every two days he would visit Kakarott, but Kakarott rarely had time. Veliro was even ready to pay Kakarott the same amount of money he would get for one day of work only to get him to this lake. Luckily sometimes, like today, Kakarott had some spare time to spend.

Veliro watched Kakarott shed his clothes on the lush grass. This time Kakarott left his underwear on. Pity.

Kakarott's tail gracefully curved behind his back, causing Veliro's eyes to fix on it and his cheeks to blush. Kakarott quickly ran to the small rise on the ground and loudly plunged into the water. His head emerged after several moments.

"Hey, Veliro, are you coming? It was you who wanted to go for a swim after all!" Kakarott's voice wafted.

Veliro smiled to himself. Yes, he wanted to go for a swim, but he wanted Kakarott to swim. "I'm coming!" he shouted back, lazily standing up and beginning to fumble with his shirt.

Kakarott was a much better swimmer than him! He again tried to catch up with Kakarott, but was left far behind. He sadly stared at Kakarott's receding head then turned back to the shore. Then something grabbed him by his left leg and immersed him in water. He shot into the air gasping and choking with water. He heard Kakarott laugh.

Veliro stared at Kakarott's shocked face. Veliro slowly removed his hand from Kakarott's neck, leaving Kakarott to levitate opposite him.

"I only joked…" Kakarott retreated farther from Veliro. Kakarott rubbed his neck where red finger marks were clearly seen. He suddenly felt afraid – what did he know about Veliro? Nothing. Veliro found him, they went fishing, he made armor for Veliro, several times they went swimming and that was it. Veliro didn't talk much. He knew Veliro was hiding something. He had no idea what Veliro wanted from him. Veliro was an Elite, by their standards he was only scum for Veliro. Veliro could kill him if he so desired, and nobody would ever lift a finger.

"I'm sorry," Kakarott hurriedly began to fly to the shore. Now he was sure he didn't want to stay here anymore. He had been foolish to fool around with an Elite. He had heard many stories about Elites' games: sometimes Elites would randomly choose someone to have fun, they would mock, punch and kick, they would kill; they didn't ever care. Veliro probably was five or six times stronger than him. Now he was even afraid to look back over his shoulder at Veliro. He wanted to get home, and fast.

XXXXX

He couldn't believe how stupid he'd been to grab Kakarott by his neck. He had scared Kakarott! He had even been able to scent Kakarott's fear then. Kakarott almost panicked when he flew closer intending to explain himself. And although he apologized for that outburst, he could see that Kakarott didn't feel relaxed around him anymore. He doubted that Kakarott believed his apology. After he apologized, Kakarott tentatively smiled, but he could feel that Kakarott wanted nothing more than to get as far away from him as fast as he could.

Veliro cursed himself again. This wasn't supposed to happen. He had been triggered then by the unexpected Kakarott's laugh, somehow everything mixed and he lashed out. Now he was paying for it: Kakarott had already told him that this month he wouldn't have any time to go anywhere. Everything would be so much simpler if Kakarott were Elite like him! No, it would be so easy! Now Veliro didn't know what to do.

He wasn't going to refuse the thought about Kakarott - actually he wouldn't even be able to do that –, but he didn't know how to come back to the previous relationship, before he stupidly attacked Kakarott. If Kakarott were Elite, he would invite him to his house or send him several expensive presents or something like that. Like his father was used to doing all the time, it was simple, it always worked. At least with his father's lovers who were afraid that if they refused, they might be punished. He wasn't so sure about Kakarott; Kakarott might simply send him to hell with his presents and apologies; Kakarott had enough pride to feed them both. Kakarott needed a slightly different approach.

Veliro didn't want Kakarott to be afraid and he didn't want Kakarott to know yet. And he couldn't invite Kakarott, couldn't send any presents – his father would flip out if he caught him doing that. He already had been in trouble with disappearing from home all those times when he went to see Kakarott. And Veliro knew he was going to be in trouble again – the relationship he wanted was forbidden to him. But he knew too that he had no choice, he had already known that he was fastening the noose around his own neck when he decided to follow Kakarott to his home the first time. He couldn't explain why he did that. He just did and now was addicted.

XXXXX

"Hello."

Kakarott turned around at the voice. "Hi," he slowly lowered his hammer on the anvil. He looked for some time at Veliro, who clearly was fidgeting, his uneasy state worsened by the fact that he was standing next to the burning hot forge.

"Err…I'm really sorry for that incident. I just…I don't know, it was somehow instinctual…"

"Glad to know that your instincts are telling you to kill me," Kakarott muttered, raising his hammer again.

Kakarott held his breath when Veliro suddenly moved, and he found himself staring into Veliro's eyes, Veliro's hand holding the hammer, not letting him bring it down on the anvil.

"Listen to me very carefully, Kakarott," Veliro calmly said, his eyes boring into Kakarott's. "If I wanted you dead, you would be dead. The only reason why I'm coming here is because I like you. I like you very much. You couldn't have been more wrong about my intentions then."

"And what are your intentions?" Kakarott asked silently.

"Oh, I think you are clever enough to know that," Veliro calmly answered. "After all you didn't refuse to go out with me."

"It wasn't like that!" Kakarott protested.

"Oh, it wasn't?" Veliro chuckled, amused.

Kakarott blushed. "Well…"

"I have been courting you, and you responded. Don't give me that bullshit," Veliro chuckled again. "Maybe only that fishing was pretty innocent, but you know yourself why you went with me all those other times."

"You are Elite…" Kakarott muttered meekly, not having to say anything more.

"Didn't notice it would have disturbed you earlier…" Veliro smirked, amused. He felt much more relieved now. Kakarott wasn't trying to deny any of his statements. He read Kakarott right. And he was unbelievably glad of it.

"But…" Kakarott timidly looked at Veliro. He blushed fiercely when their eyes met.

"And it doesn't disturb ME," Veliro seriously said. "It's true that it might cause a fuss, but I'm not afraid." He couldn't have lied more: it would not only cause a fuss but also an unbelievable uproar. He was fucking afraid of that. He was afraid that if his father ever found out, he might execute Kakarott. Not might, he definitely would. He needed to keep this relationship secret until he had enough strength to oppose his father. He was putting Kakarott in danger, he was being selfish, he knew that and he had no justification for himself. He wanted Kakarott – that was the only thing he knew.

Veliro slowly let go of Kakarott's hand. Kakarott silently put the hammer on the anvil. He was still blushing fiercely.

"What now?" Kakarott looked at his feet that suddenly became very interesting.

"Well…" Veliro shrugged, "you could kiss me for a start." He heartily laughed when Kakarott's widened eyes rose from Kakarott's feet and with a mild shock concentrated on his face. That's why he had followed Kakarott then and returned many times: Kakarott had that innocence nobody else had. All those boys and men he had ever met were rotten inside. They were smiling brightly to show their perfect white teeth, fluttering their long eyelashes at him to earn his benevolence and favor; they were calculating and cold. Some of them were really beautiful, smart and…stereotypical. His social environment rarely offered him an opportunity to meet someone different. He felt suppressed by this posturing. It was empty inside. Sometimes he wanted only to jump from his seat and run around screaming his head off for everyone to leave him alone, to fuck off. Sometimes he felt such an urge simply to blast everyone to hell that he was hardly even able to control his ki.

Kakarott didn't try to seduce him, Kakarott wasn't trying to bribe him, Kakarott didn't laugh if he thought that he had made a lousy joke, Kakarott was honest and honorable. Kakarott was a simple, sincere guy – something what was long forgotten in his environment. Simplicity wasn't a defect, it was a necessity. One never should get confused between these two terms: stupidity and simplicity. And although he rarely or never saw such persons like Kakarott, he could tell gold from ashes; he wasn't stupid after all. Kakarott didn't expect any favors from him. Kakarott didn't even know who he was. He was sure that Kakarott possibly would have reacted to him differently if he knew who he was. That's why he chose not to tell. He didn't want to ruin everything. He wanted Kakarott to know the real him, not that portrait everyone had in their heads. He wanted Kakarott to be relaxed around him, to get used to him. Later he hoped it wouldn't matter. It was such a paradox this time – he was worried about what Kakarott would think of him when he learns the truth. Usually it was the opposite.

Veliro smiled again. Kakarott wasn't going to kiss him. Kakarott was just blinking and blushing, staring at his feet again, and nothing more. Shy. Good. At least one of them was shy. Veliro smirked before leaning into Kakarott.

XXXXX

Several days later they went for a spar. Veliro wanted to see how strong Kakarott was. He perfectly knew that Kakarott was much weaker than him, but he simply was interested. He didn't feel any disdain: 'third-class- blood' flowing Kakarott's veins wasn't Kakarott's fault. It was nobody's fault. It was just a fact.

This time they chose a longer journey to a small village near Madar (the city where Kakarott lived). Veliro was careful not to attract any attention. Kakarott still didn't suspect who he was, but he was afraid that someone else might recognize him. And if there was talk, his father might become interested. Small villages or isolated localities were the best choice for now. People in small villages didn't care about celebrities, or if they cared they didn't have a clue how one looked. They cared more about what to give their children to eat and where to get more wood planks for the roof that was starting to sink in.

When they reached the place it was almost evening already. Kakarott was busy today, and they were able to set off only after he'd finished, and the flight itself took a great deal of time. Kakarott chose the place. If not for Kakarott Veliro would not even have an idea as to which side of the planet this village was on. Kakarott didn't quite understand why Veliro was trying to keep things quiet at such a level, but didn't say anything. It wasn't so uncommon for Elite's and person's of a lower class to be a pair. It wasn't laudable or likeable, but it wasn't something so dreadful that everybody would start hunting them. There always were some incidents, but nothing extraordinary. As far as Kakarott understood Veliro was afraid of his father. Veliro didn't talk about his family or home at all. Kakarott found that a bit strange, but he didn't question; if Veliro wanted, he would tell. But Kakarott did have some suspicion that Veliro was simply ashamed of him.

The field was big. There hardly was any grass covering it, mostly there were big holes that had been made by training Saiyans. The field was in the middle of the forest, and the closest trees were poor and scorched.

Veliro looked around before landing but didn't notice anything suspicious. Kakarott landed next to Veliro. Veliro observed Kakarott. As he didn't plan any serious spar they weren't wearing armors. Kakarott told Veliro that when Radditz was around and he had more free time, he trained quite a lot. Kakarott said that he was quite good. Veliro knew that though Kakarott was telling the truth, this truth probably had two different perspectives. Veliro himself loved and enjoyed fighting and spars. He felt quite sad that he would never be able to relax fully around Kakarott while sparring being careful not to hurt Kakarott.

"Okay, it's darkening already, no time to waste," Veliro motioned for Kakarott, deciding to skip all the stretching and preparations. "Attack me."

Kakarott hesitated a bit but then shrugged. "Okay."

Veliro learned that sometimes the truth was simply the truth, regardless of viewpoint and perspective.

Veliro pressed his fingers to his bleeding nose. For some time he stared at Kakarott, who was apologizing. "Shut up," Veliro carefully pinched his nose still staring at Kakarott wide-eyed. "I didn't see you move."

"I'm so sorry," Kakarott regretfully fidgeted with his hands. "I didn't think that… I'm sorry."

"Oh, will you shut up!" Veliro glared at him. He wiped the blood away. His father was definitely going to ask who managed to do that to him, but actually now, at this moment, he didn't care. He was too excited. He moved into his fighting stance. This time he was going to take this much more seriously. "Again."

Veliro blocked Kakarott's punch, that this time was directed to his left eye. He tried to hit Kakarott back but was blocked. Now Veliro was not only excited but a great deal confused too. That had never happened to him before. Neither the block, nor the confusion.

The spar soon turned into a fierce battle. Veliro was regretting that they didn't take armor. He was much stronger and more skilled than Kakarott, but actually Kakarott had greatly surprised him. That was inconceivable, but true. He had the best trainers on Vegetasei, he spent unbelievable amounts of time training, and Kakarott, a third-class, had proven to him that an inborn gift was much more important. He perfectly realized that if Kakarott had had the same opportunities, comfort and convenience he had, he probably would hardly be able to scratch Kakarott.

Kakarott ducked to avoid Veliro's foot that was directed to his head and swept Veliro off his feet. But before Kakarott could have taken hold of Veliro, Veliro rolled to the side and jumped back to his feet. Kakarott got a kick to his side and was painfully tossed several meters away on the ground. While Kakarott was trying to regain his bearings, Veliro moved to Kakarott's side. Kakarott grunted in pain when Veliro trussed his arm behind his back and pressed him into the hard ground. The fight was over.

Veliro released Kakarott and sat next to him. Kakarott slowly got up. He rubbed his aching arm. Kakarott was bloody and beaten but happy. Last time he had so much fun was before Radditz left. The spar was short, and Veliro clearly had the upper hand, but it was fun. Kakarott sat down too. He perused his torn clothes. He'd have to buy something new tomorrow. He looked then at a silent Veliro who hadn't said a word in all this time.

"Oh, well, don't be sad. We already knew that I wasn't good enough for you to fight me with all your might." Kakarott sighed regretfully.

Veliro looked at Kakarott. "I HAVE BEEN fighting you with all of my might."

Kakarott stared at him for some time. "Oh."

TBC


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Kakarott/Vegeta

**Note**: originally this chapter contains a lemon scene. I had to cut it off and slightly alter the other scenes. If you want to read the original and chapter got to adultfanfiction net, mediaminer org or to nFiction com. Curse Fanfiction for inconvenience.

**Persistence**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com) (beta-read by achillona)

Part 3 (Don't miss chapter 2. I updated two chapters at once.)

Veliro watched Kakarott who was stretched on the lush grass and was dozing in the pleasant sun. He cast his eyes over Kakarott's bare chest then his gaze slid down Kakarott's side to his tail that was curled up at Kakarott's side. The tail was a rich brown color, long and puffy. It was a very beautiful tail, and he couldn't believe that to his full happiness it was missing only a white streak on the Kakarott's tail tip. It was so stupid! Now, when he knew that Kakarott had almost the same power an average Elite had, it was the only hindrance. Had Kakarott that white tail tip, he would bring Kakarott to his father and say: 'This is my chosen one, you consent or not, I'm going to have him.' And his father wouldn't be able to do much. Oh, yes, he would probably try, but there wouldn't be much point. Now, if he only tried that, his father simply would wring Kakarott's neck. And he would be grounded for years. Only the color. What difference did the damn color make! None. But his father and a bunch of others were bloody idiots who managed to see some connection between the white and brown colors and personality.

He wanted to see Kakarott all the time, wanted spend his time with Kakarott, in other words – was completely obsessed with Kakarott. And it hurt him to see that Kakarott doubted him. He even suspected that Kakarott thought that he was ashamed of him. They hardly went anywhere together. No, they went, but always calculatingly alone. Well, it was good, but Kakarott was no fool. Kakarott had his suspicions. And he was afraid that one day Kakarott simply would get tired of this. He didn't want Kakarott ever to leave.

Veliro silently moved closer to Kakarott and lay down on the lush grass beside Kakarott. He smiled seeing Kakarott's eyes open and concentrate on him. Veliro purred loudly when Kakarott smiled back and shifted, putting his head on his chest. Veliro blushed fiercely after his loud purr.

Kakarott laughed heartily. He brushed over Veliro's chest with his palm and snuggled closer. He liked when Veliro would lose his composure. Most of the time Veliro seemed to be uptight and tense, he liked to make this façade of Veliro's crumble. Kakarott lifted his head to smile at Veliro again. He noticed a faint blush on Veliro's nose. That was so sweet! He leaned to plant a quick kiss on Veliro's lips.

Veliro's hand fisted into Kakarott's hair to keep Kakarott in place to prolong the kiss. Veliro wanted to purr again – he loved these kisses. Veliro himself didn't have much experience in these things. His first kiss happened several years ago in one of banquets with a much older man than him. The man had followed Veliro into the bathroom and later just flattened him with his back to the wall. Veliro broke his nose for that slobbered kiss and after that Veliro never wanted to kiss again. Until Kakarott. Kakarott made something in him stir, Kakarott woke up something living and restless inside him. Veliro had been a bit disappointed when it appeared that, despite his natural shyness, Kakarott already had been kissing with someone before him, and possibly not with only one person because Kakarott was a much better kisser than him. He never asked - he was a bit afraid to look foolish - but he was a little upset with the possibility that Kakarott already might have slept with someone. That had made Veliro even more possessive about Kakarott. He couldn't even stand the thought of someone touching Kakarott.

Kakarott tasted sweet, exactly how he had imagined and dreamed all the time after they met. And he liked Kakarott's scent, liked it very much. For some reason now in higher society there was a fashion to mask natural scents with various perfumes. While some of them smelled nice, most of them simply made him dizzy and made his eyes water. And some persons never learned a lesson about being moderate: some of the persons he could scent not only long after they left, but also long before they arrived.

Kakarott's body scent was very pleasant. It was young, healthy and warm and it reminded of earth smell after the rain. Veliro broke the kiss and inhaled deeply. Kakarott's scent sometimes made him dizzy too, but for completely different reasons. He already knew Kakarott long enough to be able to recognize most of the changes in his scent: he knew when Kakarott was upset, when happy. He was able to recognize several other scents too. Like now.

Veliro's hand slid down Kakarott's back to perch on his waist. He lifted himself a bit to kiss Kakarott again. While kissing he slowly pushed Kakarott on the grass. With his other hand he carefully checked that there would be no stones or clods under Kakarott's back. Veliro wanted to try it. He was curious. Everybody liked it, why not?

Though it was clear that Kakarott had at least a bit more experience than him, somehow it always came to him when someone had to make a move. Veliro nuzzled Kakarott's exposed throat then gently bit down on Kakarott's earlobe. Not that he would prefer it otherwise, anyway.

Veliro brushed over Kakarott's side then tried to reach Kakarott's tail. Kakarott quickly moved it out of his reach.

"What are you doing?" Kakarott murmured, blushing. His tail nervously writhed on the grass. They gazed at each other for some time then Kakarott softly laughed. His tail ceased its twitching. "Oh, well, why not."

He looked at Kakarott a bit unsure. He wasn't going to push Kakarott if Kakarott felt so uncomfortable about this. But his doubts faded away after Kakarott reached out his hand to slide it over his side then it settled on his hip. He leaned down to claim Kakarott's red and already swollen lips, at the same time wanting to hide his blush. "Have you ever…?" he muttered later, leaning his head on Kakarott's shoulder. Kakarott squirmed under him.

"No."

Veliro heard himself let out a relieved breath. Good. There would be no need to hunt anyone down. He wasn't going to share Kakarott with anyone alive. "Are you sure?" he asked just in case.

Kakarott laughed. "I didn't know that you were a jealous person…" He gave a gentle squeeze to Veliro's hip.

"You have no idea…" Veliro purred, finally completely convinced. He lifted his head from Kakarott's shoulder crook to kiss Kakarott again.

(INSERTION OF SEX SCENE. Go to adultfanfiction net, mediaminer org or to nFiction com if you want to read it and don't forget to thank Fanfiction net for the inconvenience.) 

Veliro panted in Kakarott's shoulder crook for some time, then, after regaining some of his breath rolled off Kakarott and nestled at his side. He watched Kakarott's eyes open then Kakarott turned to face him.

"You are very loud," he said, wanting to tease Kakarott a bit. Despite his flushed face Kakarott became even redder. Veliro laughed then gave a peck to Kakarott's shoulder. Gods, how he was glad that he was Kakarott's first and Kakarott had no one to compare with him! He could bet he wasn't too good. Well, but it couldn't be too bad – at least Kakarott had an orgasm. For him it really wasn't bad. Hell, it was so good, that, while at it, he was sure he was going to repeat it straight away after they finish, but somehow after he climaxed, he found that one time enough for now.

For some time they lay there, too drained and too lazy to move, simply content with just experienced pleasure. Veliro listened to the purl of the cascades and Kakarott's still somewhat ragged breathing and felt himself drowsing, but then shook himself up – they both had to get home before dusk.

Veliro reached out over Kakarott's waist to his tail that was contentedly swishing beside him. This time Kakarott didn't move it away. Veliro ran his fingers over the soft fur. "Did somebody ever tell you that you have a very beautiful tail?" Veliro asked, brushing over the very tip.

Kakarott's eyes closed and he bit his lip. He nodded. He couldn't see that Veliro's eyes dangerously glittered.

"Who?" he parted the lay of fur at Kakarott's tail tip completely and brushed over the skin again, making Kakarott gasp.

"Radditz," Kakarott smiled, opening his eyes to look at Veliro, who had almost cursed Kakarott for teasing him. "He said that I was going to get into trouble because of that."

"And did you get into trouble?" Veliro left Kakarott's tail in peace because he was sure that if he kept this up Kakarott would soon want him to repeat the little tumble they had several minutes ago.

"Not until I met you," Kakarott grinned at him. "No one before you has ever been after my tail so seriously."

Veliro smiled, amused. "Ah. That's true – with you one has to have enough patience and persistence. But you are quite an attractive guy, I had been sure that I'd have to fight masses of admirers first before I'd get a date with you…"

Kakarott laughed softly. "Nah. Despite my exclusive beauty, I'm quite poor and brainless."

Veliro frowned. "Don't start again. You are not stupid; stop thinking that. And you are really a good-looking one. Well, what about money – can't argue here. But money hardly ever brought happiness to anyone. Believe me, I know what I'm talking about."

"How nice of you to say that, you rich boy," Kakarott chuckled. "One day you'll go to the royal council or somewhere like that and won't even remember us, the poor. This is how the things work. You are young, and you find it fun to disobey your father, but one day you'll see that you are following his footsteps."

For the first time in his life, Veliro felt what it felt to have his heart ripped out of his chest and trampled on. He was in mild shock – did Kakarott think that he was with him because he found it fun to disobey his father! "Never say it again," he suddenly growled threateningly at Kakarott. He then possessively snuggled to Kakarott's side and folded Kakarott in his arms. "It's not true."

Kakarott returned the embrace. "Yes, let's say that you are an exception," he purred, kissing Veliro. He believed that Veliro was an exception; otherwise he would have never started this. He then smiled. "Now let's go home – my father might go crazy if I stay out for too long."

But neither of them got home that day. Though, Veliro was happy to get his plan in practicing sex moving ahead. In the morning, when the sun was high up, with an agreement to meet the next day, they finally parted for home.

XXXXX

He half ran, half flew down the big white stairs. He was late.

Veliro froze, seeing his father at the end of the stairs. The rest of the stairs he climbed down very slowly. Something in his father's face… Even before he reached the end of the staircase, even before his father began to talk he knew what was going to happen. He would never see Kakarott again.

"Going to him?" his father's cold tone chilled his blood into ice.

"Whom?" His father gave him such look that he knew he had to drop this game. "Yes."

His father just crossed his arms and sighed. "No. This has continued long enough. You won't see him again. If I get a report that someone saw you two again, I'll give an order to kill him. Clear?"

He wanted to explain, to say that his father didn't understand anything, to say that he couldn't simply forget Kakarott, but he knew better. His father only suspected that he was getting attached to Kakarott, his father had no idea HOW attached he already was to Kakarott. His father let him choose. If he knew the truth, he would never be allowed to choose.

"Is that clear enough?" his father's strict and gruff voice brought him out of his complete despair.

"Yes. Yes, father," he nodded, not daring to look at father's face, not to give his feelings away.

The climb back up the staircase probably had been the longest journey in his life. He could feel his father's eyes on his back, boring through, watching his reaction. He slowly climbed up and turned to his room. He felt himself shaking in disbelief and despair. Of course he knew this was going to happen sooner or later, but he never expected this to happen SO soon! What was he going to do now? What could he do now? With every try he would risk Kakarott's life. He didn't want that.

It was the end.

For now.

Veliro went into his room. He wrote a long and sincere letter to Kakarott where he explained everything as best as he could. He told Kakarott EVERYTHING; who he was and what happened. He knew that if Kakarott had doubts, he would be able to make sure himself in one of the parades or something. He rarely took part in official parties and such, but if Kakarott wanted he would be able to convince himself.

After Veliro finished the letter he left his room to look for someone to deliver it to Kakarott. Veliro motioned for the guard, who was passing by, to come over. He trusted this guard; the man had been working here for as long as he could remember, and he had never noticed him like his father too much.

Veliro scrupulously explained where the guard would find Kakarott. He even pointed out the lake and their spar places.

The guard watched Veliro for some time then just nodded, took the letter and put it behind his breastplate. The guard saluted Veliro and went downstairs. Veliro's eyes followed his back until he couldn't see the guard anymore then he turned around and slowly went back into his room.

The guard turned into a corridor that was leading to the main door and then he had to stop the middle of the corridor as suddenly Veliro's father stepped out from a corner. The guard fumbled a bit unsure as Veliro's father reached out a hand. But then reached to his breastplate and took the letter from it. He put the letter on the older man's palm. After unsealing the letter Veliro's father slowly read it.

"Go away for several hours," Veliro's father softly said after he finished reading. "Then come back and tell him that you delivered the letter. Tell him some tale. I don't need to tell you what would happen, if you ever mention this to him, do I?"

"No, sir," the guard shook his head, saluting Veliro's father, turning to go.

Before going away the guard heard the paper being ripped then, caught in a draft, several shreds flew past him.

XXXXX

Kakarott had been waiting for three hours now.

Kakarott again observed calm lake surroundings then continued to stare at the cascades further. He was getting a very bad feeling. No, a bad feeling he already had when he had been waiting for Veliro at home and Veliro didn't show up, now it was a feeling of sickness. Kakarott then thought that maybe he simply misunderstood the meeting place. So he went to the lake and waited one long hour more.

Veliro didn't come.

Neither that day… nor any other.

And the on fifth day, when Kakarott finally gave up, it was born. THE HATE. It was born and in a matter of days, it only grew stronger. It grew and it thrived for years and years.

TBC


	4. Part 4

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Kakarott/Vegeta

**Persistence**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com) (beta-read by achillona)

Part 4

**(Nine years later)**

It was a banquet like he had seen many others: expensive clothes, fake smiles, fake teeth, fake talks, fake personalities. Scum. Scum that needed to be exterminated. That was his task today.

Kakarott looked around one more time. He needed to be careful – several past 'jobs' had been risky and there were more and more people who could recognize his face. He sipped his very expensive wine from a glass worth a small fortune in order to hide his smile. The 'jobs' had been risky, but paid off. Now they had a new governor in Madar and a new group of politicians in Laniara. The poor old governor in Madar somehow…accidentally…managed to break his neck while training in his training hall at home, and an unfortunate group of politicians simply went off in their new, modern and expensive carriage. It was presumed that there was some gas leakage.

Kakarott smiled again. Oh, well, sometimes good things happen. One just needs to give fate a slight push.

Kakarott checked his wristband. He had about half an hour left until the main event. He gave a chilling glare to a posh guy who tried to start a conversation, shoved his empty glass into the stupefied guy's fingers and moved away. For some time he wandered through the huge hall, scrutinizing priceless paintings on the expensive wallpaper then strolled back to the table – food was for free and he already learned a long time ago that one had to use each opportunity when it presented itself. Besides, he loved eating.

Kakarott filled up his plate then leaned on the wall. He noticed several interested gazes. His tail wrapped around his waist more tightly. He could feel his white tail tip twitching in agitation. Yesterday he painted it white to get into this banquet. It was the usual procedure; in these past few years he had used about two canisters of white paint. Usually he wouldn't need that, but in this particular banquet there were only Elites, which made it impossible to get in if you were a lower class and didn't have that white streak on your tail tip.

It was a big banquet, about two hundred people, all Elite. For years the king was growing restless – the young prince scorned and spurned all the candidates that were trying to win the prince's favor. This banquet was one of many where the king tried to find a mate for his son. It was not clear if the king was beginning to worry about his bloodline or simply wanted to be a grandpa, or wanted to redeem some of his fault to his son. One way or another, the prince mostly ignored the parties thrown for him, and if arrived, it was only to laugh and have fun at the expense of all the candidates for his heart. At this point Kakarott agreed with the prince – he would never choose one from these men, and these banquets were only a waste of the people's hard earned money. Kakarott had never seen the prince, but even if the prince was Elite, Kakarott somewhat respected him: the prince seemed to be made from a bit different stuff than his father, the king. The prince and his father were clashing all the time, and there were several speeches in which the prince mentioned lower classes. Nobody knew exactly when and why it started, but there were some rumors that the king ordered his son's lover killed, whom he didn't like. Actually Kakarott didn't care at all about that, he was just a little upset that the king wasn't hosting parties at the castle – in that case he would have had access to more important Elites. But after his and several other groups began to terrorize and make sorties against Elites, the king decided that it wouldn't be safe to keep up those drunken parties in the castle, close to himself. Now the castle was literally surrounded by almost an entire army.

Kakarott grinned around his spoon, casting his eyes around. Oh, well, but actually that wasn't too bad either: this display proved that the king wasn't strong enough to keep order at his own home. And he was going to increase that mess further. Soon there would be more like him who would follow in his footsteps and one day this Elite-third-class bullshit was going to end. Something had to happen, something needed to be done, revolutions sometimes were trickier than one could imagine. It didn't take one to run along the streets with a red flag in his hands, screaming to unite. It needed some planning and effort. And if everything was okay, one sometimes didn't even realize that revolution already transpired.

Kakarott put his clean plate back on the table and looked at his wristband again. About time.

XXXXX

It was he. It was he. HE! He would recognize him even after a thousand years! Gods. He felt his head spin and his stomach churn. All that time his father hadn't been lying. He didn't kill Kakarott. Kakarott was alive. Then, before several years, when he sent his first letter to Kakarott, he realized that the guard had been lying to him – all those wishes from Kakarott were fake. He never realized that before; nobody was able to carry any unauthorized letters into the castle in case there might be poison or some plague. He would give the guard his letter to bring to Kakarott, and the guard would come back with the verbal answer and some story. After realizing that the guard lied, even knowing what he was risking, he went to Madar. The house still stood there but the family that lived there had not a clue as to who Kakarott or Bardock were. He questioned more, but nobody could tell him anything. He had been sure then that his father killed Kakarott and Bardock. He had been so furious then. He killed the guard, no not killed, splashed him everywhere. Later he regretted that – he perfectly knew the guard only had been following orders, but in that moment of madness he wasn't able to think clearly. He attacked his father. He had been too weak then, too furious, too shattered; his father almost killed him. Two agonizingly long months he had to stay in bed after that. He stopped speaking to his father after that. Actually after that he rarely spoke at all.

He stared at Kakarott in disbelief and wonder, and wasn't even able to grasp what he felt. Joy and fear. Mostly fear probably. He was afraid that Kakarott wouldn't even recognize him. It was such a long time ago! For him it seemed as if everything happened yesterday, but for Kakarott… He wasn't even sure if Kakarott received the letter where he explained everything. How many hours had he spent thinking of whether Kakarott knew what happened, why didn't he go then to meet Kakarott? Countless… the many times he was afraid and how his heart ached to think that before dying Kakarott might have assumed the worse… He had been in search of Kakarott for the past nine years. He was sure that his father killed him, but he still remembered and was searching for Kakarott, and sometimes he believed he glimpsed Kakarott here and there. He wanted to believe his father so much, when he told him again and again that he didn't touch Kakarott. He was looking for Kakarott, he wanted to at least explain himself if Kakarott had believed the worst then. Just to talk to him… But he never found Kakarott. Neither Kakarott nor Bardock were in any data anymore after that. That's why he was so sure that his father had killed them both.

Kakarott was much taller now. More muscular, more mature. More beautiful. More distant than ever.

XXXXX

He almost jumped out of his skin when someone touched his shoulder. He quickly slid the poison back into his sleeve and turned around. There was a butler. The big muscular, black-dressed man was looking at him with indifference. "Yes?" Stay calm. Stay calm.

The butler shortly paid respect. "Prince Vegeta requests your presence."

Oh shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. He was caught. There was no chance of escaping now: he could bet there were guards everywhere. "Errr…I'm sort of busy now…" he leaned with a ladle to pour more of the same punch that he had been trying to poison a second before. He could see the butler motion for the guards that were standing next to the main entrance. Oh fuck, now he was going to get it.

"I said Prince Vegeta wanted to see you," the butler repeated, the two big guards standing at his side. The butler was getting annoyed.

"Why such a rush?" he sweetly smiled at them.

"Are you going or do you prefer being driven in a handcart?"

Yes, the butler was definitely annoyed.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he muttered. So this was it. He was going to die now. At least they could have let him finish his punch.

While leaving the main hall he could feel and see curious glances. He even heard someone say: 'Lucky bastard. I heard Prince Vegeta chose him.' He would have died laughing, but he already was half-dead with fear, worry and anxiety. He tried to think of something, but nothing useful was coming to his head. He could fight these guards and the butler, but what's the point? He would definitely win against three or even ten guards, but he could not fight against an army. Someone recognized him and told Prince Vegeta. Everything was lost: Prince Vegeta would easily kill him if only he tried to escape. And he couldn't get rid of the damn bottle – one guard was against him, another behind him, and all the damn corridors were highly illuminated.

He was led into a room. Someone was standing with his back to him. The room was slightly darkened, and he couldn't see much. That someone was small, with crazy hair and…had a nice ass. Gosh, and these were his last thoughts! Unbelievable!

"Leave us."

With a crazy, but hopeful idea that these words were said to him, he began to retreat back to the door.

"Not you, idiot!" the butler pushed him forward.

"Call him that again, and you are beheaded."

The butler was surprised. Hell, he was surprised too.

"Yes, your highness," the butler bowed and retreated with his back to the door, still bent over like he would be sick, which he probably was. If he tasted that dreadful kipper, he really was. One didn't need any poison with a food like this. More parties like this, and there would be no Elites left anymore.

After a second there was a soft click of the door closing and the butler and the both guards were gone. The crazy haired-man, who probably should be the prince, according how he had been called by the butler, didn't move. He still was standing with his back to him, staring somewhere through the window as if he were perusing something very interesting there. It was raining outside. And it was dark. It was night. Not a very good way to go; he would prefer to die during a beautiful afternoon, with the sun shining and birds singing. Oh, well, one can't have everything, can he? He just hoped he wouldn't be tortured. He didn't have much to say, but still…taken however you want, it would be an unpleasant experience. He was a bit relieved to think that the Prince wasn't known for liking tortures. Tortures were the King's favorite occupation.

That silence was dancing on his nerves. He was sweating profusely, his throat was completely dry and his hands were shaking badly. He almost jumped back when finally the crazy-haired man moved.

After he finally was able to discern the face, he felt his lips upturn into a snarl. Veliro. What was the son of a bitch doing here? "So it was you who denounced me to the Prince… Figures…" He moved back. He had not forgotten – Veliro was twice as strong as him. Veliro probably asked to chat with him before handing him over to the Prince. And he had not forgotten this either – Veliro was good with his tongue. The bastard wanted to laugh at him.

"I see you didn't get my letter…"

What did a letter have to do with this? What letter? "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Veliro seemed to get an agonizing expression on his face. Interesting why. Obviously this was one of Veliro's 'marvelous' games again. The bastard was up to something.

"I wrote a letter where I explained everything to you, but I see that it has never reached you."

This was getting boring. "Yeah? Cool. So what do you want from me now?"

He could see that Veliro was getting upset. Veliro getting upset? Well, that was something new. Or maybe Veliro had tried that suspicious kipper too.

"I just wanted to explain what happened. I…"

"Don't bother. I perfectly know what happened and what's going to happen. Cut the crap, Veliro, I'm getting bored here. I suspect the prince wouldn't be very happy to hear that you killed me with boredom."

Veliro sighed. What the hell was the bastard sighing here for?

"However, I would like to explain some things to you."

He really had no wish to chat or even listen to the bastard. He truly hated Veliro. He despised Veliro. Veliro was the incarnation of all the evil that he was fighting against. People like Veliro didn't deserve to live. Elites didn't deserve to live. Especially if they were Veliro.

Veliro took his silence for agreement. As if. If only he was be able to shut Veliro up or escape…

"First, I'm not Veliro. I…"

"Marvelous," he grinned at Veliro. He felt the urge to clap his hands. Was Veliro trying to entertain him here, or what?

"Oh will you shut up! How I can explain anything if…"

"Shut up yourself! I don't fucking care what you would like or what you wouldn't like to explain here! There's no point in you explaining anything – you lie all the time anyway! Cut the crap and call the Prince!"

"I'm the fucking Prince, you imbecile! And if you finally shut up, I'll be able to explain some things!"

Oh. My. God. This was bad. This was SOOO bad. If Veliro was not Veliro but Prince Vegeta…which he probably was because that butler called him 'highness'… Oh fuck. He was going to get it now. Two options were possible: either Vel…the Prince was going to blackmail him to fuck him like he did then and then kill him, or he was going to kill him so that no one ever suspects that he ever fucked a third-class. No matter how he took it: he was going to die. He preferred the latter option of death. "What do you want?" He tried to talk calmly – Veli…Prince Vegeta looked a bit angry. He saw the Prince advance closer and at the same time felt his back hit the wall behind him. The Prince stopped.

"Sit down," the Prince motioned for him to sit down on the fluffy armchair.

He didn't argue and did as he was told. Types like Velir…Prince Vegeta always wanted to crush the other into compliance at any cost. He didn't want to tempt the Prince. He had enough of that the previous time. He knew how far the Prince was able to go.

He watched the Prince sit down opposite him. All the time there was a thought circling in his head if he could just have enough time to get to the door and reach the main hall where there were more people …the Prince wouldn't feel comfortable enough to mount him.

"I did come back," the Prince said to no one particular. It seemed he was more interested in the carving on the wooden table surface.

He had no idea what the Prince was talking about, but kept his mouth shut. There was no need in angering the Prince.

The Prince watched him for some time. "You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?" he sighed. "I wanted to go to meet you as we planned. My father, the King, saw me, and told that if I ever saw you again, he would kill you. I decided not to. I wrote you a letter where I explained everything. I gave it to one of the guards to take it to you. About a year later I still believed that you were receiving my letters. After I learned that I was tricked I went looking for you. I still wasn't strong enough to oppose to my father, but I wanted to find you. I never found you."

He just stared at Veliro. So this was it? It was like that? Simply like that? Veliro's father? Not Veliro? It was not Veliro's fault? Wait, was Veliro lying?

"It's true, Kakarott. I believe it would be easier for you now, to believe that it wasn't like that, but it was. I have been looking for you."

"W-we moved out." It was the only thing he was able to say. His head now was in such a mess that he hardly was able to think at all. "I have been…a bit depressed after…that."

"I can understand," Veliro nodded.

Understand? Understand! What the fuck could Veliro understand! It was not him who was fucked and left for amusement! Bastard! WHAT could Veliro understand! "I…I need to go." He shakily stood up; feeling like the whole world was going to crash down on him.

Veliro sadly shook his head and stood up too. "I can't let you go." Veliro advanced to him and took his arm then pulled the small bottle out of his sleeve. "I saw you then at the table, and I know you are that guy who killed the governor in Madar. You fit the description. I'm sorry, but I can't let you go."

The room was spinning now. Big colorful dots were dancing before his eyes. So, Veliro knew… Why he was feeling so dizzy? How much did Veliro know…what was Veliro going to do with him now? What the hell was happening to him!

XXXXX

Vegeta managed to grab Kakarott before that one would have collapsed on the floor. He stared at Kakarott's lifeless form in his arms, and realized that he was becoming very worried – Kakarott wasn't breathing.

TBC


	5. Part 5

Hello, **majinbulgeta**! Let go of your seat. Deeply inhale. Relax. The update is already here. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money of this.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Kakarott/Vegeta

**Persistence**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com) (beta-read by achillona)

Part 5

He felt weak. Dizzy, sick and weak.

Kakarott emptied his stomach into the toilet again. Actually he only tried. It already had been empty hours ago.

Kakarott leaned on the wall and heaved for some time then leaned on the toilet as another spasm started again.

After some time he finally felt that it was more or less safe to go back to bed. Kakarott slowly pushed himself from the wall and stumbled back into the room. He had no idea what room it was and where he was. He felt so sick and cold that he hardly cared about anything at all. He just woke up here after the conversation with the Prince. He had no idea what happened and why he felt so sick.

Kakarott lay back in the bed, muffled himself under the covers and began to doze.

XXXXX

It was another day. Well, he wasn't very sure, but it felt like another day. He had been sick most of the time yesterday then went to sleep, so it must be another day, because outside the sun was shining. He had checked his wristband but it was no use – for some reason the glass was smashed and the clock was standing on 11:47 all the time.

Kakarott was hungry. Hungry as hell.

Kakarott got up from his bed and walked across the room to the door. It was locked. He scowled at the lock for some time then went back to his bed.

He perused the room. It was a simple, small and clean room. One big barred window with blue curtains, one table, two chairs, a cute white carpet in the middle of the room and walls painted in light blue. And there was a small bathroom. It was light inside the room.

Kakarott looked at himself and only now realized that he was wearing only his boxers. He looked around but found no clothes.

He looked out the window and saw that he was in some castle – he was able to see big and dark towers out of the window. He had been transported. He didn't remember that. How much time passed?

Kakarott surveyed the towers and surroundings once again. There was a huge garden outside and three small ponds with some birds swimming in them. It was very beautiful.

He heard the key in the lock turn then someone stepped inside. He didn't need to turn around to see who it was – he knew.

"Enjoying the view?" the gruff voice asked.

"Actually yes," Kakarott nodded. "It's very beautiful."

"Maintaining this garden costs more money than all your city incomes combined."

Kakarott snorted angrily.

"Oh stop that, Kakarott. I don't intend to argue with you," the prince shook his head and walked closer to Kakarott.

"So what exactly do you intend to do?" Kakarott retreated further from Vegeta. Since he felt weak and a great deal unsteady he had no chance of resisting the prince.

"I'm not sure yet," the prince admitted. He sat down on the chair not coming closer to Kakarott. He decided to change the subject. "How do you feel?"

"Hungry." Kakarott suddenly blushed at his quick answer. He cursed himself.

"Alright," the prince nodded with a faint smile on his lips, "the cooks will prepare something for you." He didn't ask what Kakarott wanted – he remembered that Kakarott wasn't choosy when it concerned food. And he was glad to hear that Kakarott wanted to eat – it meant Kakarott has fully recovered. "You almost died."

Kakarott blinked at the prince. "I simply fainted. I was sick. I think it was that kipper. I knew I shouldn't have eaten it."

The prince shook his head. "The kipper was poisoned. There was someone else besides you in that party. Five of eight, who ate it, died." He looked at Kakarott who was laughing. The prince chuckled too. "You should get organized one day, otherwise you are going to poison each other."

Kakarott laughed again. "It was probably some novice. Why poison the fish if you can poison the punch that everyone is drinking…?"

"Yes, really. Like you tried."

Kakarott shrugged. "Yeah." But he didn't feel as comfortable as he tried to show.

"Have you seen someone familiar or do you suspect someone?" the prince asked.

"You think I'd tell you?"

"I don't think that you have much choice actually…" the prince looked Kakarott in the eye. "But actually I don't think that you saw anything suspicious either – otherwise you wouldn't have touched the food."

"What are you going to do with me?"

"Well, I should hand you over to tribunal and they would behead you. It's simple with that matter. Or I could kill you now."

"Will you?" Kakarott asked, even afraid to ask. He felt all the hair on his body rise up while waiting for the prince to answer.

The prince stared at him for a long time. "Do you think I want that? I believed that you were dead. I still searched for you even then. Now, when I finally find you, do you think I want to kill you?"

"It's not a rhetorical question?"

"Did it sound like it?"

"No."

The prince was silent again for some time then spoke, "I know you need time to think, to rethink some things. But you are a murderer, Kakarott, I can't let you go, you know that. I don't know what you might be up to next. You are too dangerous to walk around. If it were anyone else, I'd kill him without a second thought, but because of all that stuff that happened, I feel like I owe you a great deal. I believe it might have something to do with how you chose to lead your life."

XXXXX

The Prince was right – all that 'stuff', as he described, had much to do with how he chose to lead his life. Actually it defined everything. From the moment when he thought that Veliro had tricked and seduced him, from that moment when he realized that he was pregnant, he was ready to kill all Elites on the damn planet and beyond. It was such a pathetic and banal story, but it was his story, and he chose how to deal with it. By hating and killing. Veliro had been everything he ever hated and despised. In all Elites he was able to see a part of Veliro, the devious part that would plot all the time, the part that never cared about others, never had any respect for others, the part that wanted to humiliate and despise, the part that always looked down on others.

And now… Now he felt dizzy and disoriented, and it was not only because of that damn kipper. It was because all his belief based on 'Veliro' had been wrong. He felt like he'd lost all touch with the firm ground. He wasn't sure what to do now. He wasn't sure of anything anymore.

There was a knock at the door. "Prince Vegeta's sent you sustenance."

"Come in!" Kakarott excitedly shouted. He heard the key turn and the door opened to let in a servant that was wearing a blue-white uniform. Kakarott knew only one place that had servants who were wearing colors like this – the capital castle, the King's home. The Prince's home. The Prince either was not careful enough to keep him here, or the Prince trusted him too much. He hardly had any honor left; the Prince obviously didn't know that.

Kakarott watched the servant put the tray on the table. There was fruit, juice, cereal and several sandwiches.

The servant noticed a bit of disappointment in Kakarott's eyes. "The Prince warned not to eat too heavy and too much," the servant said, taking in Kakarott's appearance.

Kakarott nodded then felt himself blush faintly and pulled the covers higher. He should ask for something to wear, but he was afraid that he might annoy the Prince. It was good that the Prince didn't kill him instantly; the royals never were known for patience. Only for lack of it.

The servant left the food on the table and left. Kakarott was aware that all that time while in the room the servant had never turned his back to him; the Prince wasn't so careless after all.

After he heard the door-lock click again, Kakarott immediately jumped to the table, grabbing the nearest sandwich. The sandwich was good. Without meat, but good anyway. He would have eaten his own sock and licked his fingers.

After Kakarott finally felt full, he felt sleepy again.

XXXXX

Kakarott shifted in his sleep then woke up. He blinked his sleepy eyes at the prince who was standing at the door. Kakarott shrank away and his forehead furrowed in effort to orient himself in place.

"Calm down," the prince moved closer. "Sorry to wake you up. I didn't think that you would sleep more after that."

Kakarott sat down in the bed still a bit dazed and yawning. "After what?"

"Well, you have been out for almost a week. I was sure you had enough rest…"

"A week!" Kakarott startled. "I thought it was only one day…"

"One day…" the prince chuckled. "You are lucky to be alive at all. Medics were sure you were a dead man. They washed out your stomach, but you still remained in a coma for five days."

Kakarott just stared at the prince. After some time he noticed that the prince was holding several towels, some shower tackle and clothes.

"Thought you could use a shower and such," the prince shrugged after noticing his glance. He put everything on the table and sat down on the chair, opposite Kakarott.

"Tha…Thanks." That was so weird. Never in a million years had he thought he would say that to 'Veliro'. "Am I imprisoned?" That sounded much better.

The prince seemed to think. "Sort of," finally he said. "I can't let you go, but I can't hand you over either."

"Why did you save me at all? Not that I'm complaining," he quickly added just in case. "But it would have been a perfect death – I tried to poison you and someone poisoned me. The perfect irony."

"If I wanted to laugh, I would have left you to die. I have other things to do to amuse myself."

They both were silent for some time. Kakarott was staring at the towels, and the prince was occupying himself with the view through the window.

"I need time to think," Kakarott finally said.

"Now you will have plenty of time for that," the prince said in a casual tone.

"Yeah," Kakarott agreed.

"Why did you move out?" the prince asked, still looking through the window.

Kakarott shrugged. He fidgeted with his hands for some time. "As stated, I became a bit depressed after that. My father thought that the best thing would be a change of scenery." He wasn't lying, but it hadn't been exactly like that. He had been depressed and devastated, true. But it was even worse when he realized that that roll on the grass left more than humiliation. 'Veliro' left him pregnant. Then things got out of hand – everybody knew that he was seeing an Elite who made a runner. He became a laughingstock for everyone in Madar. He couldn't go anywhere without someone accompanying him. And even then he got beaten several times. After his father had enough of this, they moved out.

Now the prince was regretting that he had asked at all – he doubted that Kakarott realized it himself, but the other Saiyan was growling loudly, his canines bare, his tail lashing in frenzy. Kakarott was looking at him and past him – that's why he wasn't sure if Kakarott even realized his own agitation. Kakarott was submerged in his thoughts.

The prince decided that he should be moving. He stood up slowly. "Do you need anything?"

Kakarott snapped out of his thoughts. "No," he shook his head. He needed only revenge. And even that was taken away from him. All those times he had been close to death or dying one thought had kept him alive – he wanted to find 'Veliro'. To find and to kill. To show him that he didn't manage to break him. Of course it would have been a lie – 'Veliro' did break him, broke him many times: when he left him, when he realized that he was pregnant, when he was holding his dead baby – but it was the only thing that kept him going, the only thing that kept him alive all those years. Revenge. He wanted it. He still wanted it. Wanted even knowing that 'Veliro' had never existed. He didn't manage to live any other way anymore. 'Veliro' or 'Vegeta', it hardly mattered, he still wanted revenge.

XXXXX

It was probably the longest shower of his life. He never bothered to scrub his skin inch by inch earlier, but now it was the one occupation that he had left. This time he scrupulously soaped and washed every tiny piece of his skin with a blue sponge. Then, with the same tediousness, he shampooed and rinsed his hair.

Kakarott thoroughly dried himself with a towel. Before stepping out of the shower bath, he thought that actually he was lucky to have this nice room instead of a public bath somewhere in the prison, where sometimes, strange things could be influenced by soap.

There was a knock on the door. Kakarott quickly wrapped the towel around his waist and went into the room. It was the same servant he saw before. He was carrying the tray with food again. Kakarott felt that he had already begun to like the servant. Now he had more time and sense to observe the servant while that was crossing the room: it was a young man, probably not more than 23 years old. The servant was shorter than him, but not much, had spiky hair that reached his shoulders. The most memorable features were high cheekbones and big dark eyes. The man wasn't very beautiful or handsome, but there was something attractive about him.

"This time you get some meat," the servant smiled, seeing Kakarott's eyes glued to the tray. He put the tray on the table with a small thud.

"Great," Kakarott nodded, contently. "I think I can get used staying here." Kakarott's eyes rose from the tray with steaming chicken. With a mild shock he realized that the servant was checking him out and didn't even try to conceal it. He gripped his towel firmer, feeling very uncomfortable. "Stop that."

The servant raised his eyes to Kakarott's blushing face. The servant seemed to be surprised. "I thought you were flirting with me."

Kakarott's wide eyes blinked then his face blushed even fiercer. "I'm just from the shower! It's not like I walk around like this all the time!"

"Well, you didn't have many clothes on the previous time either!" the servant got flustered and ashamed for misunderstanding the signals (or the lack of them) and decided that the best way out of this situation was an attack.

"Nobody gave them to me!"

"That's a lame excuse!"

"You think too highly of yourself!"

"I think too highly of myself! You should be happy that I was checking you out, 'cause you're ugly!"

"You are not a beauty yourself!" Now Kakarott was becoming red from anger.

"Bastard!" the servant snapped.

"Moron!"

"Id-"

"Shut the fuck up and get the hell out of here!" Kakarott growled.

"Make me!"

"I'll soooo make you…" Kakarott threateningly advanced to the servant who now wasn't very sure if it had been a good idea to try to cover up his lapse like that.

Seeing that Kakarott was pretty pissed off, besides, seeing that Kakarott was a great deal muscular and bigger than him, the servant began to retreat to the door. "I'…will come back for the tray later," he stammered before shooting through the door.

"You forgot to lock the door, moron!" Kakarott shouted still steaming.

"Thank you!" There was a click.

Kakarott angrily stared at the door. After a few seconds he scratched the back of his head. Five seconds later he decided that he must be mad to get into an argument over such silly stuff. After half a minute, while happily munching his chicken with fries, he decided that the guy was quite handsome after all.

XXXXX

He was confused. A great deal. And he could see that the Prince was confused too. The Prince didn't know what to do with him. The Prince couldn't keep him in this room all the time. The Prince didn't want to kill him, but didn't want to let him go either. It seemed that the Prince had his conscience eating him all those years. That was good. If he finally concluded that he still needed to avenge the deaths of his son and father, it would be very easy. He could try to make the Prince both trust and relax around him. Every rebel would give anything to get this close to the royal family in order to strike a fatal blow. He had that opportunity. He had the perfect opportunity. But the thing was that he didn't know if he wanted to use that opportunity.

TBC


	6. Part 6

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money off this.

Warnings: Yaoi, (male x male). Kakarott/Vegeta

**Persistence**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com) (beta-read by achillona)

Part 6

"You are half-naked again," the servant pointed out, after he came back for the empty tray after an hour.

"Better not start," Kakarott seriously shook his head at the servant. He adjusted his towel better. "I just forgot about it."

"Oh, well, no bother, you look nice anyway," the servant winked at Kakarott.

Kakarott's brows rose. "You said that I'm ugly."

The servant waved off. "I was just a bit ashamed and a bit angry." He went to the table for the tray that was piled up with empty plates.

Kakarott scratched his head. "Alright," he shrugged then.

"Actually why are you locked?" the servant asked. "The Prince has neither locked his lovers before… nor did he ever tell me to watch out for them…"

Kakarott blushed. "I'm not his lover." Kakarott fell silent then. Now he knew why the servant thought that he had been flirting with him – the servant thought that the Prince had brought him in as a prostitute to the castle.

Kakarott scratched his cheek, blushing even more. He was sure that the servant was waiting for some hot information to gossip about. The staff everywhere loved gossip. But he was not going to give any information. He was quite surprised that the prince didn't warn or said more to the servant except for not turning his back to him. Either the prince was impatient to get rid of the servant, or, again, - the prince trusted his honor. In the latter case it wasn't a very wise move.

The servant smiled after Kakarott didn't say anything. "Okay," he shrugged. "I'm Veliro," he stretched out his hand to Kakarott.

The next second Veliro painfully hit the wall with his back. He tried to pry Kakarott's hands away from his throat but it was no use. Kakarott was much stronger than him.

"I'll show you how to mock me!" Kakarott hissed in fury. He pressed firmer. He growled enraged when he felt someone trying to peel him off the servant. "I'll fucking kill you!" Kakarott tried to swat that someone away, but suddenly he was dragged away from the servant and pushed down on his stomach with his hand painfully trussed up behind his back. He angrily growled at the white carpet while trying to wiggle out from the grasp, but it was impossible.

"What the heck happened?" the prince pressed Kakarott firmer to the ground when Kakarott hissed in fury at his voice.

The servant was pressing his hand to his neck and staring in shock at Kakarott who was writhing on the carpet. The servant frantically rubbed his neck.

"Speak to me!" the prince thundered, making the servant snap out of his shock with a start. The prince could see that at his loud voice Kakarott was going crazy. He layover Kakarott just to be sure Kakarott wouldn't escape while in this state.

"I…I don't know…I just told my name and h-," the servant stammered, observing Kakarott with fearful eyes.

"Idiot!" the prince cursed. "I told you not to do that! Get out of here!" he motioned with his head to the door for Veliro. "Move!" he cursed again.

Kakarott was growling and hissing loudly while trying to break free from the grasp. The name, the voice, the scent: were driving him crazy. He wanted to kill. He wanted to kill 'Veliro'. He needed to kill 'Veliro'.

"Kakarott, calm down," the prince leaned closer to Kakarott's ear after Veliro left. But he could see that the sound of his voice was only triggering Kakarott more. The prince then decided simply to wait until Kakarott calmed down by himself. He noticed that Kakarott quieted a bit after he leaned a little away from Kakarott to give him some room. Kakarott was reacting not only to his voice but also to his scent.

It took five good minutes for Kakarott to get a grip on himself. And even that was only partly.

The prince stared at Kakarott's shaking shoulders. Soon Kakarott's cry turned into sobs. He just stared at Kakarott's bare and shaking back not sure what to do. He had loosened his grip but was afraid to completely let go of Kakarott. He wanted to soothe Kakarott, to say something comforting, but was afraid to say a word or touch Kakarott. He wanted to cradle Kakarott in his arms and press him to his chest telling him that everything was going to be alright, that it had been a misunderstanding, that it was none of their fault, that they can forget those nine years and just continue where they left off, he wanted to say that it didn't matter what happened in those nine years, but he knew that it would be a lie. It all mattered. It mattered for him, and it mattered for Kakarott.

The prince felt Kakarott completely stop struggling and then Kakarott simply lay unmoving under him on the carpet, his cheek pressed into the fluffy material. The prince let go of Kakarott and retreated a bit. "It's his real name," the prince softly said. "I just 'borrowed' it – it was the first name that crossed my mind. He used to play near the castle then..." the prince trailed off seeing that Kakarott didn't react to him in any way.

At first he wanted to kill, to scream, to shout and to kill. Now he didn't want anything else, only for everyone to leave him in peace. He was experiencing so many emotions at once that he wasn't able to tell what he felt. 'Veliro' broke him again. And 'Veliro' didn't even exist. He just wanted some peace. He just wanted for 'it' to be gone. He just wanted his mind to be clean like it was before he ever met 'Veliro'. He had been happy before he met him: he had a family (even if it was a strange family) and he had a profession that he loved and was proud of. Now he had nothing. Now he cared about nothing. After everyone died he cared about nothing, except finding and killing 'Veliro'. He hardly even cared about other Elites. They simply linked him with 'Veliro'. Probably if he killed 'Veliro', he wouldn't care about them at all. That governor of Madar was a good riddance – the fucking bastard was a pedophile; he would have killed him Elite or third-class. There had been plenty complaints and nobody could do nothing. He could and he did. He was not proud of it, but he surely made Madar a better place for children.

The prince tentatively touched Kakarott's shoulder.

"Leave me alone, Prince. Leave me alone," Kakarott groaned in defeat. He pressed himself even tighter to the carpet.

The prince drew himself up. He stood there faltering and unsure then nodded and quietly went to the door.

XXXXX

The next morning the prince went to check on Kakarott. He had been very worried after yesterday's outburst. He was afraid that Kakarott might have done something to himself. If he had been able to ignore Kakarott's plea to be left alone, he definitely would have sent someone to watch over Kakarott.

He had suspected that Kakarott might not react very well to 'Veliro's' name, but never had he imagined that Kakarott would freak out like that. Kakarott was mad - he almost killed the man. If the guards hadn't notified him about a sudden power boost, which was strictly forbidden in the castle, the servant would have been dead. Only because that power boost was much higher than average, they had decided to inform him, before sending the whole squad upstairs.

Kakarott had much more anger and hate left than he would have ever imagined. He knew Kakarott might be angry and upset if Kakarott thought that he left him, but this was exceeding all presumptions. The problem was that now Kakarott didn't have anyplace to direct this anger and hate. He could see that Kakarott believed him when he said that he had been looking for him, and that it was his father who was opposing their relationship and separated them.

The prince was relieved to hear Kakarott's voice, after he knocked at the door. He entered the room. The room was submerged in dusk; the curtains were shut and there was no light burning. Kakarott was half lying, half sitting on the bed while leaning on the headboard. Kakarott raised his head to look at him.

"Hello," the prince said.

"Good morning, your highness."

The prince sighed, pushed the chair closer to Kakarott's bed and sat up. "You can call me Vegeta."

Kakarott didn't answer anything. He would have preferred 'prince' to 'Vegeta'. "Tell Veliro that I'm sorry for attacking him," Kakarott asked.

"I'll send him up," Vegeta shrugged.

"Better not," Kakarott softly advised. He wasn't very sure of himself. Despite now regretting his outburst, he wasn't sure how he would react if he saw Veliro again. Maybe he wouldn't react at all, but he just didn't want the risk.

"I'll send him up," the prince didn't concede. "You need to deal with this." At first Kakarott bared his canines at him, but then just nodded giving in and leaned back on the headboard. Everything about Kakarott was screaming defeat. Actually Kakarott looked ill. Even in that poor light he could see black circles under Kakarott's eyes and unhealthy skin pallor. "Do you feel okay?" he asked. Kakarott gave him a slightly confused look then nodded. "Are you hungry?" He could send someone with food. Kakarott quickly shook his head. He could see that Kakarott couldn't wait for him to get out of the room. Kakarott wasn't nervous - he simply didn't want to speak with him. Kakarott's tail tip with its half washed out white streak was rhythmically twitching on the sheet beside Kakarott.

Now no one would ever mistake that white streak as real.

Kakarott's tail always had been beautiful. He liked it very much back then, and now it was even more beautiful: earlier light brown fur had been adorned by rich brown-reddish color that indicated maturity and good health. Now the tail was longer and fluffier. By all beauty standards it was a tail to be envied and admired. Maybe even in the circle of Elites, where the necessary accent was a rich streak of white on the tip. He himself had seen such a healthy reddish color only a few times.

The prince snapped out of his thoughts at the quick disappearance of Kakarott's tail and a loud growl. His eyes rose from Kakarott's tail to Kakarott's face. Despite the prince suddenly feeling very worried, his face flushed. If Kakarott had been a female, this situation would amount to him checking out her breasts. In worst case the prince most likely would have earned only a slap in his face or a glare. In Kakarott's case there would have been a good measured punch. If only Kakarott weren't so messed up and didn't know that the prince was much stronger than him; Kakarott was sure that his punch would be answered with quick and sure death.

Kakarott had pressed himself into a corner between the bed and the wall and was looking at him with big eyes while growling threateningly. Kakarott wasn't angry. Kakarott was afraid. More than afraid. Kakarott was panicking. He had to say something or immediately leave the room or otherwise Kakarott was going to attack him.

XXXXX

He felt so much relieved after the Prince left the room. He didn't like being in one room with the Prince. He wasn't sure what to expect. For a moment there he had been scared. After he heard Veliro mentioning about the Prince's lovers, several times a fearful thought crossed his mind: what if the Prince exactly that meant to do with him – make him a whore? What if the Prince was going to punish him like that? – The Prince told that he didn't want to kill him, but he didn't want to let him go either. The Prince could fuck, could mark him for all he wanted, and he wouldn't be able to do anything. Why the hell the Prince didn't leave him in peace? He was hanging about all the time hell knows wanting what.

Kakarott sat down on the brink of the bed. He hardly slept this night. And when he slept, he dreamt and then woke up again. He rarely had dreams, but when he had, he preferred not to; mostly he dreamt nightmares: about his son, about his brother, about his father, about 'Veliro'. 'Veliro' became something independent, something changing. 'Veliro' always was evil in his dreams. At first it was Veliro/the Prince, later his face, his form shifted and merged and changed until in the end he hardly remembered how Veliro/the Prince looked like in reality. Sometimes he would see 'Veliro' only as a black fog or simply transparent air and only when 'Veliro' moved he was able to see that there was someone. 'Veliro' hardly would do anything. Veliro would just hover like a bad spirit in the air, and his present itself was poisoning everything he did. In his dreams 'Veliro' talked much. After several years he didn't remember how Veliro's/the Prince's voice sounded, but 'Veliro' always was talking in a gruff mocking voice. 'Veliro' always called him idiot and stupid for falling for his lies. And he knew 'Veliro' was right, had been right – now 'Veliro's' voice was quieted. It was not louder than a mouse's beeping. But he was scared: 'Veliro' wasn't Veliro/the Prince anymore - it was completely independent creation of his mind that hardly had something to do with real Veliro/the Prince. Even when he finally knew what happened and simply forgave the Prince and didn't care anymore, didn't want to care anymore, he couldn't get rid of 'Veliro'. 'Veliro' didn't want to merge with his real shape, 'Veliro' had quieted but he did not shut up. He was sure that with time he would manage to cope with all this, but now he was messed up and disturbed, and that Prince's 'checking out' was not a reassuring thing…

XXXXX

He wanted to see Kakarott. But there was no good reason for it. Almost a week had passed since Kakarott woke up from his coma and had been sitting locked in the room. He had heard that Kakarott did apologize to Veliro, and there was no trouble between the two anymore, so he didn't need to intervene again, and besides that he wasn't too sure about what to say to Kakarott. He knew what he wanted to say to Kakarott, but he knew too that it wouldn't be a good idea to express his thoughts. He hadn't seen Kakarott for several days now.

He had spoken with his father, the King. He apologized to his father. All those years he'd called his father a liar, a murderer. Of course, everything was true, but not in this particular case. His father even said that he would have killed Kakarott, after he'd seen what influence Kakarott had left on him, but the thing was that his father didn't manage to find Kakarott either. Kakarott was lucky in that case. Whatever the reason was for them to move out, it saved their lives. He didn't actually believe that Kakarott and his father had moved solely because Kakarott became depressed after being left. As far as he knew, Kakarott's father wasn't a very compassionate being.

He checked the files again. He'd been lying to Kakarott then – he knew who poisoned the fish at the party, and he had the person. Actually his father had that person. After several minutes alone with the king, the guy spilled everything: who sent him, his group leader, all the names, told everything and more. He also questioned the guy and obtained information on Kakarott. Now, when his father wasn't able to oppose him and knew that he very likely was going to die for a pompous gambit, he never cared or asked his father for permission, and his father didn't stick his nose into his business, except for those stupid parties, which actually were more for his father himself – and just like that the king has a better variety of 'easy fucks'.

He found out that Kakarott wasn't called 'Kakarott son of Bardock' anymore. Kakarott had a slightly different name. Now he was 'Kakarott, son of Mirtis'. Kakarott had changed his name plenty times to adjust to a needed situation, this name was the most recent one by which his friends, if he had them, knew him. At first the name 'Mirtis' didn't mean anything to him until he stumbled onto an old Saiyan dialect and region dictionary. Bardock, Kakarott's father was descended from a village in the east, far, far away in the very distant east. In that region they had several names for death. 'Mirtis' was one of them. This death was associated with revenge. It was surely not death because of old age or some illness. It was brutal, painful and deserved death.

This was one of reasons why he wasn't sure as to what to say to Kakarott. Kakarott had changed so much from the last time he saw him. Of course, nine years had passed, but still… in comparison to 'the old Kakarott'… There was hardly any innocence left in Kakarott's eyes. Hate and fear were the main emotions that he was able to read. Kakarott didn't exactly hate him, it was somehow confusing, but it was directed more at Kakarott's imagined 'Veliro'. Kakarott hated 'Veliro', but Kakarott was afraid of him, Vegeta.

But he still wanted to see Kakarott, to talk to him. He was thinking about Kakarott all the time. About how it had been and how it was now. He didn't like how it was now.

The Prince got up, left his room and headed to Kakarott. He knocked but no one answered. He became nervous; he was still a little afraid that Kakarott might think something silly, such as killing himself or something. The prince unlocked the door and entered and…saw Kakarott coming from the bathroom. That's why Kakarott hadn't heard the knock at the door.

Kakarott was shortly from the shower. Drops that were running down from Kakarott's dripping hair covered Kakarott's chest. Water was trickling down the powerful chest and stomach, some over the navel and was being sucked into a blue towel that was wrapped around Kakarott's waist. His eyes glued on Kakarott's tail with dark soaked fur that was loosely wrapped around the top of the towel. Something about wet tail… For a Saiyan wet tail fur always associated with sex. Nobody knew why – it rarely got wet, unless while washing oneself, but somehow while wet it would set fireworks in a healthy male's mind. Sexy. Very sexy and desirable.

He felt himself blushing after he realized that the display was arousing him. Kakarott was baring his canines at him again. It hadn't been a good idea to come here – now he felt utterly ashamed, flustered and stupid. Kakarott didn't like his 'attention'. He needed to get away from here.

Kakarott was the only person that was able to make him feel like that. The only person whom he allowed to make him feel like that. The one person who had a right to make him feel like that, but even so it wasn't fair.

XXXXX

After the prince was gone, Kakarott sat down on the bed. He gazed at the door for some time then began to dry his wet hair. He still was able to scent that faint arousal scent lingering in the air. Had he not known the Prince better, he would have thought that the prince suddenly became shy and ran away, but he was sure that the Prince was playing some game with him. He didn't know what game it was, and actually had no wish to find out. The royal games were deadly dangerous.

Kakarott hung the wet towel on the chair. He reached for his clothes that were on the bed, but then he heard someone's scream. It was not far away, probably in the same corridor where his room was. He didn't know the plan of the castle, but he got a glimpse several times when the door to his room was opened.

Kakarott stood still with his hand frozen reaching for his clothes. And then his doubts cleared – he heard the shout for help again. He didn't recognize the voice but that hardly mattered. The person sounded afraid and desperate.

Kakarott ran to the door. He was really grateful that the prince didn't put any ki restrains on him. The door was made from strong stuff and not everyone would have been able to break it. He was able to.

There was a loud explosion and after a second Kakarott shot through what was left of the door into the corridor. The scene that revealed itself before Kakarott's eyes stopped him in his tracks. Opposite him, in the long corridor, were four men. Kakarott didn't know who the other three were, but one of the four was Veliro. Veliro was pressed to the ground, with one of the men on top of him. Another was holding Veliro's hands, and the third was trying to cover Veliro's mouth with some cloth. Veliro was half naked.

TBC


	7. Part 7

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money off this.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Kakarott/Vegeta

**A/N**: Originally this chapter contains a sex scene. If you want to read that sex scene, go to mediaminer org, or adultfanfiction net. I write under the same nickname everywhere.

**Persistence**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com) beta-read by achillona

Part 7

He stood there staring at them completely stunned. The four were staring back at him. Three of the men were guards – they all wore uniforms. He could see the pleading look Veliro was giving him. Veliro kept struggling, but they were Elites. Veliro was helpless.

"Get him!"

Fuck. Three Elites. Maybe he wasn't too bad, but against three Elites that held a hostage in their arms… But there was no other option.

He powered up as much as he was able to and sent the first one, who was advancing on him, straight through the opposite wall with his blast. He could see that Veliro was trying to get free, which now seemed more successful. But then he saw one of the two grab Veliro's tail, and there was an agonizing scream when the tail was bent at an impossible angle and he heard the sound of something snapping. The two now left Veliro's body unmoving and unresisting and were advancing on him.

He was angry, very angry. He was mad with rage when they attacked him. They made a mistake leaving an unconscious Veliro behind them. Now they were an easy target. He didn't need to be careful.

He ducked to avoid a punch then sent his own fist into the man's stomach, which doubled him over. He was sure that he had severely bruised something inside. And he was happy about it. He would have done even more damage, he would have killed the bastard, if not the fact that he was still being attacked by the second one, and besides from the corner of his eye, he noticed his first attacker, whom he had sent through the wall earlier, enter the corridor through the hole. He let the doubled over bastard fall to the ground.

He easily avoided the second man by jumping to the side. While the dumbfounded man stumbled past him, he quickly lashed out with his arm and hit his attacker in the back of his neck. He didn't see any reason to spare his strength and was rewarded with the man falling to the ground like a felled tree.

The third one, who finally covered those several meters from the hole in the wall towards Kakarott, wasn't so sure anymore that the best way out of this situation was to attack Kakarott. Besides, he could hear other guards running upstairs.

Kakarott faltered seeing guards spilling into the corridor. He wasn't very sure as to how it all looked. True, he didn't look very dangerous with that blue towel around his waist, but he just manhandled two guards, two Elites. He was just a third-class, since the white streak now was completely washed out of his tail. And the third one, that bastard, who unfortunately, was still able to talk, was shouting at the guards that he had attacked them. Considering all the facts - he was dead.

Kakarott readied himself for the last fight of his life.

There was a swish of air and Kakarott hit the wall with his back. The impact made him dizzy for a few seconds, but after the fog in his head cleared away he saw the prince's face in front of him. The prince's eyes were very cold.

"What happened?" the prince hissed through his teeth while holding Kakarott by his neck with his back flattened to the wall.

"They attacked me. He was helping me."

The prince turned his head to the side to look at Veliro, who was trying to get up. The prince took in Veliro's appearance: most of Veliro's clothes were shredded and hanging in bits from Veliro's body; Veliro's tail even brought a flinch to the prince; and, after sniffing he scented several recent arousal scents. He looked at Veliro, who again tried to get up but just winced and gave up. Veliro carefully sat up on the floor after it was too painful to try anything else.

The prince turned back to Kakarott. He could see a relieved look on Kakarott's face. "Is it true?" the prince asked Kakarott.

"What do you think?" Kakarott grit his teeth.

"I think that if you don't answer now, I'm going to kill you," the prince said very seriously. "Now, what happened here?"

Kakarott gave a low threatening growl then locked his eyes with the prince's. "What happened is this: I heard someone shouting for help and I chose to assist. These three men," Kakarott wanted to motion with his head, but refused the thought because Vegeta's fingers were bruising his neck badly, "have been trying to rape Veliro." Kakarott grit his teeth in anger again. "But I'm sure you know that. Tell me what did Veliro do wrong? Did they ask you to give Veliro to them, or did you offer him as a reward for something?"

He punched Kakarott. Gave a good measured punch to shut his stupid mouth up. Whatever Kakarott was thinking of him - this was complete bullshit. "Say something like that again, and I'll wring your stupid neck," he hissed at Kakarott's bleeding face.

The prince turned back to the guards. "Take them away," he motioned to the three men.

"Your Highness," the third man panicked, "who do you believe? – Your faithful servants or some half-breed third-class…?"

Those words were the last ones the man uttered before the prince blasted him.

The prince turned back to the guards. "I don't think I need comment on that question, do I?" he calmly said. "Now, if I ever hear such remarks about lower classes again…well…you saw the example," he admonished the guards. "If any of you even think about touching either Veliro or Kakarott again, I promise that the fate of that person is going to be even worse than that of that liar."

XXXXX

Kakarott stood in the bathroom washing his face. His nose had finally stopped bleeding, and Kakarott was considering that he should wear something more than just that towel around his waist.

Kakarott went into the room. He hadn't many clothes: several pairs of sweatpants, shirts and boots. He picked up a white shirt and a pair of blue sweatpants. He hardly wore boots while in the room.

Soon after he finished dressing, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Kakarott turned to the door. For a moment he thought about how much meaning his words carried – he could bet that if he denied entry, no one would care either way.

"Hey," Veliro entered the room. "I…I just wanted to thank you… err…"

Kakarott sighed. He looked at Veliro's tail. It had been bandaged. Veliro probably tried bandaging it himself, because the bandages were already loose; it's hard to bandage something behind your back. "Come here," he motioned to Veliro. "I'll show you how it's done." He rolled his eyes after Veliro hesitated and blushed a little. "It might hurt, but it's going to heal much faster. Come," he motioned again.

Veliro trudged closer and sat upon the bed. He hesitated a bit, but then carefully uncoiled his tail with his hands from his waist and laid it on the bed where Kakarott had good access to it.

"You should have gone to a doctor or something…" Kakarott sat down next to him and began slowly and carefully unwrapping bandages.

"Do you know how much they charge?" Veliro snorted then flinched and braced himself when Kakarott had to peel the bandage that was stuck on the fur.

"Why didn't anyone in the kitchen help you with your tail?" Kakarott wondered. He was aware that Veliro's cheeks were beginning to blush even more while he was nursing Veliro's tail.

"My friends are already away, and I'd rather die before asking these morons for help!" Veliro scowled.

"Ah," Kakarott said. "Why?" He gently ruffled with his fingers through the fur trying to discern broken bones. The tail was broken in only one place. He began to wrap the bandages back.

"See those guards? All here are pretty much like that," Veliro muttered. "Castle life spoils almost everyone."

"So why are you staying here?"

Veliro turned his face away from Kakarott. "I don't have anywhere else to go. My younger brothers wouldn't have food to eat if not for this work."

Kakarott silently continued to bandage the tail. "This wasn't the first time, was it?" he silently asked.

Veliro stared outside the window. "No," he finally said.

Kakarott grit his teeth. "How many times?"

Veliro snorted. "Stop it. I don't need your pity."

"But you need help," Kakarott finished bandaging Veliro's tail. "It should heal correctly now." He watched Veliro carefully wrap the tail around his waist. "Does the Prince have anything to do with this mess?"

"No, I'm sure of that, no," Veliro shook his head. "And you shouldn't argue with him like that. Believe me, you really don't want to piss him off…"

"Piss him off?" Kakarott laughed. "A bit too late," he touched his nose and bruises on his neck. "He detests me, but that's no big deal – the feeling is mutual," he shrugged.

Veliro looked at him for some time then smiled. "Detests you?" Veliro laughed. He wasn't sure about what the Prince felt for Kakarott, but he was sure that it was not hatred. "These marks…" he motioned to Kakarott's face. "Had someone else been there instead of you, he would have killed first and then tried to clear the situation up. And the things you said and did… Do you realize that you could have been executed for simply growling at him? He's the Prince, Kakarott. You just don't seem to get it. He's the Prince, but for some reason he's walking on eggshells around you, asking for and listening to your every word and wish. Did you know the five days you were comatose he was at your side the entire time? And that after you awakened he spent the next few days inquiring as to your health and monitored what and how much you ate?"

"He's playing at something. I still don't know what, but I'll figure out," Kakarott seriously nodded. "There's something he wants, but I still can't figure out what that something is and how he's going to obtain it."

Veliro just shrugged. He knew when to give up – if he pressed the matter further, Kakarott might think that he had sided with the 'evil' prince. He wasn't sure what the hell was going on between the Prince and Kakarott, but the Prince didn't hate Kakarott, the Prince cared too much about Kakarott – he could see that in the Prince's eyes when he looked at Kakarott. He could hear warm and sad notes when the Prince spoke about Kakarott. He wasn't sure if he should mention that to Kakarott, because Kakarott clearly didn't feel the same for the Prince, and it might have only made matters worse. Something was preventing Kakarott from seeing the clearer picture.

"Anyway," Veliro said, "why are you locked in?"

Kakarott shook his head. "You don't want to know."

"Is it because the Prince knows that you are the guy that killed the governor in Madar?" Veliro met Kakarott's eyes.

Kakarott stared back at Veliro. "H-how do you know?"

"News spreads fast," Veliro shrugged, teasing Kakarott a bit. "Especially when there's a very good description given by the guards. And when certain friends of yours try to get some news about you."

"News spreads fast?" Kakarott shook his head. "Who contacted you?"

Veliro chuckled. "I don't know his name, but the guy is really something – big, tall and good looking. He simply walked over to me while I was in the market and asked if I'd recently seen someone named Kakarott inside the castle. His dialect is the same as yours: Madaran. And he had a very large knife in his pocket, and was scrutinizing our surroundings the entire time for anything suspicious. So I decided that he was one of the rebels, which meant that you are too. I just checked the most recent events in Madar, and there you go – someone, looking exactly like you, killed the governor. Having in mind what you demonstrated today for those Elites…"

Kakarott groaned. "Damaro. I told him not to look for me if anything went wrong!"

"Didn't let that bother him," Veliro chuckled. "He was very worried about you…"

"What did you tell him?" Kakarott sighed, thinking that after he goes back – if he gets back – he was going to have a small chat with Damaro.

Veliro chuckled. "I told him that you mated one of the guards and aren't going back and are sending a message to live together with the Elites peacefully."

"What!"

Veliro burst out laughing. "Exactly. You should have seen his face! I don't know about the rest, but after I mentioned the mating he almost fainted and then threw such a fit…" Veliro then stopped laughing and rubbed his head. "Though he almost killed me. Not the kind of person to understand jokes…"

Kakarott just sighed. "Yeah, Damaro can overreact to things sometimes. Don't do that again."

"Tell me about it," Veliro agreed. "He's damn strong, after he almost broke my arm I told him everything he wanted."

"Good," Kakarott laughed. "Serves you right."

Veliro shrugged. "Good that he stumbled into me, otherwise he'd be dead now."

Kakarott chuckled. "Oh, you underestimate him. He has a perfect sense of people approaching. If he thought for at least a moment that you might sell out or betray him, you never would have seen him.

"So what did he say?" Kakarott leaned on the headboard, making Veliro bounce. "Sorry," he apologized when Veliro winced as the sudden movement caused pain in his tail. "And when have you seen him?"

"Which time?" Veliro sighed.

"Don't tell me it was more than once…" Kakarott moaned. "He's going to get caught!"

"I've met him four times overall. He asks how you are doing and if you need anything. Last time I saw him was yesterday."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Kakarott looked at Veliro a bit unfriendly.

Veliro shrugged. "He told me not to. Said that it's better that you should calmly sit and enjoy your rest."

Kakarott was silent for a few moments. "Damn him, he's up to something. I just hope he's not going to assault the castle!"

Veliro blinked. "Is that possible?"

"With Damaro one never knows…" Kakarott sighed. "No, he wouldn't. It would be insanity. We don't even belong to any other rebel group. We don't have enough men. Unless we unite… But Damaro would sooner cut his own throat. And me to."

"Why? I always thought that your groups were organized …" Veliro scratched his chin.

Kakarott rolled his eyes. "Have you ever heard what motivates the second class? – They want to kill all Elites and take their place. Well, of course they don't say that exactly, but one has to be completely dense not understand that after five minutes of listening to those speeches. Like we need someone to replace Elites! When I find the leader of that particular group…" Kakarott rubbed his hands, meaningfully. "He'll stop poisoning minds."

"I'm second class," Veliro grinned. "Aren't you afraid that I can blurt everything out? You know – to think that everyone who doesn't have that white streak on the tail is a friend, is very dangerous…"

Kakarott chuckled. "And should I be afraid?" He reached out to run his fingers over Veliro's tail tip.

Veliro at first shivered then purred. "That depends…" He turned to face Kakarott, "Is Damaro your lover?"

Kakarott softly laughed. He leaned closer to Veliro. "Jealous already? And what if he is…?" he leaned down even more and claimed Veliro's lips.

Veliro turned away, not letting Kakarott kiss him fully. "Then I'll go away," he calmly turned back to face Kakarott again.

Kakarott smiled at him. "There's nothing serious between us. We just do that from time to time…"

"You mean fuck each other?" Veliro smirked, already leaning back to Kakarott.

Kakarott frowned at him. "I don't like to call it like that…"

"No," Veliro laughed, "you won't, will you?"

"Well, I'm only a convenient fuck for Damaro, but I don't call him that…" Kakarott leaned back on the headboard.

Veliro frowned. "So you do want something more serious?"

Kakarott laughed. "With Damaro? I would be a complete idiot if I wanted that with Damaro. He's never had relationship that's lasted longer than two days. He just doesn't get attached."

"He seemed quite attached to me," Veliro muttered.

"Stop that," Kakarott smiled. "We've just been working for quite long time together. We are a good team."

"Well, now you've really made me jealous," Veliro scrunched his nose demonstratively.

"Did I?" Kakarott laughed at the display. "Would a kiss make you feel better?"

"Only one?" Veliro snickered, smiling.

"Greedy, aren't you…" Kakarott teased.

"Shut up and finally do something," Veliro rolled his eyes, pretending to be bored.

"Eager…" Kakarott grinned before shifting and leaning to kiss Veliro. When Veliro went with him and began to answer his kiss, he cupped Veliro's head in his palms to get more control and make the kiss more intense. Veliro was a good kisser. Not as good as Damaro, but good anyway. He moaned into Veliro's mouth when Veliro ran his hand over his side to his backside and squeezed lightly.

"And I was wondering how long it would take for you to read my signals…" Veliro chuckled after they broke the kiss for more air. He circled his hand over Kakarott's back.

Kakarott felt himself blushing faintly. "I wasn't sure if it was your normal behavior, or if you really liked me."

Veliro laughed heartily. "No, it's not my normal behavior, usually I don't try to seduce guys that are locked up for murder…" He then shrugged. "And good riddance, by the way – the bastard asked for it."

"Could we concentrate on something else?" Kakarott purred, pressing himself to Veliro and pushing him with his body down onto the bed. He felt Veliro relax and go down with the move. Kakarott carefully unwrapped Veliro's tail from his waist. He brushed over the fur with his fingers before gently putting it beside Veliro then leaned over Veliro to kiss him again.

Veliro's hands entangled in his hair, then one of them slid down his back to his waist and then under his shirt to make several small circles over his bare chest. Then it settled back on his waist.

His budding arousal intensified and more and more as he listened to the wet smacking sounds their kisses created. He grew hotter with Veliro's knowledgeable hands wandering all over his body.

Kakarott leaned back to get some space between him and Veliro to pull Veliro's shirt off over his head. He tossed the shirt onto the chair that was standing near the bed. Kakarott brushed his palm over Veliro's now bare chest then leaned down to capture one nipple between his teeth.

After a few more caresses Kakarott noticed Veliro's scent progressively switch from lightly excited to highly aroused. His own scent was mixing with Veliro's and creating a combination that was making him even more aroused and needy.

It was different. Damaro was always much more aggressive and dominant during coupling than him. Veliro was gentle, attentive and submissive.

He fidgeted with Veliro's trousers for some time, but didn't quite manage to figure out how to get rid of them without causing pain for Veliro.

"Just tear them off," Veliro impatiently ground his hips into Kakarott's after noticing what the problem was.

(INSERTION OF LEMON SCENE. Go to mediaminer org, or adultfanfiction net if you want to read it. I write under the same nickname everywhere.)

They panted loudly while lying in a tumble of limbs. Kakarott was first to regain his breath. He gently nuzzled Veliro's neck then rolled off him and, avoiding lying on Veliro's broken tail, lay down beside Veliro. He carefully pulled Veliro closer to him, nestled next to his side and, after his heartbeat calmed down a bit, dozed away.

TBC


	8. Part 8

Hello **little chibis**! Aww…so many nice reviews. Didn't know that a little of reality can make your tiny brains explode, otherwise would have written more stories like this. Do you ever look at what's going on around you? Aw…I'm so sorry to break your little romantic hearts, but to put it straight – I don't give a fuck. You all are very disappointed in me and Kakarott? Let me tell you this: you read and salivate when Goku or Vegeta is beaten and raped, but when I show a real situation, a situation where Kakarott is trying to get some of his sanity back and to get some comfort, when he is looking for someone to trust, you say that you're highly disappointed. So it's okay for Kakarott to be beaten, raped but not loved? I say that you're just plainly selfish. Right now he's afraid of Vegeta and you want him to spread his legs for Vegeta and read about a nice fuck. Fuck off, not in my fics.

I understand if a person doesn't actually like one of his favorite characters interact with OC, but to say that you feel cheated and grossed out… Hey, **Princia**, do you know that your parents might have had more partner than one? You live in a real world. You asked what do I took you for, sorry now I take you only for a silly child. Go read some silly stuff about Vegeta wearing a wedding-dress and loving all kitties around.

As for others…oh well, I kinda expected this from Fanfiction net. I got none of such "disappointed" reviews on the other sites. If I told that it's Kakarott/Vegeta fic, it is Kakarott/Vegeta fic, but there's some plot to the way to this. If the plot gets in the way – look for something easier for your brains to handle.

P.S. Why nobody of you noticed Damaro? The guy who fucked Kakarott before? It seems your tiny brains just shut down on that one. Congratulations.

Hello, **Chrysta**! Aww…–blushes- Thanks! Actually this was the only site where I got so many different reviews. It's just that on this site there are the most of 11-16 years olds, so they kinda expect different stuff – nice and quick and fluffy and sappy. I still keep wondering why I post here…

Yes, I can relate to true G/V fans, but you know, it's just ridiculous. I couldn't stop laughing after reading the first reviews. Wait until I post my other story, many of the kids will forget my name until then and start reading it, so it's going to be another explosion.

Otherwise…if you read my other stories you know how this one is going to finish. It's easy to predict. The plot is another thing, but in the end it always leads where it's supposed to lead.

Hello, **Amirasu**! Nah, I didn't think that they were flaming either. Actually they can't even do that – the story is really good, good plot, well based, only maybe M-preg gets in the way, but luckily no further pregnant men. And it's the truth. They just said that they were shocked and disappointed by Goku trying to get some consolation. It's their opinion, their way of thinking, and I already expressed my own opinion about such a way of thinking.

"Cheating"? Yep, bad way of thinking. How can it be cheating? And if it were? So what? It's the story, it's reality, don't try to escape reality and wrap into a fluffy blanket. Sometimes it might hinder to notice several things around. And why do you think that Kakarott still loves Vegeta deep down? Did I say that somewhere?

And that your sentence: "maybe that's why other stories don't get that many reviews." I read many stories on this site. Do you know why other stories don't get so many reviews? Because most of them are a complete shite. Most of normal authors already ran away long time ago. There are only chibis left (sure there are some exceptions) who want flowerbeds and love and no real stuff or something to think about. They don't like problems. The entire damn site is full of shit. When chibis find something new, they get disturbed.

Anyways, no worries, I understand what you wanted to say, though, I didn't exactly understand why you felt the need to justify the people and their reviews (I doubt they asked you), but it was nice of you. Oh well, have fun if you read further, have fun if you don't.

Hello, **Maria S**! They didn't flame, they just told that they hated such turn of events.

Anyway, thank you very much for your pictures! I'll be grateful forever. You are such a nice girl!

I didn't feel any need to warn about the pairing. Why should I? It's Kakarott/Vegeta story. What happens in the plot – my personal wish. I am the author after all.

All that seme/uke stuff… Gods, how I hate this. I don't give a fuck about all that seme/uke. I do not belong to any group, neither to that which things that Vegeta seme is great nor that one which thinks that Vegeta uke is wonderful. It's just someone has to be on bottom and someone on top, but hell, the places can be traded! There's no relationship possible if only taking without giving anything back.

No, nobody is going to get pregnant anyone.

Anyways, loved your pictures! I am sure that everyone likes them too.

Hello, **anz**! Yep, one never know when there will arise the need for lube, hahaha They are Saiyans after all – eat, fight, fuck, sleep.

Yeah, Kakarott needs someone to help him to deal with his past, to simply cross it out. And this is damn difficult – to realize that you lived pointlessly, that everything you did was based on a non-existent ground. Even more is difficult to start everything anew.

Damaro? Sure, another cur that needs blasting, but you know that it won't happen, hahaha

Hello, **majinbulgeta**! Hope you liked the lemon ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any profit.

Warnings: Yaoi, (male x male). Kakarott/Vegeta 

**Note**: One very kind girl drew a picture for me. It illustrates this chapter. Check it out: http/ marias17 deviantart com/ The picture is called "Armor". She has plenty of other nice and funny pics. If because of stupid Fanfiction net deforming the link, you don't understand what's the link - try on my profile, I put it there too. Big thanks forFanfiction net for the inconvenience.

**Persistence **

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by achillona

Part 8

The prince sat in his room contemplating the armor clutched in his hands.

He turned the armor in his hands over again. It happened so very long ago, but he felt as if it were yesterday – the first time he held his armor custom-built by Kakarott….

The prince gently brushed his fingertips over the red flame ornament on the armor breast. He was so filled with regret when he outgrew the armor. Once he realized that those wishes the guard brought from Kakarott were lies, he wore the armor incessantly. Later, when he thought that his father murdered Kakarott, he couldn't bring himself to wear it. He'd been ashamed then – he thought that his selfishness and inaccuracy brought death to Kakarott. He felt unworthy of wearing that armor. Now some of the guilt's faded away, and he's able to look at and touch the armor again. But it's different now. The armor was made by an innocent boy, and compared to earlier, when he put the armor on to remember Kakarott, it now brought two images to mind: Kakarott as he was then and Kakarott as he is now. Kakarott had changed. He felt so distant now. Despite what he told Kakarott, he didn't manage to restore the close ties they had. It hurt him. He'd try so hard, but, after each meeting, Kakarott only drifted further away. Even though it wasn't his fault, that incident, Kakarott didn't forgive him. Kakarott didn't want to kill him anymore, but Kakarott didn't accept or acknowledge him, as he wanted. And it hurt. It hurt so much. He was trying to win back Kakarott's trust, but everything he did was futile.

He tried speaking to Kakarott, but it didn't appear that Kakarott was even listening to him, or even if he listened he didn't exactly hear what was being said. Kakarott jumped at his every touch. He couldn't even look at Kakarott with affection because this made Kakarott skittish and frightened. At those times he just wanted to hold Kakarott in his arms and to say that he would never hurt him, that he cared too much to hurt him. And he just couldn't believe that Kakarott thought that he was the one who gave permission for the guards to do with Veliro what they wanted! Kakarott didn't trust him anymore.

Oh, how he wanted to make Kakarott forget everything and start anew. His father now wouldn't be able to do anything about it. If Kakarott only said the word, he would do everything for Kakarott.

Despite his feelings he was not blind. Kakarott had changed. Kakarott still had most of the features that he was able to recognize, but there were some added wrinkles to those features. Kakarott became a murderer. He couldn't comprehend how this happened, no he could, but he just couldn't believe that it had. Kakarott still wasn't a bad person, Kakarott fought for what he believed, Kakarott took responsibility for his actions – he didn't try to run away. Besides, it wasn't for him to decide if Kakarott was a bad person or not. He saw Kakarott as fighting for his hopes and beliefs. Anyone could kill if that one believed in something passionately enough. That actually didn't disturb him so much – Kakarott still respected life. Kakarott still wasn't a cold-blooded sadistic killer. Kakarott helped Veliro. First Kakarott himself had attacked the man, but later he rescued Veliro from the guards. Kakarott still cared.

Almost. He had almost lost Kakarott then, in that party hall, when Kakarott wanted to pour the poison into the punch. If Kakarott had done that, there hardly would be a way to turn back. He was in time to stop Kakarott. The hate Kakarott had was destroying him. He'd seen emptiness and darkness in Kakarott's eyes. But Kakarott was not lost yet. If only Kakarott allowed his help. He wanted to help Kakarott to forget that hate. Some people could live with a murder or two without feeling changed, but Kakarott was not one of them. Kakarott was suffering from his own actions; Kakarott was falling apart. Kakarott had his beliefs, that probably would never change, but there were methods other than killing. Maybe Kakarott would never have a fondness for Elites, but that HATE Kakarott had was something inconceivable, and Kakarott needed someone to help him deal with that.

He was ready to give all the help he could. But Kakarott didn't want it from him. Kakarott wanted nothing from him, only to let him go, which he couldn't do. He still didn't know what he was going to do with Kakarott. Kakarott didn't try to escape or hurt guards or Veliro deliberately. Kakarott could have escaped if he wanted – the door keeping Kakarott in that room was not a problem for Kakarott, but Kakarott still had enough honor to pay for his deeds.

If only Kakarott promised that this was the end, and he would never return to his current profession, he'd let Kakarott go. Maybe. He could forget everything Kakarott did, but he still didn't want to let Kakarott go. He was sure that if he let Kakarott go, he would never see Kakarott again. And he wanted to see Kakarott. He had found Kakarott and he did not want to let go of him. He still had a small hope that Kakarott might respond to his feelings. He wanted Kakarott to respond. He still wanted Kakarott. He wanted that happiness back, and he was going to try to get it back. He was not a person who would give up easily.

Kakarott's scent, voice, everything about Kakarott was making him dizzy. It always did. It brought the memories back, warm memories. The fishing trip, spars, conversations, love, pleasure. He wanted everything back. How many times had he dreamt of going to meet Kakarott that fateful afternoon! How many times had he dreamed that they were together again!

It was so long ago, but at the same time those were very recent events. They were recent and alive. At first he thought that Gods or destiny or whatever was punishing him with those feelings. And he accepted this punishment; he thought that it was his fault that Kakarott was killed. Years passed and the wounds still didn't heal. It became easier, though. He didn't see Kakarott's face every so often, didn't stop in his tracks or abandon whatever he would be doing at the moment after inhaling a scent similar to Kakarott's or hear a voice similar to his. He thought he was being punished then. Now, after meeting Kakarott again… he still wasn't sure, he didn't actually believe in destiny, but on the other hand he'd never believed in love at first sight until he met Kakarott, thus, now he saw all those years not as punishment – he saw them as a gift. The gift that had kept his memories and hope. The gift that might be able to turn his despair, longing and loneliness into something better. The gift that might help bring Kakarott back to him.

He'd never stopped loving Kakarott. He had lovers, several of them, but he never became attached. Not like he did with Kakarott. Kakarott's scent, skin, hair, smile, laugh followed him everywhere, anytime. Those were the things he looked for and found some of them in any and all partners that he chose. He'd never gotten over Kakarott.

No one could ever replace him. Nor could any take his place.

XXXXX

Kakarott woke up after the sun began to glare into his eyes through the slightly drawn curtains. He blinked his eyes then loudly yawned. And then he noticed that he was not alone in bed. It took Kakarott a few moments to replay last night's events in his head before falling asleep. He smiled then and snuggled closer to Veliro.

Veliro was lying farther from the window and the sun still hadn't reached him. Veliro was facing him, one hand thrown over the pillow, other behind him, hidden under it.

Veliro had long eyelashes. And Veliro wasn't snoring – his breathing was even and soft – a very big plus. And Veliro was handsome. At first he found Veliro only likeable, but, as days went by, he caught himself thinking that Veliro was very handsome. Veliro wasn't a beauty, Veliro didn't have that something to make one's head turn when he walked past, but Veliro was attractive in his own way.

Kakarott brushed a lock of hair from Veliro's forehead. Veliro had very distinct Saiyan hair; same as him, the only difference, Veliro's shoulder length hair, which wasn't as spiky. And Veliro had a beautiful body. Veliro wasn't as muscled and big as Damaro, but actually he even preferred Veliro's body to Damaro's. Damaro's body shouted about power and aggressiveness, Veliro looked calmer, more reconciled.

Kakarott noticed Veliro's eyelids twitch and then Veliro's eyes opened. Kakarott laughed when Veliro started at him then quickly blinked trying to understand what was going on.

"Morning," Kakarott greeted, smiling. "You look quite surprised," he chuckled.

Veliro smiled too. "Not each day I find a very handsome man in my bed…" He quickly glimpsed to the window. He let out a relaxed sigh – the sun had just risen, and he didn't oversleep.

"Don't know much about that handsome man, but the bed is mine," Kakarott grinned. He watched Veliro smile back at him. Kakarott brushed over Veliro's chest with his palm then sighed and put his head on it. Veliro had that particular playfulness and innocence about him. Veliro was warm and giving. Veliro had something soothing about him. He was like that before he met 'Veliro'. He had been innocent and uncorrupted then. Now he felt awkward lying beside Veliro – he didn't quite feel that he deserved Veliro. Veliro was open and sincere. What had he to give Veliro in exchange?

He needed Veliro. He needed Veliro to help him heal his wounds, to make him forget. He simply needed someone. He had been long on the run and alone, and Veliro was offering shelter, stability - a relationship that he had been craving for so long. He wanted to accept it all so much, but what had he to offer for Veliro? He couldn't just take everything from Veliro, just rob Veliro of everything. He couldn't do that – he was not like that monster, 'Veliro'.

Feeling Kakarott shiver, Veliro soothingly brushed over Kakarott's hair then his hand submersed into Kakarott's hair to massage his scalp. "I have to go," he said, leaning to kiss the back of Kakarott's head. "I start work in ten minutes."

Kakarott sighed then raised his head to look at Veliro. He wanted Veliro to stay, but he knew that Veliro had to go. "Will you come back today?"

Veliro gazed at his eyes for some time. "Do you want me to?"

Kakarott gazed back. Yes, he did want Veliro to come back, but… Wasn't he using Veliro? It felt…not right somehow. He liked Veliro, he wanted Veliro to come back, but…did he have a right to ask Veliro this? What he could offer Veliro? What was going to happen with them both?

Veliro watched Kakarott's face where hesitation, confusion, uncertainty were fighting with longing and need. He gently ruffled Kakarott's hair. "I'll finish around seven. Besides, I'm obliged to bring you your meals," he smiled at Kakarott. He saw relief pass Kakarott's face.

"Thank you," Kakarott closed his eyes and put his head back on Veliro's chest again.

"Now I really have to go," Veliro squirmed under him. He shifted, trying to get from under Kakarott, who suddenly somehow managed to roll on top of him and move in between his legs.

Kakarott pressed Veliro firmer into the bedding. He grinned at Veliro. "Around seven?" he ground his hips into Veliro's. He laughed softly after Veliro gasped and arched at the friction. Then Kakarott frowned confused, after Veliro's body suddenly froze completely and stilled, his eyes focused on something past his shoulder. Kakarott followed Veliro's gaze and turned his head to look at the door.

The look. The eyes. The face. He felt his entire body freeze and tense in waiting. Their eyes locked and he could feel himself start sweating, his heart pounding madly. He'd never seen that expression in those eyes before, but he could perfectly read them and understand the message. He touched what wasn't his. He was not allowed to touch Kakarott. The Prince was going to kill him.

Kakarott didn't understand what was going on between the Prince and Veliro, but he didn't like how the Prince was looking at Veliro. The Prince was growling threateningly, his fists clenched, his tail puffed out in agitation and lashing in frenzy behind him. Veliro was in danger.

Kakarott quickly shoved Veliro behind his back, one hand keeping Veliro in place, the other throwing the covers away, getting ready. He locked his eyes with the prince's and bared his teeth. He knew he didn't stand a chance but he wasn't going to retreat.

Kakarott was a bit surprised when, after their eyes locked, the prince suddenly seemed to lose most of his rage. Kakarott could feel Veliro trying to wiggle out from his hand, but pressed even firmer to keep Veliro in place. "Stay still," he hissed through clenched teeth, not breaking eye contact with the prince.

That's what he felt now… oh, there were no words to describe it. The rage and fury. Oh, how he wanted to get his hands on Veliro's neck and to hear it make a loud crack. And at the same time somewhere in the clouded back of his head he knew if he did that, he would never have Kakarott again. Despair and disbelief. And at the same time he was vaguely able to understand that Veliro was innocent, that it was not Veliro's fault. He never ordered Veliro not to touch Kakarott. He was angry with himself as a result of his belated awareness. Despite Veliro having slept with an imprisoned man, it wasn't as if Veliro did that to mock him. He knew Veliro well enough to realize that, and he knew too that now he either had to accept the fact, or fire Veliro, or kill him. All three options weren't good. Killing Veliro, meant that Kakarott would never forgive him. Giving Veliro the sack meant that Kakarott still would think that he killed Veliro; it's not that he would allow Veliro to visit Kakarott after he was fired. Accepting the fact meant…well, it meant accepting the fact. It meant accepting Veliro and Kakarott as lovers. He wasn't ready for this, but the other two options would destroy all hopes.

After the prince silently closed the door, Kakarott exhaled the breath that he'd been holding. He removed his hand from Veliro's chest, finally allowing Veliro up. "What the fuck was that? Did you forget to mop the floor in his room or something?" Kakarott muttered, turning to Veliro. He frowned in confusion after noticing Veliro lean away from him. Veliro was looking at him with big eyes.

"You and the Prince…" Veliro suddenly felt anger engulf him. "You were lovers before, weren't you!" he shouted at Kakarott's face. He bared his canines at Kakarott. "You fucking used me to make him jealous, didn't you!"

"What?" Kakarott blinked, withdrawing from Veliro. He could see that Veliro was near attacking him. "Jealous?" he repeated.

Veliro stared for some time at Kakarott, a loud growl vibrating in his throat then it began to still. "Idiot," Veliro muttered, climbing out of bed. He began to search for his clothes. He pushed Kakarott aside who tried to turn him around. "Fucking idiot," Veliro repeated, pulling his torn pants up. Holding the pants at the waist to keep them from falling, he stumbled out the room.

XXXXX

He didn't exactly understand what happened. Why was Veliro so angry with him? That nonsense about jealousy and such…he could understand that Veliro might have been a bit shocked after the Prince almost attacked him, which made him talk nonsense, but Veliro was really angry with him.

Kakarott expected to see Veliro when he brought breakfast, but this time he received his meal via some other male whom he had never seen before. He was afraid that something might have happened to Veliro; for whatever reason the Prince almost attacked Veliro – the Prince had been really, really furious.

It was beyond him how Veliro gained knowledge that he and the Prince had lain together earlier, but he didn't actually care. He had been trying to brush those memories away for the past several weeks, and he could feel that he was succeeding. He still hadn't managed to separate 'Veliro' and the Prince's pictures in his head, but he was already moving in that direction. He wasn't growling anymore whenever he saw the Prince, was he? No, he wasn't. He didn't like the Prince around him, but he didn't feel intimidated anymore.

He wanted Veliro to come back. He'd been able to sense then that Veliro really felt hurt and angry. But he didn't hurt Veliro, did he? If Veliro decided that he didn't want to have anything to do with him, he at least wanted to know why Veliro changed his opinion.

He wanted Veliro to come back because he felt close to Veliro. He didn't exactly understand how it was possible, but he felt that. It was a very long time ago when he had felt such closeness to someone. Nine years ago, to be exact.

XXXXX

Veliro closed the door behind him, looked at Kakarott then crossed his arms. "So, are you going to tell me what happened between you two, or should I ask the Prince himself?" he glared at Kakarott.

Kakarott sighed, pulled himself up from the pillows and leaned on the headboard. He felt relieved – it was one o'clock in the morning, but Veliro did come back. Kakarott motioned for Veliro to sit down on the bed. Veliro didn't move.

"There's not much to tell," Kakarott shrugged then. He watched Veliro sit down at the table. Bandages on Veliro's tail were loose again. "It happened nine years ago. We were only boys then." He shifted uncomfortably under Veliro's gaze. "Our relationship lasted only several months."

"Why?" Veliro asked. He leaned on the table. He was confused and tired, and now he simply wanted to get some sleep. The problem was that he couldn't go to sleep before he finally knew what to do with Kakarott.

"He said that his father wouldn't let him," Kakarott shrugged. "After we split up, the next time I saw him was at that party where someone poisoned the fish," he shifted a bit uncomfortably again. "I didn't even know who he was until several weeks ago. While we were going out, I knew him as Veliro."

"Veliro?" Veliro asked surprised. "He didn't tell you his real name?"

Kakarott shook his head.

Veliro stared at Kakarott for some time. It could be possible. He didn't actually remember much of what happened nine years ago, but the Prince could have chosen to conceal his identity. And it was more than likely that at that time the King forbade his son to see Kakarott again.

He might've thought about a different possibility – that the Prince simply had been playing with Kakarott then as a distraction from boredom, but after seeing the Prince's eyes when he walked in on him and Kakarott in bed… The Prince was in love with Kakarott. He was sure that if the Prince hadn't been afraid to upset Kakarott then, he would have killed him without a second thought. The Prince was in love with Kakarott and was ready to kill anyone who only touched Kakarott, but Kakarott wasn't reciprocating his feelings.

"Why didn't he find you later?" Veliro asked.

Kakarott shrugged again. "He said that he had been looking. I don't know, it doesn't matter anymore," he shook his head.

"He tried to talk to you?" Veliro asked carefully. There was something strange about Kakarott's recitation of events. Kakarott jumped from one sentence to another, although Kakarott wasn't drawling he could see that Kakarott was forcing himself to speak and at the same time was masking himself behind indifference.

Kakarott nodded. "Yes, he said he sent me some letter or something where he explained what happened. Then said that he had been looking for me."

Veliro frowned. "Can you speak clearly? I'm not exactly following you… You're jumping from past to present. When did he tell you that his father forbade him to see you? What letter? What exactly happened?"

Kakarott rubbed his forehead. "Look, I really don't want to talk about this."

"Either you talk, or you'll never see me again," Veliro snorted angrily.

Kakarott moaned silently. He sighed and closed his eyes. "One day I was digging the garden, he came over to me. He told me that his name was Veliro. After that he visited me constantly – we went out to spar, fish, swim. I didn't know much about him, only that he was Elite, was studying at War Academy and that he was afraid that his father would find out about us. After several months we had our first sexual intercourse. After that I never saw him again. I thought that he was simply playing with me then. Not until this recent party, where I was told that the Prince wanted to see me. Of course I was angry with 'Veliro' and when I saw the Prince I just… Well, then he told me that he was the Prince, that he had been looking for me and that he had been sending letters. I don't know; besides, I never got them."

Veliro studied Kakarott's face. "And what exactly happened during those nine years?"

Kakarott was silent for some time. "He got me pregnant then, when we…" he shrugged at Veliro's round eyes. "Not that it matters …but … the baby died."

"Gods…" Veliro finally muttered. Now he knew why Kakarott couldn't understand and didn't accept the Prince. Now he knew why Kakarott had reacted to his name like that. "I'm sorry. He doesn't know, does he?"

Kakarott shook his head.

"But how…? Didn't you use any precautions? I can't believe that he would be so careless…"

"I wasn't in heat," Kakarott shook his head again. "I have that syndrome…err…what's it called…" he tried to remember.

"Oh," Veliro nodded. "I know it. You mean you don't necessarily have to be in heat to get pregnant?"

Kakarott nodded. "I didn't know this back then."

"You hated him, didn't you?" Veliro sighed, his hands supporting his heavy head, his fingers buried in his hair.

Kakarott nodded. "You can't imagine how."

"Why did the baby die?" Veliro asked softly. "Was it born dead?"

Kakarott shook his head. "No, he was a bit weak, but otherwise fine." He shifted between the covers. "When we, my father and I, moved out…" he sighed. "It's a long story, but on our way we were robbed. We didn't have anywhere to stay. We found some old house in a forest and settled in. We decided that after I gave birth, we'd simply go to a city where I could work as a blacksmith again and earn some money. My father was ill; he was hardly able to do anything useful. Anyways, the winter, as ill luck would have it, was very cold and stormy. My father went to hunt for food, and I grew very worried when he didn't come back at his usual time. After he'd gone missing for a whole day, I went to look for him." Kakarott fidgeted with his fingers. "Gods probably decided to have some fun, because after several kilometers I went into labor. Well, after that I was quite disoriented and, after the blizzard started, it was enough to throw me off track. I got lost. I don't remember much, probably I just circled around in that white invisibility. Damaro found me near the cave he and his brother lived in. I was unconscious for several weeks and the baby was frozen to death."

Veliro moved to the bed and embraced Kakarott, feeling Kakarott desperately clinging to him. He began to kiss Kakarott's tears away. "Shhh…" Now he wished he hadn't pushed Kakarott. "And your father? Did you find him?"

Kakarott nodded. "Terso that he tried to hunt down gored him." He shuddered, the picture of his dead father emerging in his head. "It was awful - as told the winter was very harsh. There was hardly anything left except picked bones when Damaro and I got to him. I was able to recognize him only by his clothes."

"Shh…" Veliro pressed Kakarott's head to his chest. He stroke Kakarott's hair for some time. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you," he sighed then.

Kakarott let out a shuddering breath. "It's okay. I needed to speak with someone about this, eventually…"

Veliro took Kakarott by his chin then kissed his forehead. "I'm really sorry," he brushed over Kakarott's cheek with his fingers. "Let's go to sleep now; it's late."

TBC


	9. Part 9

Hello, **majinbulgeta**! Well, they will try to find a way out of this, but what way it will be? Oh well – just have to read.

Hello, **Chrysta**! Well, Playing Home is updated, hahah. Anyways, what concerns the baby freezing to death…even don't know what to say, just wrote that. But I doubt very much that this lessened the hatred Kakarott felt towards "Veliro".

Oh, Damaro. Sure he's significant. The next chapter will show why. Though, already in this chapter you'll get to know about him more. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any profit.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Kakarott/Vegeta

Note: One a very kind girl drew a picture for me. It illustrates this chapter. Check it out: http/ marias17 deviantart com/ The picture is called "Armor". She has plenty of other nice and funny pics.

**Persistence**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by chillona

Part 9

It was dark outside. There was a loud rush of water heard everywhere.

Veliro turned between the sheets then brought his wristband closer to his eyes.

"Oh, fuck!" He jumped out of bed.

Kakarott sleepily blinked at the strange shifting in his bed. "Huh?" he questioningly raised his head at Veliro who was hurriedly pulling his boots on.

"I overslept," Veliro cursed, already running to the door.

"Need some help?" Kakarott sleepily grinned.

"Shut up, or you can forget your breakfast," Veliro shot through the door.

Kakarott chuckled and turned to his other side.

XXXXX

The prince frowned as soon as he saw Veliro shoot out of Kakarott's room. Veliro was in a hurry – Veliro ran past him, not even noticing him.

He couldn't keep himself from sniffing the air once Veliro was out of sight. No, there wasn't a sex scent. He could smell Kakarott's presence in the remnants of Veliro's scent, but no sex. And there was a distinctive scent of…tears. Tears? Kakarott's tears. Why was Kakarott crying? Did Veliro do something! Why was Veliro running!

The prince quickly went to Kakarott's door. After knocking and hearing a drowsy response, he entered. It was dark in the room – from the very morning it was heavily raining, and besides, the curtains in the room were drawn. There was Veliro and Kakarott's scents' mixed in the air, and the tear scent was much stronger.

Kakarott sat up in bed. "Your Highness?" he blinked, surprised. His sleepy head turned to follow the prince who went to the window and began opening the curtains.

"You can call me Vegeta," the prince said almost automatically. He turned back to observe Kakarott who didn't say anything.

"Did something happen?" Kakarott asked, shielding his eyes from the brighter light.

The prince's eyes wandered over Kakarott for some time. "No. Probably not." He slowly sat upon the chair at the table.

Kakarott frowned in confusion. He lowered his palm from his eyes to the covers in his lap. There it was again – that look. The Prince again was looking at him with that strange expression in his eyes.

Kakarott shifted uncomfortably. "Your… Pri… Veg…" He just sighed then. "What do you want?"

Ah. What did he want? Now he wanted to run his hands over Kakarott's hair to feel that distinct softness. He wanted to make Kakarott understand. He wanted Kakarott to stop flinching at his touch. He wanted Kakarott to enjoy being touched by him. Then he wanted to press his lips to Kakarott's and simply ravish him. He wanted to touch and caress, to feel the softness, hardness and curves of Kakarott's body. He wanted to pant and moan and come. He didn't want to be alone anymore. He wanted to be happy. Alongside Kakarott.

Kakarott felt oppressed by an uncomfortable silence after the prince didn't say anything. The prince sat staring at him with that look on his face, not moving. Kakarott didn't know what to do. He stared back for some time then turned away to look through the window. He watched the rain beat and flow down the windowpane. After some time it came to him that it was long ago when he had scented rain. He liked rain. It granted life. And death. Like most things. He liked the earth's scent after rain – it felt so fresh and alive. He used to play with Radditz in their yard during rain. They would be wet, dirty and muddy, but unbelievably happy. They would glance at each other with suppressed smiles when their father saw them and started shouting. They would rush into the house, blue and shivering from the cold, their teeth chattering. He could remember their warm fireplace and his big orange tea-mug.

The prince watched Kakarott for some time. He had to agree that Kakarott looked better. Kakarott looked healthier: he wasn't pale anymore, he finally put on some weight and he wasn't jumpy anymore. Yes, he had to agree that Veliro was doing well for Kakarott. Somehow he suddenly felt happy that he didn't kill Veliro then. "Why have you been crying?" he asked, sighing, shifting, and getting more comfortable in his chair.

Kakarott turned away from the window. "Just memories," he shrugged. He was a bit confused – why was the Prince asking that?

The prince observed Kakarott's face. "You look healthier." He smiled sadly, seeing Kakarott's complete confusion. Indeed, he should be grateful to Veliro – Kakarott's eyes were sparkling with life again. The darkness and that shade of madness were gone. "You can go outside, but stay in the castle limits. Today it's not a very good day for a walk, but tomorrow should be better."

Kakarott blinked. "Tha…Thanks your…Ve." He shifted. "Thanks."

He wondered how much time needed to pass before Kakarott felt comfortable enough to start calling him by his name. Kakarott didn't want to be familiar with him. That didn't feel right – they knew each other. They were in love with each other, he made love to Kakarott, and Kakarott didn't manage to force himself to call him by his name. That didn't feel right, that felt painful. "How is your brother, father? Do you want to see them?" Well, now he could see that he completely threw Kakarott off balance. Kakarott turned away from him.

"They're dead."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear." He could see Kakarott's brow rise. "How did they die?"

"My father was killed by the beast he was hunting, and Radditz was killed in an argument with his Elite lover."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I told him that he'd end up like that," Kakarott shrugged. He tried to warn Radditz – in the end Radditz got off track. If at first Radditz was a normal man with heightened sexual cravings, in the end he became a sexual maniac that shared his bed with everyone willing. Some of those 'everyone' weren't worth touching with a ten-foot pole, let alone be seen with.

"Is there anyone else you'd like to see?" the prince asked. Kakarott blinked at him.

"No," he shook his head. "Of course not," he chuckled. It finally occurred to him what the Prince was trying to do. Whoever he saw would be arrested or killed the very second he named names.

The ache in his chest hurt worse. It was continuously like that – no matter what he tried to do – Kakarott just distanced from him more. Kakarott didn't trust him a bit.

XXXXX

The prince was right – the rain did still the next day, and he already couldn't wait to get out of his room. He just quickly took a shower then had his breakfast and then ran to the door. After the incident with the guards and Veliro, when he literally blasted the door off its hinges, the door had never been locked. The Prince knew it couldn't keep him inside anyway.

Kakarott closed the door behind him and began to climb down the stairs. He was a bit surprised to find that nobody was guarding him. With the lock it was clear, but all that time he was sure that at least someone should be standing at the staircase. Appears that he was wrong. The Prince really trusted him too much.

Kakarott reached the end of the stairs. He stood there faltering then turned to the left. He realized that he had no idea how to get out. Then he noticed two guards dressed in black colors near the door at the end of the corridor. He advanced to them intending to ask the way. The guards crossed his path.

"And where do you think you're going?" one of them asked, measuring Kakarott with his eyes. He snarled, noticing Kakarott's white-less tail tip. "How did you get here?" he growled.

Kakarott opened his mouth to ask the way outside.

"Get back into the kitchen!" the other guard ordered, motioning to the corridor with his head.

Kakarott stared at them shortly then turned around and marched back.

"Novice…" Kakarott heard behind his back. He didn't bother to explain; whatever was behind that door, it probably wasn't the way outside. He had to try for the kitchen. He should find Veliro somewhere around. Veliro would show him how to get out this cursed place.

After he reached the stairs again, he turned to the right. This time there were no guards and the end of the corridor opened into a big beautifully decorated hall. He hesitated a bit after noticing four doors. He took the closest door to his right. He silently closed the door behind his back then almost jumped out of his skin, noticing two guards standing and looking at him with very interested faces. They were guarding the door from the front.

"How the fuck did you get in?" the taller of the guards asked, reaching out his hand and grasping Kakarott by his collar to keep him in place.

"Let go of him," hissed another, smacking his hand. "Now!" he elbowed his partner in the ribs none too gently. "Do you want your head cut off!" he cursed as his partner hesitated. "It's the same guy the Prince ordered us not to touch!"

The guard's eyes widened and he immediately let go of Kakarott. "Err…sorry…" he nervously chuckled. "Didn't recognize you with clothes…"

Kakarott's cheeks painted red. "I had on a towel," he scowled at the guy. Kakarott rubbed his neck where the collar had chaffed his skin. "Can you tell me how I can get outside the castle?"

The smaller of the two nodded. "I can show you to the main door. I'll just inform the base first."

"Thanks," Kakarott nodded gratefully. While waiting for the man to finish talking into his scouter, he rubbed the back of his neck again. He then noticed the bigger guard's eyes on him. "What?"

"You wouldn't tell that to the Prince, would you?" the guard nervously asked.

Kakarott rolled his eyes. Like the Prince cared! The Prince probably wouldn't even understand what he was talking about. "No. But next time…" Oh, what the heck, why not? Kakarott chuckled mentally.

"We can go," the smaller guard turned to Kakarott. Actually the guard was a bit confused – he got an order to accompany the man. The Prince had left some strange orders concerning Kakarott - everyone had to fulfill Kakarott's every wish. Kakarott was allowed to do everything he wanted except try to kill them or leave the castle's surroundings. The guard blinked at Kakarott, intrigued. He had never seen or heard the Prince behave with his lovers like that before. It wasn't strange for him anymore that the Prince chose a low class lover again – the Prince was infamous for choosing low class inbreeds to couple with. Hell knows, what attracted the Prince to them. True, the oncoming heat sometimes could mess one's mind up, that probably again was the reason why the Prince was acting so weird lately and was crazed about some unknown third-class. Well, he had seen what Kakarott was capable of – the guy single-handedly manhandled three Elites, but that was no reason to keep a third-class in the castle. Though, he knew to keep his mouth shut. If the Prince had chosen Kakarott to 'help' him during his heat – that was fine with him, although, this time he surely would like to switch places with this low class inbreed. "Follow me," he motioned to Kakarott.

Kakarott followed the guard down the endless corridors and halls. Already halfway he realized that he wouldn't manage to remember the way and gave up trying.

Kakarott grinned at Veliro who rushed past him, a bucket full of hot steaming water in his hand. Veliro smiled back.

"Around seven?" Kakarott shouted at Veliro's already disappearing back. He grinned contently after hearing Veliro's laugh echoing farther in the corridor. Kakarott noticed the guard's face get a hesitant expression. "What?"

"You shouldn't get familiar with the guys here," the guard advised. "He might be discontent if he catches someone's scent on you."

"Who?" Kakarott shook his head not understanding.

"Well, the Prince, of course," the guard rolled his eyes. The Prince had chosen not only a low inbreed but also a stupid one. "You know how heat can trigger possessiveness, don't you? You look old enough to know…" he just couldn't help biting.

"Heat?" Kakarott stopped in his way. Oh shit. So this was what it was about! That's why the Prince was keeping him in the castle! But then he shook his head in hesitation. The Prince wasn't 'Veliro'. The Prince wasn't like that. It was just a coincidence.

"Yes; heat, rut, the need to fuck everyone around!" the guard almost growled.

Kakarott glared at him but didn't say anything. Oh, he perfectly knew what the heat meant. He had been in heat several times. He fucked himself unconscious. Other males went in heat once or twice a year. Because he had that damn syndrome, he wasn't even sure of his own cycle, he probably didn't even have it. He was fertile most of the time anyway, which made the heat completely unnecessary; it was as if he were in heat all the time, anyway, except that he didn't feel any effect. Despite this he went in heat several times. He guessed that those several times his body simply registered lack of sex. His first heat was the reason why he finally let Damaro take him. He wouldn't have gone to bed with Damaro if not for that heat. It wasn't that Damaro was a bad person, it was simply that Damaro fucked everyone around. He didn't want to be only a convenient fuck, but as the heat increased he couldn't resist.

Damaro wasn't his lover. He didn't know who Damaro was in that particular case, but Damaro really wasn't his lover. Damaro actually hardly liked having sex with him. Damaro frequently jeered at him because of his bed habits. He knew that Damaro was using him when he couldn't find anyone better to drag into his bed. And he wasn't sure why he let Damaro do that. Most of the time he was probably drunk or affected by Damaro's or his own heat, but there were several times when he simply let Damaro fuck him. Damaro would come to him, press him to a wall, and he simply would go with it. Damaro was aggressive and not caring in bed. After Damaro he always had plenty of bruises, scratches and bites. Oh, it wasn't that he didn't like sex with Damaro, obviously it was the reason why he went those other times to bed with Damaro, but afterwards he almost always felt misused and humiliated.

Kakarott felt himself lifted up as finally the heavy door closed behind his back. He looked around, deciding where to go. The area was huge: before him opened the sight with a wide road, which sides were surrounded by various tall and thick trees, which name he mostly didn't know. In the middle of the road there was a big fountain. There was green grassland everywhere. And there were several big statues.

Kakarott could see the beginning of the gardens further on his left side – there was a huge hedge of climbing blooming plants and shrubbery. He turned left. Kakarott wanted to see a few of the ponds he had seen before through the window in his room.

Kakarott turned around after hearing the footsteps behind. The guard was following him. The guard was keeping his distance of a good ten meters, but by the look that the guard was giving him, it was clear that he wasn't going to leave him in peace. Oh, well – fair enough – he tried to poison half of the party.

He walked through the gates that were entwined and overgrown with red climbing roses. After he passed the gates, he almost stopped in admiration – the greenery and the colors of blooms and trees! Lanes and walks surrounded by blossoming flowers and shrubbery. Engraved and trimmed spring fountains, decorative ponds and statues. He had never imagined that such a place could exist: so much greenery and water in one place! As the planet always was on the brink of water shortage, such an enormous area of blooming and vigorously thriving greenness was something beyond comprehension. He had heard about these gardens before, but never had he imagined that it might be such an overwhelming experience.

Kakarott took a path to the right. He could hear the guard padding behind him but chose to ignore that; he couldn't do anything about it, anyway.

Kakarott was looking around, inhaling the different pleasant scents. Deeper in the garden he saw one big statue. It was a statue of a man. He didn't know who he was, but the man had a sword and was very similar to the Prince. Kakarott went closer to the sculpture to observe it.

"Interested?"

Kakarott jumped at the sudden sound. He turned around and saw the prince land behind him. The prince motioned for the guard, dismissing him. The guard saluted, turned around and left. Kakarott nodded and turned back to the statue.

"It's my great-great-grandfather, the first King ever," the prince explained, coming closer to Kakarott.

"You look very similar," Kakarott's head lowered to his shoulder while he was observing the statue.

The prince chuckled. "You should know that all men of Vegeta house have similar looks. Have you ever met my father?"

Kakarott shook his head. "Why is he portrayed with a sword?" he asked. "We don't use such weapons…"

The prince laughed amused. "It was only about several thousand years ago when our ancestors learned to control their ki. You should know that…" he softly laughed again.

Kakarott turned around shaking in anger. "Your Highness forgets that such worms as third-class have never had an opportunity to be normally educated! I can hardly write my name!" His eyes flared at the prince then Kakarott turned to go.

"I'm sorry," the prince caught up with Kakarott. "I shouldn't have laughed, I just…didn't think," he apologized in a tone that was seeking for reconciliation. Kakarott didn't answer anything, and the prince followed him in silence.

"How do you water all the plants here? The area is huge!" Kakarott asked after some time.

The prince relaxed a bit. "I don't exactly know, but there are several irrigation channels, which are coming from the nearby lake, and besides that there is a network of irrigation tubes underground. And of course there are plenty of gardeners to keep an eye on the plants."

The prince watched Kakarott squat down next to a bush with beautiful big blue blossoms. He had no idea what the plant was called and hoped that Kakarott wouldn't ask.

"We had one of these at home, when I was a small boy," Kakarott said, brushing his fingers over the fragile blossom. "Near the front door. My mother liked them. After she died, I used to water it, but once the summer was very hot, and I was away for a week, and…" Kakarott turned around to look at the prince. "Could I have one? I mean…if…err…doesn't matter…" he turned back to brush over the blue blossom again.

The prince quickly nodded at Kakarott's back. "Yes, of course…" he hesitated a bit. "Just remind me after…this ordeal is finished."

Kakarott was silent for some time. "Why are you here?" he asked then. "I'm not going to run away. If I wanted, I could have done it, or at least tried to, long ago… One guard is more than enough."

The pain in his chest became more acute again. Why was Kakarott asking these questions yet again? Why couldn't Kakarott see? "I know that…" He could see that Kakarott was waiting for him to say something more. What he could say to Kakarott? "Why do you hate me, Kakarott? I told you why I didn't come back then, I told you what happened. Why can't you forgive me?" he knew his voice was taking a pleading note and he hardly cared. "I…I…" he wanted to tell Kakarott how he felt about him, but was afraid that Kakarott would only laugh at him. He just stared at Kakarott, waiting, not daring to say anything more.

Kakarott broke the eye contact and turned his head away from him. "I don't hate you." He hesitated a moment. "I just… I'm confused." He turned back to look at the prince again. "I don't exactly understand the situation. I…" he squirmed then. "I heard… Can I ask you something?" He continued further after the prince nodded, "Some people think that you keep me here…" he wasn't sure how to proceed, "Well, heat and stuff…"

The prince's eyes widened. "No, no, no," he quickly shook his head, his breath hitched. No wonder Kakarott couldn't relax around him! "Be calm about it," he reassured Kakarott. "Who the hell told you that?" he asked, suddenly angered. Of course, if Kakarott was thinking that he wanted to force himself on him, things weren't going to work!

Kakarott just shook his head. "I just heard…"

"Veliro?" the prince almost growled. He wouldn't be surprised if Veliro would start making stories up only to keep Kakarott!

"No," Kakarott denied. He felt relieved. The Prince was much stronger than him, and according to the written and unwritten Saiyan laws, the Prince could take any partner he only managed to defeat – willing or not. "Some of your guards."

"Hn," he clenched his fist. But he had to agree that there was some truth – he completely forgot about his heat. He had about a week left until his heat started. He had to find a partner, otherwise, if the heat grew really strong and intense, he might just do what Kakarott feared. Already, while in normal state, he couldn't be near Kakarott and not to think about sex with him. He knew that by all rights he simply could take Kakarott, fuck him, mark him, do whatever only he wanted with the man, but the thing was that he perfectly knew that this was exactly what he didn't want. He wanted Kakarott to respond to his feelings. He was clever and experienced enough to know that forced relationships never brought happiness. He felt sorry for his father's lovers, he didn't want Kakarott to be like any of them.

The prince walked with Kakarott until they finished observing the garden. The prince had commented on several statues and answered several of Kakarott's questions. The prince felt elated that Kakarott was questioning and that overall Kakarott seemed to be warmer to him.

TBC


	10. Part 10

Hello, **Rourinu**! Nice to hear that you like this fic. Well, yeah, sometimes happens that a spark you feel while writing a story, just leaves somewhere. For example now I'm sitting at three different not finished stories. I already started posting one of them. And who knows, it might happen that I just don't feel like writing it (luckily I have only 1, 5 chapter left, so I suppose I'd finish it in any case). That's why I usually don't post stories until I finish them.

Good read? Eh, thanks, though, sometimes after reading some other stories, of other authors… I wish I'd be much smarter. Sometimes I hate my fics. Really. Hahaha, but on the other hand, seeing some masterpieces makes me work harder. And yeah…there are some other stories, but of that different kind, that make me want to howl and laugh at the same time… Those too make me try harder, to keep my head above the water, hahah Well, maybe it sounds a bit cruel, but that's truth – that's how I feel.

Hello, **majinbulgeta**! Thanks for your review!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money off this.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Kakarott/Vegeta

**Persistence**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by achillona

Part 10

Veliro had several days off and went to see his family; therefore Kakarott had no idea how to occupy himself. He spent most of his time in the garden. He was simply sitting on a bench in the middle of luxurious plants, inhaling the wondrous aromas and thinking. That was the only one thing left for him to do – think. He was sorting and resorting his thoughts, but didn't exactly know where they were leading him. Each time he tried to think about his future he simply didn't know what to think, because he had no idea what was going to happen with him. Was the Prince going to let him go sooner or later, or in the end was he going to be handed over to the tribunal? Mostly he thought about 'Veliro' and Veliro, and the Prince, of course. And it was settling in his mind. Maybe not as much as settling, but simply reaching some reconcilement, some peace.

XXXXX

The prince passed blooming shrubbery then stopped on the small walk. He observed Kakarott, who was sitting on the bench and warming up in the sun. He hadn't seen Kakarott for several days. The prince had been busy with handling the situation in Remar – about twenty Elites had swarmed into the local duke's castle and killed him.

The prince knew that Veliro was away for several days. He suspected that Kakarott was bored to death.

The prince advanced closer to Kakarott. "Hello," he greeted.

Kakarott raised his head to look at the prince. He shielded his eyes against the sun. "Hello," he nodded. As he still wasn't sure how to call the prince, he decided simply to do without address. He looked carefully at the Prince. Somehow the Prince seemed to be worn out and tired.

"Bored?" the prince asked. He saw Kakarott hesitate with his answer, but finally Kakarott lowered his palm and nodded. "Would you like a spar?" the prince suggested. He saw Kakarott's eyes sparkle, but then they clouded with hesitation and uncertainty. He wanted Kakarott to agree. He loved their spars then, and he knew that Kakarott had enjoyed them too. He felt his heart flutter as Kakarott finally nodded and stood up. He could hardly describe the joy he felt.

Kakarott followed the prince through the garden back into the castle. The prince would have preferred taking Kakarott to their old sparring grounds, but he realized that it wouldn't be a good idea – Kakarott reacted very strongly to that bit of his past. That was the main difference between them: while he treasured, lived and fed on those past events and experiences, Kakarott meanwhile shunned and despised them.

They entered the castle, and the prince led Kakarott into a small room with various training suits and armors that were hanging on the walls or were put on several benches. The prince motioned for Kakarott to choose what he wanted. Kakarott picked up an orange training suit then began to test the armors. In the end he picked up the one the prince advised as the best one.

From the small room they went into the huge training hall. Kakarott observed the gray walls and three huge windows in the ceiling then lowered his eyes and questioningly looked at the prince who was wearing a black training suit with dark shiny armor on top.

"Have you been training much?" the prince asked, his bootless feet growing into the cold floor as he moved into his fighting position.

"Not exactly," Kakarott shook his head, moving into his. "Didn't have many opportunities."

The prince motioned for Kakarott to attack him. He had no idea how strong Kakarott was, thus wanted to test him first. He didn't make the same mistake and this time he was prepared to block Kakarott's punch to his face.

Kakarott jumped aside to avoid an oncoming strike to his stomach then lashed out with his hand to the prince's back. Kakarott was thrown back as suddenly, using his ki, the prince turned around in mid air and kicked Kakarott directly in his chest. Kakarott hit the ground with his back and took several seconds to lie on the floor to regain his breath that had just been knocked out of his lungs.

After Kakarott jumped to his feet, the prince moved back into his fighting stance. The prince could see dark and promising flames dancing in Kakarott's eyes and braced himself. Kakarott flew at him at top speed. He ducked then jumped back to avoid Kakarott's foot sweeping him off of his own feet. After Kakarott blocked his high kick to his side, he had to quickly jump back to avoid Kakarott grabbing him by his ankle. He ducked as Kakarott's fist targeted his head. While at it, he punched Kakarott in the stomach, throwing him back a good five meters.

Kakarott hit the wall with his back and dropped to the ground on his knees, just in time to support himself with his arms. He soothingly rubbed his aching stomach while gasping for air, then, after a moment, was on his feet again.

Kakarott's dark eyes met the prince's blazing ones. The prince threateningly lowered his head and bared his canines. Defying the display, Kakarott snarled and bared his own canines. His tail angrily thrashed behind his back then came to tightly wrap back around his waist. He launched himself at the prince again.

They exchanged several punches then Kakarott managed to land a solid hit on the prince. The hit was blocked, but it was enough to unbalance the prince and to throw him further. Kakarott used the opportunity and swept the staggering prince off his feet. He grabbed the prince by his arm, intending to wind the prince round and to twist the arm behind the prince's back. But the prince's bare foot caught him in the side and knocked him away.

Kakarott realized he was emitting a non-stop low growl. The fight wasn't going very well, at least for him. Kakarott risked a second to look at his armor. There was a crack on the upper half, where the prince had hit him in the chest. And there was a dent the size of the prince's fist on the lower part of the armor. Kakarott's eyes widened, his growl muted. At least it held, Kakarott thought, moving closer to the prince.

The prince showered Kakarott with a rain of blows and hits that forced Kakarott to switch from offensive to defensive. Kakarott grit his teeth not intending to give up yet. He caught a moment and kicked the prince in the stomach. As Kakarott didn't have enough leverage, the kick wasn't powerful, but it was enough to break through the prince's endless assaults. Kakarott didn't waste time, and, while the prince was still imbalanced, delivered a powerful punch right into the prince's left eye, which threw the prince back about ten meters.

The prince shook his head while lying on the floor. After a few seconds his head cleared and he was on his feet again. He regretted that it seemed there was some sort of mutual agreement between them not to use their energy to create blasts.

Kakarott rolled to the side to escape the prince's oncoming foot. Somewhere in the back of his mind registered that the prince was faster with his feet than him. Kakarott rolled over once again then, quickly placed his hands on the floor, above his head, and, balancing his weight, with lightning speed leveled himself from his palms to his feet. He quickly leaned to the side when the prince's fist sought his face then fell back to the ground, this time supporting himself with his right hand, while his left foot swept the prince out off his feet. Kakarott knew he was good at it – sweeping his opponent from his feet. The prince fell to the ground, and Kakarott was immediately on top of him, pinning him down with his weight, grabbing him by his wrists. But while at it, Kakarott made a mistake leaning his head too close to the prince's, and the next second the prince's forehead smashed into his nose. While Kakarott was disoriented by painful, swirling and sparkling dots, the prince took the advantage of him.

The prince pinned Kakarott under him, to the floor, without any chance of escape. The prince could feel the rage and fight excitement slowly fade away from his system. His adrenaline level began to even off and suddenly the prince found himself staring at Kakarott's dark eyes before his face. The prince could see that Kakarott was a bit confused as to what was going to happen now. They both knew that Kakarott had lost and the fight was over. The prince felt weird. He held Kakarott by his arms and stared at Kakarott further. After he leaned down to Kakarott's face, he saw Kakarott's confusion only increase.

He didn't dare kiss Kakarott. After his lips touched Kakarott's, Kakarott had gasped rather loudly, his eyes flying wide, his breathing stuck in his throat. That hadn't been very encouraging…

The prince pulled away from Kakarott, releasing him. Kakarott stared at the prince's back while the prince walked towards the door. The sound of the door closing behind the prince's back made Kakarott snap out of it. He sat up on the floor, his eyes still on the heavy, white door.

Kakarott lingered in the training hall. He sat on the cold floor and stared at his own hands.

XXXXX

The other day he was too scared to see Kakarott. He was afraid to even think of how Kakarott might react to him. He shouldn't have tried to kiss Kakarott then, in the training hall. Oh, well, now it was too late – he had fucked things up even more. Though, he wondered if it was possible at all.

The prince watched Kakarott through the window. Kakarott was sitting on the grass with his back leaning on a tree. Kakarott seemed so small and lonely from the view high above. The prince leaned on the window frame. He sighed, his breath making the glass cloudy. For some time he watched Kakarott, thinking why everything had to be so difficult.

He saw Kakarott shift then stand up. Soon he saw why Kakarott had moved – there was Veliro coming from Kakarott's left. He watched them talk for some time then Kakarott pulled Veliro to him, their mouths locking. He turned away from the sight. Each time he saw them together, his heart bled. He was torn between being happy for Kakarott and killing Veliro on the spot. He was afraid that Kakarott and Veliro's relationship might grow stronger, and later he wouldn't able to do anything about it. He was afraid that Kakarott might fall in love or maybe even already had fallen in love with Veliro. The thought about that made him almost sick with despair and pain.

XXXXX

His could feel that his son wasn't listening again. Vegeta was again staring through the damn window and looking at the damn third-class.

The king stopped talking and looked at his son with an annoyed expression on his face. The prince indeed wasn't listening. The prince was standing at the window, and looking down at the garden. The king ruffled the documents on his table for some time then angrily pushed the papers away and leaned back into his big leather chair. For some time he tapped his fingers on the table then rolled his eyes at his son, and then rolled them again.

He stared at his son for several moments more. It didn't seem that Vegeta even realized that he had stopped talking. He could fucking start dancing on the fucking table and his idiot son wouldn't notice! And everything because of some third-class! Each time that damn heat of his started, Vegeta turned into a bloody idiot!

The king tapped his fingers on the table again then crossed his feet under the table. He locked his gaze on his son's back.

Though he knew, he could feel, that this time it wasn't only the damn heat. His son was too distracted lately, too restless, too concerned. After that damn third-class appeared in the castle, his son began running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Vegeta was used to taking third-classes into his bed, but this one… Vegeta was jumping around him all the time, fulfilling all the third-class's wishes only to keep him content. The damn third-class almost killed two Elite guards, and instead of execution got immunity. It was the guards who got executed. Unbelievable. Well, of course that was interesting how a third-class managed to stand up against three Elites, but in this case it didn't matter.

The third-class was left to freely wander through the castle and surroundings. Whoever the man was, Vegeta wasn't indifferent to him. He was not stupid; he could see that his moron son was displaying all the affection signs. And he couldn't understand that – his son had access to all of the highest social classes, to the very cream of society, all the richest, and what was his son doing? –Tormenting himself because of some stupid third-class slut. There was something unclear again – Vegeta seemed to be unhappy instead of jumping for joy. Why? Because the slut needed more than his son could give? Was that this why Vegeta let his slut and that second-class boy fuck each other? He had never noticed Vegeta showing signs of sharing his lovers before. Ah, that's what you get for falling in love with a whore.

Oh, he had his suspicions. He was sure that this third-class was the same individual whom Vegeta already had lost his head over nine years ago. He probably wouldn't have had any idea, but after Vegeta recently made comments about that damn incident nine years ago and seemed to be very vague about it, and even apologized… And this time he wasn't sure that he would have enough power put an end to this nonsense. Vegeta was much stronger than him now. Vegeta didn't care, Vegeta didn't ask for his opinion about things like this. Vegeta did as he pleased. But he was worried – his son seemed to be much more than a bit interested in that whore. What if Vegeta decided to choose him instead of a righteous Elite, desirably Amial, the richest of them? That would be a fucking joke – the castles hospitality would soon be well known not only for its feasts and merriments but also for good bitches because the prince's mate would be ready to serve everyone. Interesting… just how good is that third-class, that Vegeta doesn't want to exchange him for anyone else? Had to be an amazing fuck.

XXXXX

Kakarott lessened his pace, after the prince joined him in the hallway. The prince nodded in greeting, but it seemed that he was struggling with his further actions. Kakarott greeted too and silently proceeded with his walking. He was going to meet Veliro; they arranged to meet at eight near the main-fountain in the garden.

Finally, when they approached the second door, the prince seemed to have reached a decision.

"About yesterday," the prince began a bit unsurely. "Hmm…" he looked at the door adjacent to them, trying to arrange his thoughts, which were jumping from apology to confession. He knew he could use his oncoming heat as an excuse, but the truth was that the heat had nothing to do with that unsuccessful kiss yesterday. Kakarott probably would believe him, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to lie to Kakarott. No, of course, he didn't want, but then it meant either leaving it all as it is, or plunging even further. "Err…" he squeezed, intense and stubbornly staring at the door, while he could feel Kakarott staring at him and waiting. He finally turned his head to meet Kakarott's eyes, which really didn't help at all, and managed to mumble something completely incoherent again.

"What?" Kakarott asked, sighing, as he didn't understand a thing the prince said.

The prince blinked intensely and tried again, "I said I-"

The explosion threw them to different sides of the corridor. Kakarott hit the wall with his back and fell to his knees. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the dizzying haze in his eyes and stop the ringing in his ears. Finally, as the ringing subsided into a loud buzz, and his eyes were able to identify several objects farther than his hand reached, he staggered to his feet. There was an impenetrable cloud of dust and shouting everywhere. He stood swaying and coughing for several seconds then noticed the prince rising up from under the heavy door, which was blown on him by the explosion. The prince flung the heavy door from him as if it were only a mere coverlet and stood up.

Kakarott turned to where the door had been, trying to comprehend what the hell's happening. Through the heavy cloud of dust he saw some silhouettes moving, but, as he still was disoriented by the ringing in his head and the dust that filled his lungs, he just stood there, leaning on the same wall, he'd just been thrown into, and coughed his head off.

"Oh, fuck…"

That was the only warning Kakarott heard before the prince launched at him, and then they both were blasted through the wall.

Kakarott's head was throbbing madly, and his entire back hurt. He tried to move and realized that there was something lying on top of him. No, not something, someone. He pushed the heavy body off him, blinked several times until his eyes began to work more or less normally and staggered to his feet. There was a huge hole in the wall next to him. Some fuckers had just blasted him and the Prince through the damn wall!

He stumbled a bit closer to the hole. There were some screams, but because of the damn dust, or, more likely, smokescreen, he couldn't see a thing. He was growling loudly and was ready for a massacre. He wanted to simply throw himself through the hole and fucking slaughter everyone. The urge was so strong that it made something else in his head stir and wonder why he felt like that. The answer was immediate – blood. The air was filled with the scent of blood. And burning flesh, and death. And it all was very close, very, very close, actually under his very nose.

Kakarott lowered his head to look at himself. He was covered in blood. His clothes, his hands were covered in blood. Not understanding, he turned his head back to look at the prince who was still lying on the floor.

He stared at the Prince's body that was lying in an unnatural position. The Prince was lying on his stomach, his face turned to his side, something there was… There was blood everywhere, half of the clothes were missing, and he was able to see burnt and scorched skin. He went closer. The Prince was looking at him, staring at him. There was that look in the Prince's eyes again. He stared back at those eyes. They were so full of…of…something, of something he had seen nine years ago. They were full of that something, so full that it made his head spin. And then the eyes closed.

He stared for some time until he realized that he could hear someone urgently shouting his name. He felt the daze engulf him again, but he managed to raise his head to the source of the familiar voice.

"Kakarott, finish him and let's go! Soon the rest of the guards will be here! Kakarott!" Damaro shouted.

Kakarott gazed at him confused. He looked around and only then noticed that he was blocking the group's way to the prince. There were three black dressed men who were trying to get past him. He was not only blocking their way, but he also was standing in his fighting position and threateningly growling.

"Kakarott, what the fuck are you doing!" Damaro cursed, swatting one of his men out of his way and running to the prince. He just gasped as Kakarott suddenly flung him away. Damaro used his ki to stop midway to the hard wall. Not lowering the knife, he approached Kakarott again. Kakarott blocked his way again.

He was hardly able understand what was going on and what he was doing. Everything was just in a heavy daze. He just knew one thing – the Prince took the blast on himself to protect him. Vegeta did that for him. He had been wrong all that time, wrong about Vegeta.

Damaro muttered a colorful curse as Kakarott simply brushed his men through the nearest window. As the men were only third or second-class they were not a challenge for Kakarott. He had to get out. They already wasted enough time while messing about with Kakarott. He could not believe that Kakarott would betray him like this. The entire mission was about rescuing Kakarott. Yes, to kill the Prince and the King were the main goals, but in his head it was all about Kakarott.

Damaro shot through the same window Kakarott had swatted his men through. He only got several meters before he ran into ten Saiyans who were wearing army uniforms.

Kakarott was able to hear shouts and curses that Damaro sent him as the guards dragged him to the dungeon, but he felt as though his mind had simply shut down. At the moment he didn't care about anything except Vegeta staying alive.

Several guards advanced to Kakarott. They wanted to get to the prince and carry him to the medical bay, but Kakarott wasn't letting them pass. They glanced at each other, but weren't sure what to do – it was clear that Kakarott wasn't attacking their prince, but it was also clear that if the prince didn't get help, he would die. The guards felt relieved as the king entered the room. The king immediately estimated the situation, and after two seconds Kakarott was knocked out cold.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Hello, **majinbulgeta**! No suspense this time. Well, maybe some. The things are quieting, at least the most of them.

Hello, **Aileen**! Thanks for the review. Glad you liked.

Hello, **Maria S**! No cliffies this time, just some nerve dance and headache for Kakarott.

Hello, **Rourinu**! Most of your questions will be answered in this chapter. But probably you'll get some new ones. Always happens. Glad you liked!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money of this.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Kakarott/Vegeta

**Persistence**

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by achillona

Part 11

Gods, why did he feel as if he'd been thrown into a vat of acid?

The prince's eyelashes fluttered then his eyes opened. He was lying in his room, in his bed on his stomach. The prince was confused – it felt as if his entire back was on fire. He felt sick and weak. He tried to move, and hissed in pain as his body gave a harsh protest.

"Don't move."

With a great effort the prince tried to turn his head to his father's voice. The king pushed his chair into his line of vision, making the task much easier. The prince put his head back on the pillow.

The king observed his son's face then sighed. "The insurgents are caught and executed. Their leader, Damaro, is still in the dungeon. I presumed you might want to have a word with him before he died." The king shrugged, dismissively waving his hand in the air. "Though, he is not one of those who talk. Spent several hours with him but didn't manage to get a word."

"Kakarott?" the prince managed to find a voice in his sore and hoarse throat.

The king snorted, rolling his eyes. He left his chair and wandered into the middle of room, out of his son's sight, then turned to go back to his chair, but then stopped again. Finally he crossed his arms and locked his gaze on his son's bandaged back. "And nevertheless you've chosen very well. That third-class of yours saved your life," he said in an annoyed voice. "He was ready to splash anyone's guts who went near you." He saw his son's arm grip the pillow tighter.

"Ho-?"

"He's alright," the king looked at the ceiling. "Oh, he's perfectly fine. Though I had a thought to kill him and later shift the blame on the rebels. Your third-class idiot had conveniently been wearing blue colors, same as our guards and staff. Could have simply said that anyone of them blasted his scull to hell."

"Why d-?"

"Ah…I, thought that you'd be very unhappy," the king sighed, slowly walking over to the chair and sitting down. He looked at his son's face. "They got here through some goddamned tunnel underneath this damn castle," he changed the subject. "I told your grandfather that it was a fucked up idea to settle in this cursed castle. He should have built one, if he wanted a castle, or at least checked better for damn secret passages. Fuck knows, maybe next time they are going to crawl out from under the bookshelves or under-beds." He noticed that his son was drowsy. "How the fuck did they get you on your back?" he finally asked.

The prince blinked his tired eyes; he felt drained and his body was sinking into healing sleep. He looked at his father's face. "Can I get a glass of water, please?"

The king sighed again. He stood up. "Yes, I'll send someone. And you'll need the bandages changed."

"How bad is it?" the prince closed his eyes.

"Bad enough."

The prince chewed his lower lip.

"Though you are healing fast," said the king with an almost comforting note in his voice. "Your entire back is covered in wounds and blisters. Your tail is scorched as hell and your hair got singed too. Before you ask – they used some fucking clever gun. I've already found and killed the inventor and everyone who had anything to do with it. Of course, the sketches were too priceless to destroy." The king went to the door. "Do you want your third-class to bring the water to you?"

The prince's eyes opened. He stared at the dresser before him. "Y-n-yes."

The king just nodded and silently closed the door behind him.

XXXXX

Kakarott's hands were shaking so much that the glasses, which were on the tray, were jingling nonstop. He put the tray back on the table, deeply inhaled several times, took the tray again and went to the prince's room.

Kakarott had been mortified after the king entered his room and ordered him to immediately take some juice and water to the prince. Kakarott nervously ran to the kitchen where Veliro showed him everything. Seeing Kakarott's distress, Veliro tried to calm him down, but without any luck. Kakarott didn't know what to expect. He was sure that the prince knew that he belonged to the same rebel group as Damaro. The prince might have thought that he had something to do with that attack. Besides, Kakarott wanted to ask a very big favor, and was afraid that his request might be refused, or worse – punished with death.

After hearing the answer, Kakarott entered the prince's room. "Your highn-" Kakarott faltered seeing the prince lying in his bed on his stomach, his back all covered with bandages. Kakarott saw that the prince's face was turned away from him.

"You can call me Vegeta," the prince automatically answered, not turning to look at Kakarott. He had no strength to move his body.

"I brought some juice and water," Kakarott finally shook himself. He rounded the prince's bed. He put his tray on the cupboard. "Would you like water or juice?" he asked. "There's aritu, saira and latri."

"Saira will be just fine," the prince said. He watched Kakarott pour him a glass of saira juice. Because of Kakarott's shaking hands there was more juice floating on the tray than in the glass. "Look at me," the prince said.

Kakarott stood for some time staring at the glass of saira then finally raised his eyes to the prince's face. He nervously stared back into the prince's eyes. He loudly gulped.

"My father told me that you saved my life…" the prince asked rather than said.

"Err…" Kakarott fidgeted. "You saved mine." He was relieved when at least for some time those two black pools closed, releasing him from their binding spell.

The prince's eyes opened again. "Isn't Damaro in the same group as you?"

Kakarott slowly nodded. "Yes. He's…" Kakarott faltered, "…Was my friend." He was sure that Damaro would never forgive him this. He became an enemy to Damaro. And it was no wonder. "I…I…can I ask you something?" Kakarott nervously shifted then lowered himself near the bed, squatting down. The prince nodded, but Kakarott felt so scared that he was hardly able to breathe. "Can you release him? I'm sure there must be some compromise available… The king is going to kill him…"

The prince closed his eyes then, after a minute, opened them again. "Do you realize what you're asking?" He was silent for some time. "I understand that you must feel guilty, but I can't grant that. Besides, now I can't even do anything about it. Not until I get up from this bed. And I advise you not to speak about this with my father, otherwise it would be the first thing he'd do – kill Damaro. My father doesn't like you. And he isn't nice with people whom he doesn't like. Watch out for him," the prince closed his eyes again. Though the prince was sure that he was giving an empty warning – if his father wanted to do something to Kakarott, there would be no chance of avoiding that. Not until he himself was weak as a child and put to bed. Besides, even if he were able to grant Kakarott's wish, he wouldn't grant it – he wanted the bastard dead. It was because of Damaro he almost died. "Why did you save me?" he asked once again.

Kakarott's fingers dug into his knees. His eyes lowered to the carpet. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Vegeta."

The prince stared at Kakarott's face. He tentatively reached his hand to Kakarott's face. The prince ran his fingers over Kakarott's cheek. He felt Kakarott's face lean into his palm.

"I'm so sorry," Kakarott repeated.

"Shhh…" Vegeta brushed the tears away from Kakarott's face with his fingertips. Vegeta smiled then. "Pass me that saira juice finally, will you?"

Kakarott's teary eyes left the carpet. He quickly nodded at Vegeta who smiled again.

After Kakarott helped him with the juice, Vegeta settled into the bedding again. "Have you planned something important?" Vegeta asked.

Kakarott looked at him. "Why?"

"There's plenty space in this bed," Vegeta tried to shrug, but had to refuse the thought. He wanted Kakarott to stay, he hoped that Kakarott would stay. Even if the prince was sure that he was going to fall asleep in two seconds, he still wanted Kakarott beside him.

Kakarott shook his head. "No, at this moment nothing important crosses my mind," he tentatively smiled. He kicked his boots away, rounded the bed and carefully climbed in. He curled next to Vegeta. After several minutes Kakarott knew that Vegeta was fast asleep, but he had no wish to move anywhere.

XXXXX

The prince could hear calm breathing beside him. He turned his head around. He was pleased that it didn't hurt as much. Kakarott was asleep and facing away from him. Kakarott was wearing different clothes than when he last saw him; that meant that Kakarott changed and came back to him. He tentatively reached out to Kakarott's dark spiky hair.

Kakarott gazed at the white wall alongside him. He could feel Vegeta caressing his hair then Vegeta's hand ran down his nape and shoulder. The touches were feather light. He doubted that Vegeta realized that he was awake.

"Do you want anything?" Kakarott asked after he felt the hand retreat. He felt Vegeta flinch. "To drink or to eat?" trying not to shake the bed, he carefully, turned around to look at Vegeta.

Vegeta silently gazed at Kakarott then nodded. "Yes, both. But first I need to go to the bathroom."

"Do you want me to help you?" Kakarott asked, perfectly realizing that Vegeta probably was hardly able to get up on his own.

The prince thought a moment. He didn't want Kakarott to see him like this, but he would need someone to help him, anyway. "Yes."

It took incredibly long to get into the bathroom. Because the prince's body hurt badly, Kakarott was hardly able to support him – there barely was a place where Kakarott could hold onto Vegeta to keep him steady. After they finally reached the bed again, Vegeta was so exhausted that he didn't want anything else simply sleep. But Kakarott insisted on food, and only after he made several sandwiches for Vegeta, and Vegeta ate them, did he allow the prince sleep.

XXXXX

Several days passed, and it seemed that things were improving. The prince was slowly, but surely recovering and he felt better. Journeys to the bathroom and back weren't as exhausting anymore, and now he spent more time awake than asleep.

The prince settled back into the bed. He watched Kakarott dawdling with the food. Kakarott didn't raise his head once to look at him. He didn't know how to react to this at all. After that attack Kakarott became different. Kakarott said that he was sorry. Yes, he was sorry too. Sorry for what had happened between them long ago, sorry for what was happening. What now? Where do they go from here? Kakarott didn't avoid his eyes anymore, Kakarott wasn't afraid of him anymore; Kakarott didn't shy away from his touches. Then could he expect more? Was there a possibility that the situation moved, preferably forward? Ah, his head was already burning because of these thoughts. He had been torturing himself – Kakarott had been torturing him – for the past several days. Kakarott would bring him food, stay with him for a while. They would talk about this and that, but none of them ever mentioned what he cared for most. He had seen Kakarott's tears then, when Kakarott said that he was sorry for what happened. Did those tears manage to wash away all the anger and mistrust? Did they manage to bring everything back? Not likely. But he hoped. He hoped that they did. If not now, then later.

Vegeta watched Kakarott pick up the tray. Kakarott approached the bed and carefully put the tray on the bed. Kakarott still hadn't glanced at him once. Vegeta took a sandwich from the tray and slowly began to eat. He gazed at Kakarott who was silently sitting against the bed and staring down, between his feet, at a very interesting spot on the carpet.

"A beautiful day outside, isn't it?" Vegeta asked, taking another sandwich. He saw Kakarott crack a smile at the spot in the carpet.

"Yes, indeed," Kakarott answered. "I wonder if we could go for a swim today."

The sandwich faltered on its way to the mouth. Vegeta stared at Kakarott. The sandwich moved again. "It might start raining," he said after a while.

"It had been raining for a while, it should stay clear now," Kakarott answered.

Vegeta finished his sandwich. He picked up a glass of juice. "Then we really should go." Yes, it was enough of rain, of pain and hurt. Vegeta put the empty glass back on the tray. "Come," he patted the place next to him. Kakarott stood up and approached the bed. A bit unsure, Kakarott sat down.

He turned a bit then leaned down to Kakarott. Kakarott stared at him unmoving, his black eyes wide. Kakarott didn't pull back when his lips touched Kakarott's. In fact Kakarott's lips opened. Completely dazed from feelings that were bombarding him, he pressed his mouth to Kakarott's.

They attacked each other like starved wolves meat. They sought comfort and feeling in that closeness. They touched and kissed to be sure that it was real.

He broke the kiss to look at Kakarott then pressed his head to Kakarott's chest. He wanted to feel and caress but he madly hurt everywhere, his back felt akin to burning. Kakarott knew that of course, Kakarott was holding him by his arms, shushing him while he cried. And then Kakarott was crying, and he was shushing him. They held onto each other for dear life.

XXXXX

Kakarott climbed down the stairs. His heart beat madly and he felt that he was short of breath. He had to stop to compose himself before reaching the guards. The guards questioningly looked at him, but didn't get sardonic after noticing his white-less tail tip. All the guards knew and recognized Kakarott now. During this week he somehow managed to rise in their eyes. It was probably because the prince's order was clear – anybody, who messed with Kakarott, was going to be dead.

"I'm here to see Damaro," Kakarott said, handing over the prince's note with permission to enter the dungeon to one of the guards.

After reading, the guard folded the paper and gave it back to Kakarott. The guard motioned for Kakarott to follow him. Kakarott watched the other guard unlock the heavy bounded door. He followed the guard into the dark corridor. The smell beat Kakarott as a wet rag into his face. Urine, dank humidity, rotting flesh, illness, blood, death. He suddenly felt sick. Vegeta had warned him about that, but he didn't expect to be it so bad.

Kakarott closed his eyes and stopped for a moment to lean on the wall. He instantly regretted that – the stony, heavy walls were covered in something damp and sticky. He hoped it was just growing silt. He pushed away from the wall and staggered after the guard, who hadn't even stopped to wait for him.

They passed several locked doors. Some of the doors were open, and Kakarott was able to see chains hanging from the stained walls. His gaze lingered on the blood stained floors, dirty buckets, then he had to turn away. Almost. Almost, he was almost here. He felt himself shaking, now he was twice as afraid to see Damaro as he was before. He was hardly able to breathe and was sweating non-stop. The stench and anticipation were making him sick.

Finally the guard stopped against one cell and took the bundle of keys from his waistband. Kakarott watched him fumble with the lock in the light of torches then the guard pushed the door open. Kakarott stepped in then heard the door shut behind him.

Damaro was sitting in the middle of his cell, on the cold stony floor, his hands and feet shackled with heavy chains. Shielding his eyes from the light, Damaro raised his head.

Kakarott stepped back at the anger and hatred that pulsed from Damaro in waves. Damaro's face was black and blue, there was curdled blood everywhere, on Damaro's face, his scarce clothing, walls, floor, even ceiling.

"Damaro…" Kakarott found his voice. He had no idea what to say or to do. He had to see Damaro, he had an urge to see Damaro, but he didn't know what to say. Nothing that he wanted to say was going to redeem him or change anything.

"And I was getting impatient thinking when you'd show up to feast your eyes…" Damaro's lips upturned into a snarl.

"Damaro, I…" Kakarott came closer. He was shaking profusely. He didn't know how to explain. Oh, how he wanted to make things better than they were! "I…" he went closer. He managed only a gasp, as suddenly Damaro launched on him, knocking him with his back into a wall, winding the chain round his neck and then he was turned around, his face painfully smashing into the wall.

"Yes, I was getting fucking impatient," Damaro purred into Kakarott's ear, pulling the chain with all his might.

Kakarott strained himself against Damaro while trying to loose the chain around his neck. He earned only more pain and a bigger lack of air.

"I'll fucking haunt you here and in the other world," Damaro hissed at the back of choking Kakarott. "You know whom I hate even more than Elites? Traitors!" he hissed.

Kakarott was half-conscious when he heard the door opening then suddenly the chain around his neck became loose. While he was gasping and filling his lungs with some much needed air, someone grabbed him by his shoulders and began to drag him out of the cell. Through a daze in his mind and blood pounding in his ears he was able to hear Damaro shouting after him: "Look at what you've become! You betrayed not only me, you betrayed yourself! You betrayed everything you've been fighting for, everything you've been living for! How did you stoop so low! Do you know what you are, Kakarott? A whore! Nothing more than a whore! You always liked to be fucked by an Elite, didn't you!"

XXXXX

He was still shaking when he went to see Vegeta.

Kakarott knocked at the door then entered the room. He sat down on the armchair in the corner to wait until the doctor finished changing the prince's bandages. After several minutes the doctor finished and left. Vegeta pulled himself higher onto the pillows.

"Have you seen him?" the prince asked, though he already knew the answer – Kakarott's face was ashen and Kakarott was chewing on his lower lip.

Kakarott nodded. He let his head drop on the back of the armchair and closed his eyes. "He almost killed me." He couldn't see Vegeta's eyes catch a sudden flame. "If not for the guard, knocking him down…" he sighed, opened his eyes. "Though, he has a perfect reason."

"Did he tell you anything?" the prince asked.

Kakarott bit his lip. "Nothing what I'd want to repeat," he shook his head. "Oh, Gods!" he groaned. "I didn't want that, I really didn't want that…"

TBC


	12. Part 12

Hello, **majinbulgeta**! Things don't usually go this way. Damaro was the one to support Kakarott when he lost his brother, his child and his father. Damaro was the only one Kakarott had. Only that "Veliro's" picture in Kakarott's ill mind left its permanent traces, and Kakarott couldn't see the real affection, taking it only for use.

Hello, **Maria S**.! Yeah, Damaro will figure for some time more. But hey – this is next to last chapter, so you won't need to bear him for too long.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money off this.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Kakarott x Vegeta

**Persistence **

by chayron (lttomb yahoo com), beta-read by achillona

Part 12

Kakarott watched Veliro while that one was making tea. Veliro tried to look casual, but he was able to see Veliro's tail tip twitching in agitation. They hadn't spoken with each other in more than a week. He knew that Veliro must be angry with him. After that surprise attack everything sped out of control. Of course things hadn't been in control earlier either, but now they were a complete mess.

"Veliro?" Kakarott squirmed in his armchair. He hadn't a clue as to what he wanted to say. He just wanted to make things better. Though, lately it wasn't working at all. "Veliro?" he called again, as the younger Saiyan completely ignored him. "Please, Veliro, can we simply talk?" he sighed.

"I don't have anything to say to you," Veliro snapped, not even turning back. He went to the door.

"Let me go!" Veliro hissed, as Kakarott caught up with him and held him by his arm. "I said, let go of me!" he shouted when Kakarott began to drag him back into the room.

"Veliro, please," Kakarott pleaded, trying to seat Veliro in the armchair where he himself had been sitting several moments earlier. He just sighed as the younger Saiyan tried to push him away.

Because Veliro's struggles didn't even budge Kakarott, a scant moment later, Veliro was sitting in the armchair his arms crossed against his chest and glaring at Kakarott.

Kakarott watched Veliro's madly twitching tail tip. All right, now he had Veliro in the chair, and Veliro wasn't able to leave before hearing him. The thing was: he still didn't know what to say.

They stared at each other. Kakarott was thinking of what to say, and Veliro was glaring. They stared at each other more. Kakarott was getting frustrated. Veliro was getting tired of glaring. They proceeded to stare at each other. Kakarott was on the verge of tears, and Veliro's eyes were beginning to hurt.

"For fuck's sake, are you going to say something, or not!" Veliro growled, irritated.

Kakarott scratched his head in desperation. But then he noticed Veliro's tail tip finally settle down around its owner's waist. "I don't know what to say," he admitted finally. "I'm very sorry," he looked pleadingly at Veliro.

Veliro glared at him for the last time. He loudly sighed giving in and uncrossed his arms. "I knew that it was going to happen sooner or later." He was silent for some time. "I'm just…" he sighed, thinking, "I don't know, I think I was still hoping…"

"I'm really sorry," Kakarott repeated, taking Veliro's hand in his. "It's…"

"It's alright," Veliro shook his head, "we didn't promise anything to each other."

Kakarott was silent. No, they didn't, but somehow it wasn't making things easier. "I'm sorry," he suddenly pulled Veliro into his embrace. "If I could do something…" he muttered into Veliro's neck.

Veliro sighed, returning the embrace. He put his head on Kakarott's shoulder. "It's alright, calm down. I was just angry that things happened so fast." He stroked Kakarott's back for some time. "So, now it's finally okay between you two?" Veliro asked, letting go of Kakarott and sitting upright in the armchair.

Kakarott nodded. "Yeah, I was just too stubborn." He leaned on the chair arm.

"So now what? What are you planning?" Veliro asked.

Kakarott seemed a bit unsure. "I don't know," he shrugged. "There's not much to plan. I have his permission to leave anytime. I think I'll go to Saidar. Try to settle in. We'll see."

Veliro gazed at Kakarott for some time. "You mean you're just going away? But… are you sure?"

Kakarott gave him a slightly confused look. "Well, yes. What am I going to do here? It's not as if I'm going to work in the kitchen," he teased.

Veliro stuck out his tongue at Kakarott. "That's true, you don't even know how to make a decent tea!" he frowned then. "But, Kakarott, I was sure that there was something between you two…"

Kakarott looked away. He didn't know how to answer to that. That moment when the Prince kissed him, he was sure too, but, as the days passed, his certainty disappeared. He wasn't sure what he felt and he could see that Vegeta didn't know either. Vegeta simply was glad to get rid of that guilt he'd been wearing all these years, and he himself was glad to sort that 'Veliro-thing' out. "I think we both finally reached a moment of clarity," he finally shrugged. "I think he was in love with an illusion. You know how it happens. There are plenty of stories about that."

Veliro gazed at him for some time. "And you, what about you?" he asked, unconvinced.

"I don't know," Kakarott shook his head. "It was such a long time ago. I don't think that it would ever work. We are from different worlds. He's a Prince, Veliro. There's not much to add to this."

"But…"

Kakarott shook his head. "And I'm not going to be one among others. He knows that." He stood up.

Veliro sighed then. "Yes, probably." There was silence for some time. "And when are you going away?"

Kakarott walked over to his bed and sat down. "Soon. I'd go now, but Damaro…" he just shook his head.

"Yeah," Veliro nodded, "heard about that one. Though, I can understand him too."

Kakarott nodded, leaning back on the bed with his elbows. "Yeah, that's why this hurts – I can also completely understand him. I just…I didn't even know what I wanted to say to him then. I just…I wanted to make it better somehow. I know that no apologies can help here; nothing can change what I did. I didn't mean to, but I betrayed him. I just wanted to explain somehow, to make it…ahh, I don't know," he shook his head, closing his eyes. "And now because of me he's going to die. And I can't do anything, anything at all."

Veliro gave Kakarott a very intent look. "Well, you can, I suppose. But then you'd betray another one, wouldn't you?"

Kakarott just groaned. Yes, he'd given some thought to this. No, he'd been thinking about it for two whole days. He was sure that he'd be able to get Damaro safely to the kitchens backdoor, at least. Later they would need to act very quickly to get away from the castle's surroundings. He even gave some thought as to where they would stay for several days until everything quieted down.

"Yes, I would betray again, but I would save one life," Kakarott muttered. Well, should try to save at least. Nobody could guarantee that they both wouldn't be hunted down as soon as they left the dungeon.

Veliro sighed. "Damn, your life is hard, Kakarott. But you know, you chose how to lead your life; Damaro chose how to lead his. He got caught. He's going to die for what he's been fighting for – for his beliefs. I don't think that you owe him that much, Kakarott. You owe him a great deal, that's true, but some things can't be chosen or returned."

Kakarott chewed on his lower lip. "You know, he told me that I betrayed not only him, but myself also. I think it's true. I still do believe that Elites need to be held in check. And then what? I don't know what to do now. Damaro shouldn't die for the truth; the truth is too valuable to die for. People should die for lies. All these noble… How many lies have they spread? How much harm have they caused?" he closed his eyes again. "And as for me, I'm just going to go slink off in some corner."

"You could change all that… He could change all that," Veliro looked at Kakarott. "If you united… The union itself…"

Kakarott sighed. "You don't know what you're talking about," he shook his head.

XXXXX

Kakarott seemed to be absentminded lately. It seemed as if Kakarott were elsewhere. And there was sadness too. He shouldn't have permitted Kakarott to see Damaro then. Kakarott was torturing himself now.

The prince rested upon the pile of pillows behind his back. He felt much better now; his back and tail weren't hurting as badly anymore and he was able to walk on his own. Only a week and a half have passed since that attack, but he was healing nicely. His scorched hair grew back too, and the burnt fur on his tail is being replaced by new fur. His back was still all red and covered in small lesions, but, as told, he was healing fast. Saiyans always healed very fast, but he suspected that part of his quick healing was Kakarott's 'fault'. Kakarott made him immensely happy.

The prince watched Kakarott as he sat, a little further from the bed, on the couch gazing out the window. Kakarott was completely oblivious to him. His eyes instinctively fixed on Kakarott's tail. He doubted that Kakarott realized that he was reacting to his pheromones. With the healing other things returned: the heat. As he'd been badly wounded, his body simply stopped producing hormones and pheromones that were inducing and announcing the heat, but now, as he was recovering, the cycle continued. It still was very mild, but he already could see Kakarott subconsciously reacting to the pheromones: Kakarott was completely oblivious, but Kakarott's tail tip was high in the air, all puffed out and slowly waving from side to side. It was a signal that was usually shown by a healthy and strong male, meaning that one was ready to use the present opportunity to couple with the Saiyan that was in heat.

But Kakarott gave off some other signals that were actually confusing him. For example, instead of becoming more aggressive, Kakarott seemed to be the opposite – Kakarott became calmer and more peaceful. And what confused him the most was the fact that in response to his heat, Kakarott began giving off a scent that indicated that Kakarott was in heat also. But in reality that couldn't be true because Kakarott couldn't have just skipped several days and just simply be in heat. Besides, the scent was very mild, not the usual one that drove everyone crazy. Otherwise he would've been worried because of such contradictory signals, but Kakarott seemed to be completely fine. He was a bit moody and a bit depressed, but, having in mind that accident with Damaro, it was nothing extraordinary.

"Kakarott," the prince called.

Kakarott turned around to look at him. "Hmm?"

"Come here," the prince patted the place next to him, on the bed. "What have you been up to today?" he asked, wanting to dispel that silence and bad mood. He saw Kakarott start for some reason.

"Not much," Kakarott shook his head, coming closer to the prince to sit at the edge of the bed. "I went to…"

He didn't hear what Kakarott said. At that moment he couldn't hear or think anything. He just felt a growl rising up in his throat and his tail puffing out in anger at that scent. Veliro. Kakarott had been with Veliro. Kakarott's strange heat-scent and Veliro's scent mix ignited something in his head. There weren't any coupling scents, he absolutely could feel that, otherwise he would have lost his mind completely, but there were some scents that were speaking about some affection from Veliro's side.

"Could you stop seeing Veliro for at least a week?" Vegeta asked, suddenly somehow finding himself nuzzling at Kakarott's neck. "Until your heat ends?" He tried to be reasonable. He didn't want Kakarott to see Veliro at all, but he didn't want to interfere with Kakarott's life and begin by ordering Kakarott around as to whom he can and cannot see.

Kakarott leaned away from him and gave him a puzzled look. "I'm not in… Oh," Kakarott suddenly climbed out of the bed. He looked lost for a moment. "It's you who's in heat."

The prince looked at him confused. "Well, yes." He saw Kakarott shake his head for some reason then Kakarott went back to sit in the armchair. He suddenly realized that he didn't understand the situation at all.

Kakarott was silent for some time. "I can leave the castle whenever I want?" he then asked.

The prince nodded. "Yes, all of the guards know you, they'll let you pass."

"I thought about tomorrow," Kakarott said, brushing over his spiky hair. "It's late now, and I still would like to see Veliro and tell him goodbye."

The prince rolled his eyes. Veliro didn't interest him much. "Whatever. Where do you want to go?"

"I thought about Saidar," Kakarott scratched his head. "I went there once when my mother was still alive. I liked it there. Though, now everything has probably changed."

The prince thought a moment. "Don't know," he shrugged. "As far as I know it's a calm city. Nothing ever happens there. Are you sure that you want to go there? It's rather far. It might take several days or more to reach it."

Kakarott waved his hand in the air. "Distance doesn't matter. I just want some peace. Had enough."

The prince looked at him warily. "Be careful, my father isn't sure if all the attackers were caught. If someone escaped, you'd become a very appealing target."

Kakarott nodded. Oh, he perfectly knew that. Nobody liked traitors. "So," Kakarott rose from the armchair, and went closer to the prince, "I'll probably leave early in the morning. Good luck and I hope you heal fast. And no worries, I don't think that you'll hear about me ever again," he smiled, reaching out his hand.

The prince faltered before taking his hand after the last sentence. "How long do you plan on actually staying?" he found it amusing that Kakarott made such a ceremony of the small picnic.

"For good, I hope," Kakarott smiled again.

He just stared at Kakarott. He didn't manage anything more just stared. "F-for good?" he finally stammered at Kakarott's worried face. "You mean…you're not coming back? No…" he suddenly felt completely numb.

"Do you feel alright?" Kakarott asked, worried, brushing over the prince's forehead.

"No," he stared at Kakarott's face. "I don't." He was so full of something, which was tearing him apart that he didn't even know what to say.

"Shall I call the doctor?" Kakarott looked at the prince then at the door.

He just slowly shook his head. He stared at Kakarott. "But why? Kakarott, why? I thought…" And then a sudden rage engulfed him. "Veliro! You're going with him, aren't you!" he grabbed Kakarott by his forearm, almost pulling him into the bed. "I'll fucking kill him! Should've done that a long time ago!"

Kakarott tried to pry his forearm away. "No, what the hell are you talking about! Let me go, for fuck's sake!" he finally pulled his arm free. He glared at the prince. "Leave Veliro in peace finally, will you!" he rubbed his wrist.

The prince stared at Kakarott for some time. "I'll kill him," he calmly said finally.

Kakarott bared his canines at him. "What the fuck is wrong with you! You're all insane here! What did Veliro ever do to you!"

He bared his canines back. He wasn't going to let go of Kakarott so easily. If he weren't going to have Kakarott, he'd be damned if anyone else will either. "I'm the Alpha Male here, if he fucking doesn't know when to step back, it's his problem." Kakarott stared at him with his brows furrowed. There was confusion in those dark eyes. And then some insight. He himself then realized that Kakarott didn't understand what was happening. He realized that it was only now that he ever gave Kakarott a sign that he wanted Kakarott to be his. He never thought that he needed to say it. After that attack…he assumed that his intentions were absolutely clear. He didn't think that he needed to voice his plans. And he was sure that Kakarott felt the same.

They silently stared at each other for some time then Kakarott shook his head. "It would never work. It's…"

"Kakarott, sit down," the prince motioned for Kakarott to sit in the armchair, cutting him off. "I don't care about that bullshit," he continued after Kakarott sat down. "All I care about is you. And I want you to stay with me. There's only one question – do you want to stay with me?"

Kakarott shifted in his chair. He looked away. "As your concubine? No," he shook his head at the carpet. "I already ridicule myself enough."

"Concubine?" the prince suddenly laughed. But the next second his tail puffed out in anger. "You think I'd suggest this to you! I'm not talking about some fucking harem here! I'm talking about the union, about mating, you idiot!" Kakarott was looking at him in shock. "For fuck's sake, Kakarott! You still don't get it, do you?" he hissed. "I've been fucking chasing after you all over the damn planet, and you still don't get it! Do you think I'd have done this for anyone else? Do you think I'd let him live after catching him trying to poison us? Do you think I'd have been shitting in my pants, praying for another to recover from the stupid poison that was put in by your own pals? Or do you think I'd have been calmly watching anyone else fucking with one my servants in one of my rooms? Or maybe you think that I have completely gone bonkers to have saved your damn life! I'm fucking in love with you, you imbecile! These past nine years I've been praying for a miracle! Now when I have one, you, with your stupid beliefs, want to fuck everything up again! Do you really think I've been overturning this damn planet for nine years only to find you and make you my damn concubine!"

Kakarott stared at Vegeta in disbelief. Vegeta was growling loudly, his canines bared at him, his bandaged tail lashing behind him, thumping on the headboard, but the Prince didn't even feel the pain. "Stop it," he pointed at Vegeta's tail. "That's going to hurt later." He watched Vegeta still his tail. He didn't even know what to say. Again. Everything was so...fast, fuzzy, crazy and so easy to accept. So desirable to accept. Even if Vegeta didn't express it clearly, it was easy to understand that it was a mating proposal. "I don't know," he finally brushed over his spiky hair. He raised his head to look at Vegeta whose anger had been replaced by nervousness. "I need time to think." He saw relief pass over Vegeta's face.

"All right," Vegeta nodded. "No problem with that." He stared at silent Kakarott for several moments then carefully climbed out of bed and approached Kakarott's chair. Placing his hands on the soft, fluffy material, on both arms at Kakarott's side, he squatted opposite Kakarott. "But do you really need that time?" he asked then, looking Kakarott in the eye.

Kakarott was silent then turned his head away, breaking the eye contact. "No." No, he didn't need it. He knew what he wanted, but it didn't feel right. It didn't feel right at all! It was causing confusion, bewilderment, anxiety and guilt. Guilt was entrenched so much that it was strangling him, making him choke, his body tremble.

The prince watched Kakarott's face, which was flowing with emotions. "Gods, Kakarott. I understand how hard it must be … Hell, I absolutely know it… But, you should try to understand that it wasn't your fault. You did not lure them here. Damaro himself chose to attack the castle."

Kakarott suddenly buried his face into the prince's shoulder crook. "Oh, Gods, Vegeta. I know that. And knowing doesn't make it any better. He's my friend. And I'll get him killed. And to make it worse I'm actually considering accepting the suggestion of the bastard that we all tried to kill. You don't understand, Vegeta, you can't understand. It was me who always talked about 'Veliro' to him. It was me who instigated that hate… He was helping me to get over this shit… And now… Oh, Gods…" Kakarott wailed into the prince's neck.

The prince crushed Kakarott to his chest. "Shhh…"

XXXXX

Kakarott was getting worse. Now he'd catch Kakarott staring off into space or at the ground for more than ten minutes. Kakarott would notice his eyes on him, would turn around, give him a short smile and proceed with his staring. It was breaking his heart to see Kakarott like this. He wanted to help Kakarott, to make things better, but he had no idea how to do it. And Kakarott was starting to rave about asking for his father's help. He still was managing to talk Kakarott out of this, but he was afraid that one day Kakarott might go to his father. He was even considering ordering the guards not to let Kakarott into his father's chambers. His father would kill Kakarott. Would kill him and then argue that, because of asking such a thing, Kakarott was a member of the resistance movement.

He couldn't wait until at least half of his power returned. No, he didn't think about freeing Damaro. He wanted to kill the bastard. But he was terrified that his father might do something to Kakarott while he himself was powerless to protect Kakarott. The thought was making him nervous. He thought that he'd lost Kakarott once; he didn't even want to think about loosing Kakarott again.

TBC


	13. Part 13

So it's over. This is where the path ends. Hope you liked the journey. Well, you obviously did if you are here.

The story started off fresh, alive and followed two young passionate persons. But the story was as much about love as about hate. As much about hate as about redemption. I doubt it would have had a happy ending if I weren't such an incurable romantic. So we ended up having a fairytale where persistence and love won over everything.

Hahaha, I told my friend that I don't write mushy. I said that I write concealed mushiness. It's very true! Why in the end do we find our characters alive? Because I'm damn protective and possessive over and about my characters.

So, enjoy the last chapter. This is a good story. Something to laugh about, something to think about and something to make you feel warm and fuzzy all over.

chayron

Hello, **Vilranda**! Glad you liked. Though this is the last chapter already. Ah well, the most important thing is that you liked

Hello, **majinbulgeta**! Well, yes, everything will be okay. Like usually.

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I'm not making any money off this.

Warnings: Yaoi (male x male). Kakarott x Vegeta 

**A/N**: originally this chapter contains a sex scene. If you want to see it, go to mediaminer org, adultfanfiction net or nFiction com. While going there, don't forget to thank our beloved Fanfiction net for the inconvenience. Yes, and I had to alter the scene to keep up with this damned site.

**Persistence**

Part 13 by chayron & achillona (lttomb yahoo com, achillona yahoo com), beta-read by achillona

He stood in the doorway gazing at Kakarott as he slept in the bed. Kakarott was slightly turned on his side, one hand under his head, the other beside him, pressed to his bare chest. Sometime during the evening, the covers slipped off, down to Kakarott's waist, revealing Kakarott's powerful upper build. Kakarott's dark red-brownish tail was resting on Kakarott's waist, the end of the tail wrapped over Kakarott's wrist. Even without clearly seeing Kakarott's face, he had to agree that Kakarott was attractive. Kakarott was a fine specimen. If one was interested in a third-class.

The king silently closed the door behind him and approached Kakarott. Kakarott apparently had been waiting for his son to come back from the meeting and fell asleep in his bed.

The king leaned down to study Kakarott's face. He noticed Kakarott stir, as finally the third-class' brain began registering the presence of the new scent enveloping him. Kakarott's eyelashes fluttered then suddenly Kakarott's eyes flew open. The third-class recoiled from him, confusion written clearly on his face.

"Your Highness," Kakarott gasped, as he sat up abruptly, his back hitting the headboard. His flustered eyes widened even more when the king advanced closer to him.

"Calm down," the king snorted, rudely gabbing Kakarott's chin to turn his head to the window. The king examined Kakarott's face then let go of him. "I just came over to see why my son wants a third-class whore and no one else."

"W-what?" Kakarott stuttered, completely baffled. He gasped as suddenly he was roughly thrown into the same headboard.

"You must be an incredible fuck," the king hissed, pressing Kakarott into the headboard. "But if you think that you're very smart, think again," the king grabbed Kakarott by his neck, squeezing. "If you think that I'm going to let you calmly sneak into this family, think again. I'm fucking going to make you regret every second you stay in this castle. My son maybe a complete fool, but I'm not." The king tightened his grip for emphasis. "Don't expect me to be one."

Kakarott tried to free his throat from the iron grasp, but earned only a blow to his face. The king grabbed his wrist, twisting his arm. He cried out in pain. His shouts earned several more blows and the grip on his throat tightened more, making him gurgle and choke. Kakarott felt warm blood running down his lip and chin. He was panicking. He panicked even more as, after the blood scent filled the room, the king seemed to have lost all sensible reflection in his eyes. He just moaned in fear as he felt the king's hand slip in between his thighs.

"We'll see what an amazing fuck you are," the king raised him by his throat then threw him back onto the bed.

Kakarott gasped for air, his thoughts jumping and reeling. The bed rocked and Kakarott found himself pinned under the king's heavy body. Kakarott punched the king in the face, throwing him off of himself, and ran towards the door.

"You, bitch!" the king yanked Kakarott back by his hair, growling through clenched teeth. He yelped in pain as Kakarott elbowed him in the stomach, making him double over.

Kakarott turned around, kneed the king in the face, knocking him down, and ran for it. He reached the head of the stairs, then again was grabbed by his hair and yanked back. Kakarott hit the wall with his side and fell to the floor. He hardly felt any pain because of adrenaline flooding his system. He got to his feet and bared his canines at the attacker. He was scared, frightened and angry. Whoever this man was, he had no right in taking him against his will. Kakarott got ready for the fight, but then something just blurred before his eyes and the king's fist connected with his face. Kakarott tried to block the oncoming punches, but didn't manage to react and answer as fast. Before sinking to the ground, he cursed the moment he decided to stay in the castle.

XXXXX

The shocking sight and blood scent stopped him dead in his tracks. His father and Kakarott were lying naked across the bed. Kakarott's face was all bloodied, wet hair clinging to his forehead. Kakarott was half-conscious, his limp body becoming noticeable with bruises, under the king's larger body.

"Father!" the prince hurried to the bed. His father turned around, his canines bared threateningly. He could see that his father was affected by Kakarott's blood and that faint heat scent. Any other time he would have simply flung his father away from Kakarott, but now his father was much stronger than him, which changed the Alpha Male status between them. Technically, he didn't even have the right to interfere. "Father, no," he said, trying to stay calm while his blood burned to tear his father to pieces. "Please, no," he carefully stood next to his father. He felt his own blood calm a bit after seeing that Kakarott wasn't penetrated yet. He arrived just in time.

The king bared his canines again. "Go away," he hissed at his son.

"Please, no," the prince repeated. "Please, no." He was aware that Kakarott was coming round. The prince went even closer. He hoped that the familiar scent might bring his father to his senses. Usually the scent of relatives worked relaxingly. He hoped that his back wasn't bleeding anywhere, because it might have the opposite effect – a relative's scent mixed with the relative's blood scent usually threw any Saiyan off balance, making them unbelievably aggressive and not necessary protective towards the wounded relative. "Father, please," he carefully and slowly touched his father's shoulder.

"You aren't going to bring this slut into our family!" the king growled back at him, his canines glistening dangerously.

"Father, look at what you're doing," the prince lowered his tone. "Look at him. What has he ever done to you?" he chose not to speak of what Kakarott might have done, if allowed. "Father, please." The king stared back at him, his hand still grasping Kakarott's thigh. The prince saw Kakarott blink his eyes open then Kakarott startled. "Kakarott, don't move!" he warned before Kakarott could have tried to push his father away. He saw Kakarott's eyes glimpse at him in panic and confusion, then confusion won and Kakarott lay still under his father. "Father, please let him go," he repeated. His father was staring at him, his canines bare, his palm pressing against Kakarott's chest, keeping him in place. Then his father let out a loud growl, removed his hands from Kakarott and got up. He grabbed his cape and fled the room.

The prince rushed to Kakarott who stared at him, his black eyes wide in shock.

He could feel Kakarott trembling in his arms. "It's okay," he soothingly stroked Kakarott's back then kissed his temple. "It's okay. He won't touch you again." Strange, but he believed that himself. If his father let go of Kakarott, he wasn't going to threaten him again. Probably no force on the planet would ever make his father like Kakarott, but at least he would be of no threat to Kakarott again. He knew that his father was very angry with him for choosing Kakarott. He never thought that his father would sink so low as to almost raping Kakarott, but his father had been so furious that he'd hardly thought about what he was doing. Perhaps Kakarott's protests and disobedience only served to enrage his father more. No, he wasn't justifying his father. Oh, no. Those were only reasons. His father was going to find out what it meant to touch what was his. His father had scared Kakarott almost to death, had beaten him and almost raped him. This assault wasn't going to be left unanswered. Of course, his father knew that.

The attack was nothing new to Kakarott, but the rape attempt threw Kakarott off balance. He pressed Kakarott to his chest firmer. He himself was in shock. He had no idea what he would do if something happened to Kakarott.

He held him until Kakarott began calming down. "It's okay, Kakarott," he murmured into Kakarott's ear. "Nothing happened and nothing will happen. And don't worry, as soon as I can, I'll give him a good thrashing!"

"No," Kakarott moaned in the prince's neck. "It'll only make things worse."

The prince pressed his cheek to Kakarott's, not answering anything.

XXXXX

He knew that he had to go and see to Damaro. He didn't want to talk to Damaro. He was sure anyway that Damaro wouldn't say anything, and he simply wanted to finish the bastard. Despite Kakarott begging him not to, he had to give an order to kill Damaro. He could perfectly understand Kakarott's position and his feeling guilty, but actually the thought about Damaro and Kakarott together was only triggering his jealousy. Oh, he wasn't stupid, he perfectly knew that there was or had been or whatever between Kakarott and Damaro. Maybe if Kakarott and he Vegeta were already mated, he wouldn't be so jealous, but now he simply wanted to get rid of a potential rival. And the most important thing was that he had to repay Damaro for his planned attack.

The prince waited until Damaro was pushed inside the damp room with blank walls and barred window. The prince leaned in his chair while watching the guard push Damaro to his knees facing him. He didn't know how Damaro looked earlier, but now Damaro looked horrible. Damaro was skinny, his bones almost protruding through his skin. His hair was one big matted and entangled ball and he stank terribly. What little clothing he wore was torn and dirty, and undoubtedly took part in that awful stench. But, despite all this, despite the gray skin, despite hollow cheeks, despite cracked lips and bruises, Damaro still had a superior air about him. Damaro's eyes were burning with flame and disdain. Damaro knew that he was going to die no matter what.

"Leave us," the prince motioned to the guard.

The guard saluted the prince and left, closing the door behind him. The prince stood up from the chair and advanced closer to Damaro. Damaro was baring his canines at him and emitting a low threatening growl, and he was sure that if Damaro were able, he would stand up. But Damaro probably was hardly able to stand.

The prince stood opposite Damaro. Actually there was no reason for him to see Damaro – he knew that Damaro wasn't going to say anything about the resistance forces' location or anything like that. If his father hadn't managed to make Damaro talk, nobody could.

Damaro grit his teeth as the prince came closer. He could perfectly scent the strong heat scent. "So this is how you brainwashed Kakarott?" he spat. "Have some decency and go back to your chambers, or do you intend to try and affect me too?" He then barked a harsh chuckle, "Nah, I'm not so easily affected."

The prince gazed at Damaro then crossed his arms. "Kakarott chose with his free will. Kakarott and I are going to mate."

Damaro stared at him for some time in disbelief then softly sighed. "Sure, you will... So this was how everything happened. You did manage to manipulate his memories, didn't you? Poor Kakarott, I always said to him to get rid of that 'Veliro'; it was making him unstable and vulnerable. What are you going to do with him? He doesn't know anything. And if he knew, now his knowledge is too old – he didn't contact any of us and we didn't contact him. He doesn't know anything at all."

"No, I'm not lying," the prince said. "Kakarott chose the union with his free will. And I'm that 'Veliro', who left him nine years ago."

Damaro gave him an intense look then shook his head. "What are you trying to uncover here with that bullshit?"

The prince sighed then shrugged. "As you wish, but I don't think that you'd live long enough to see our union. And still you shouldn't blame Kakarott for what happened to you. He can't sleep because of you, but I don't think that it's his fault that you are here."

"He betrayed me," Damaro calmly answered. "And whatever pricks of conscience he has now – he deserves them, all of them and more."

The prince stared at him for some time. "You love him, don't you? You blame him, but at the same time you also protect him. You do love him," he repeated, being completely sure and somehow stunned.

Damaro was silent then snorted which neither confirmed nor denied the statement.

The prince looked Damaro in the eye. Somehow he felt the urge to assure Damaro. In this case they both wanted the same – Kakarott's safety. "You don't need to worry about him – he's under my protection. I didn't lie – we are going to unite."

"You don't deserve him, you shit!" Damaro suddenly hissed, agitated. "I don't know how you managed to deceive Kakarott, but don't you dare laugh at him! Even if you wanted him, you don't deserve him! He's worth much more than all of you bunch of lazy elite bastards!

"You can't even imagine what some of us have gone through, while your main concern was which fork to use for the cake and which for the fish! Do you have any idea what Kakarott has gone through! Of course you know!" he then spat. "You used that knowledge to get to him, to manipulate him! You don't care! That's why, sooner or later, hopefully sooner, you are all going to be wiped off the surface – because you don't care. You care neither for us nor for each other. You don't look around. One day you won't even notice where all your dream castles went!" Damaro hissed, pulling angrily at his shackles.

"And let me tell you this," he spat, "maybe you will laugh and scoff at me, at Kakarott, at all of us but one day there will be someone who will avenge us, avenge me, my brother, Kakarott, Kakarott's child, his brother, his father, all of us! You can have your fun now, but remember that it won't last forever!"

The prince calmly stood with his arms crossed, staring at fiery eyes. He knew that this conversation was meaningless. Damaro wasn't listening to him. Then the prince froze. "Kakarott's child?" he asked, confused.

"Ah, he didn't tell you that, did he?" Damaro chuckled wryly. "He didn't tell you that that 'Veliro' had not only amused himself but also had left Kakarott pregnant? Kakarott didn't tell you how he had to leave his native land because he was beaten every day? And I suppose he didn't tell you how he gave birth to his son in the middle of the woods, in a blizzard, while he had been looking for his dead father. And of course he didn't tell you how I found him dying in a snowdrift while pressing his already frozen to death son to his chest."

He stared at Damaro's bruised face. "Tha-that's impossible," he managed to shake his head.

"Oh, but it was like that," Damaro shrugged. "Why do you think Kakarott became the man he is… was?" he corrected himself. "It was not my influence, contrary to what you may think," he chuckled, shaking his head, "oh, when I found him, he had enough hate to feed the entire army."

"B-but he wasn't in heat…" he managed to stutter again, feeling the ground slip from under his feet.

"Who? Kakarott?" Damaro chuckled. "Kakarott is always in heat. Have ever heard about Ramaison's Syndrome?" he chuckled again. "If you still haven't noticed it, you're a complete idiot."

Ramaison's Syndrome. Oh, Gods… Oh, Gods… He had gotten Kakarott pregnant then. He had gotten Kakarott pregnant. Kakarott was pregnant. Kakarott was pregnant with his child. The child died. The child died because he wasn't there to take care of Kakarott. Oh, Gods… Oh, Gods… He had left Kakarott pregnant.

"What?" Damaro chuckled at the prince's pale face. "Your back still gives you trouble? A good gun it was!"

He ran from the room. His head was buzzing and hissing. As he couldn't face Kakarott yet, he wandered into the garden and sat on a bench. He sat there, rocking back and forth while his thoughts whirled and spun for eons.

XXXXX

"Vegeta?" Kakarott lifted himself a bit from the bed after he saw the prince enter. The look on the prince's face made him sit up. It was way past midnight, and Kakarott had been worried when the prince didn't come back. He'd been waiting for him and then just fell asleep with the lights on.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Kakarott rubbed his sleepy eyes then blinked, adjusting to the light. "What?" He raised his head to the prince again. "Vegeta?" he turned his head, following the prince who quickly circled the bed to stand at his side.

"Kakarott, why didn't you tell me?" the prince hissed.

Kakarott leaned farther from the prince. "What? What didn't I tell you?" he almost gasped at the anger in the prince's eyes.

"About the child! Why the fuck didn't you tell me!"

Oh, Gods… Kakarott stared back at the prince. He didn't know what to say or to do, he just felt frozen. Just gasping at the anger in the prince's eyes.

"Kakarott, answer me!" After Kakarott whimpering recoiled from his arm like from a snake, the prince realized his mistake.

"H-he…he is d-dead," Kakarott crawled down another side of the bed to get some distance between him and the prince. In desperation he began to move towards the door.

He could see that he had terrified Kakarott. He felt his anger lessen at Kakarott's scared and jerky movements. Now a gust of worry passed through his system. He had to calm down and stop shouting at Kakarott. He followed after Kakarott as that one dashed out the door. He managed to grab Kakarott around his waist and pull Kakarott to him before Kakarott had reached the stairs. He was stunned into an inability to move as Kakarott began to struggle and scream calling for help.

The prince caught Kakarott again and simply rose into the air with the thrashing and incoherently flailing man in his arms; Kakarott's shouts already drew attention, there was no need to avoid ki jumps anymore. The prince harshly ordered the staring guards to leave and carried Kakarott back into his room.

Kakarott wasn't resisting anymore. Kakarott simply lay on the bed where he had placed him and didn't even move. Kakarott's eyes were closed, head turned to the side, and he could see wet tracks on both sides of Kakarott's face.

"Kakarott?" he could hardly recognize his voice anymore, it was so soaked with worry. Instead of an answer Kakarott only flinched, and he felt himself running hot and cold with fear. "Kakarott, it's okay. I'm sorry," he brushed over Kakarott's forehead. He felt Kakarott shy away from him and his voice. No, he wasn't going to give up so easily. 'Veliro' wasn't allowed to come back. Never.

The prince pulled Kakarott up in his arms, pressing his face to Kakarott's neck, deeply inhaling and beginning a soft purr. He wanted to affect Kakarott with the heat scent. He knew that he might confuse Kakarott and make things only worse, but he hoped it wouldn't happen. He brushed under Kakarott's chin then cheek with his tail. He felt Kakarott wince but then Kakarott leaned into him. He heard short gasps and then sobs followed. Good, Kakarott needed to let it out.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't there for you," the prince slowly rocked Kakarott on his lap, his arms and tail wrapped around the sobbing Saiyan. "And I'm sorry for attacking you like that." He kissed and soothed Kakarott who sobbed clinging to him. "It's okay, it's okay," he drew gentle circles on Kakarott's shaking back.

The prince leaned lower to search for Kakarott's lips then tentatively pressed his lips to Kakarott's. He was delighted when Kakarott's lips parted for him. They kissed chastely then Kakarott hiccupped and leaned his head on Vegeta's shoulder. He shifted Kakarott in his arms to see Kakarott's tear stricken face better. Kakarott's tears were calming down. He smiled down at Kakarott, receiving a short shy smile in return. Oh, how he loved Kakarott. Giving a chaste peck to Kakarott's forehead, the prince hid his face in Kakarott's neck, inhaling, savoring the welcome, familiar scent. He hadn't touched Kakarott yet, but, as the prince's heat was progressing, he knew he soon would turn to Kakarott to quench his thirst.

"Vegeta," Kakarott whispered, pressing his cheek to the prince's. He softly moaned as the prince nuzzled at the sensitive skin of his neck. "Love me."

"Yes," the prince purred against Kakarott's skin, "always." He raised his head to look at Kakarott. Kakarott was gazing at him with those shimmering eyes. They gazed at each other, and then something desperate ticked and turned, and he tightly pressed Kakarott to his chest at the same time pulling Kakarott up, to his knees, his mouth attacking Kakarott's.

He couldn't think anymore, he was only able to respond to that through years accumulated longing for Kakarott. The aching and determined feeling in his chest was overwhelming everything. His mouth sought Kakarott's. His hands roamed, searched, explored then, not managing to get enough, crushed Kakarott to his aching body again.

He hardly felt how they fell back onto the bed, most of their clothes torn off and falling from their bodies to the ground. He could hear himself gasping and shivering at Kakarott's every touch. The next thing his mind registered was him kissing Kakarott's broad chest, his creamy thighs. He just couldn't get enough of the burning feeling, the taste, the scent and sounds. Everything mixed in his head, creating an aphrodisiac that hadn't ever been and he never would be able to resist. Kakarott's eyes half-lidded with pleasure, meeting his and following his moves, were making him crave and go crazy.

He made Kakarott gasp and moan as his teeth captured one of Kakarott's nipples. He licked at the sensitive nub then again grazed at it, invoking more shivers and soft moans. His hand pinching and teasing the other nipple, his mouth left to feverishly attack Kakarott's open mouth that was spilling those incredible sounds.

Kakarott tasted as sweet as he remembered, even sweeter. He crashed their mouths together, their tongues swirling and battling, pleasuring and getting pleasured. He kissed Kakarott until they lay gasping for air. He tasted Kakarott's skin; he licked, sucked, bathed and grazed. If there was made the tastiest food ever – it was Kakarott. He got Kakarott breathlessly moaning his name as his tongue trailed the path with his tongue from Kakarott's jaw to gently catch his earlobe between his teeth. After sucking and blowing the sensitive skin to get pleasurable shudders and purrs, he went down to worship Kakarott's neck.

There was a grunt, and then Kakarott found himself on his back, the prince on top of him, their legs entwined. Kakarott suddenly wasn't sure how to react to the prince's clearly possessive gaze and grip on his waist. The prince noticed Kakarott's hesitation and mild stiffness. "Do you want me? Do you love me?" he leaned to purr against Kakarott's ear, his one hand trailing Kakarott's stomach muscles, other diving into Kakarott's hair to massage his scalp and gently pull at his hair.

"Y-yes," Kakarott swallowed, closing his eyes, as his burning body arched into the prince's.

"Then trust me," the prince traced Kakarott's lips with his thumb then plunged into Kakarott's mouth with his tongue. "Trust me, and you'll have everything," he whispered against Kakarott's lips. "You did agree after all…" The prince smiled as Kakarott's eyes shot open, the widest in size he had ever seen.

"N-now?" Kakarott stuttered in disbelief. He felt Vegeta's hand slide from his waist to his hip to give a reassuring squeeze then Kakarott's underwear was pulled down.

"Yes," the prince purred. "I've waited long enough, don't you think…?"

"Yessss, too longgggh…" Kakarott arched. "B-but…chhhh," he gasped as the prince didn't relent, "what…ahh…a-about…the…umm…ceremony...ummm?" Kakarott's head fell back onto the pillow, his eyes rolling back in his head. "You…ahh… told me…uhhh…"

"Ceremony is only ceremony," the prince purred into Kakarott's ear. "You can go there already marked." The prince then pressed his body to Kakarott's. "It doesn't matter. You're mine anyway, Kakarott."

"Yes," Kakarott breathlessly grunted. "Yours, yours…" he purred, exciting his lover more. "Yours, Vegeta."

(INSERTION OF LEMON. If you want to read it, go to mediaminer org, adultfanfiction net or nFiction com. I write under the same penname everywhere.)

He roughly pressed Kakarott back into the bedding and clamped his teeth over Kakarott's shoulder, the freely spilling blood's taste being that last droplet he needed.

He fought for air while lying on top of Kakarott. He could feel Kakarott's hand brushing over his hair then his nape.

Finally he felt sated and fulfilled; Kakarott had been the one he had dreamed of and thought about while bedding all the others. It had been Kakarott whom he craved all the time. It had been Kakarott's eyes, lips, hair, hands and thighs that he wanted to see, to touch and to feel.

He carefully rolled off Kakarott. Kakarott was watching him with unreadable, clouded eyes. He leaned to claim Kakarott's lips, feeling Kakarott respond lazily then snuggled into Kakarott, wrapping his arms around the other's warm and pleasantly drained body. He kissed Kakarott's shoulder again. "Tomorrow can wait," he softly murmured, feeling sleep claiming him.

XXXXX

They sat on the grass, the long tufts around them. Peace and quiet. Only birds chirping and gentle murmuring of trees. The rumble of the waterfall into the small rippling lake. Kakarott was leaning on Vegeta's shoulder, his eyes lazily following a brown bird that was flying over the water, searching for small fish and insects. Vegeta's one arm was wrapped over Kakarott's waist, his other supporting them both. He was more interested in his mate than watching the lake.

"I was a bit afraid of your reaction to this place," Vegeta brushed his arm over Kakarott's side. "It was a long time ago…"

Kakarott proceeded to watch the bird. "Vegeta, you said so yourself – it was a long time ago. I was wrong about you then. I…I don't feel that…hate anymore. You proved me wrong. I found peace, Vegeta. Finally I found peace. I never thought it was possible, but… You took it away from me, but you gave it back. Many things happened, but things always happen. Shit always happens, Vegeta. We have to deal with it. And I think we dealt not too badly."

"You make sense," Vegeta smiled. "I'm glad you think like this," Vegeta softly kissed Kakarott's temple. "I have something for you," he shifted, gently pushing Kakarott off his shoulder in order to reach a bundle behind his back. At first he wasn't so sure, but now, as Kakarott said that he didn't feel distraught about the past anymore, he really wanted to do this.

Kakarott curiously watched Vegeta unwrap the bundle. He'd been curious as to what his mate had been carrying from Laniara to the lake. The bundle was big and he doubted that it was food. Besides, it didn't smell like food.

"Oh Gods," Kakarott gasped. "You still have it!" He reached out his hand to Vegeta's lap.

"It's too small for me, though. I was wondering if you could make me a new one," Vegeta chuckled, brushing his fingertips over the armor's smooth surface. He passed it to Kakarott.

Kakarott took the armor. He turned the armor in his hands several times. "Can't believe you still have it… It looks…well…small…" he chuckled at his own words.

"Maybe one day there will be someone small enough to wear it again…" Vegeta softly said.

Kakarott's head rose at Vegeta's words. He watched Vegeta's face for some time. "You want a child?"

Vegeta's eyes widened. "Err…well…don't know…err…maybe…"

Kakarott laughed heartily, he leaned forward to put the armor back in Vegeta's lap. "One day," he nodded. "It's too soon." He shifted back to Vegeta and again leaned into his mate's arms and warm body. "So…how much will you pay me for the new armor?" he teased, smiling.

"Would a smithy be enough?" Vegeta smiled into Kakarott's hair.

Kakarott's mouth hung open. He turned around to look at his mate. "Y-you're serious?" He brushed over his forehead after Vegeta nodded.

"Would be a perfect gift to my newly acquired mate, don't you think?" Vegeta chuckled.

Kakarott suddenly shifted uneasy. "I…can I trade?" he asked, his eyes lowered to the grass.

"Trade?" Vegeta asked, surprised.

"The smithy for Damaro's life?" Kakarott raised his head to pleadingly look at his mate. "Please?"

Vegeta sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Hell, Kakarott. It's…even if I agreed…my father…"

"I already talked to him. He agreed if you agree also," Kakarott said softly.

Vegeta stared at Kakarott, disbelief and anger mixing on his face. "I told you not to talk to my father," he firmly said then. "Don't know how you managed it but you are asking for trouble. You are lucky that he simply didn't kill you."

Kakarott nodded. "Yes, I was afraid, but Damaro…"

"Listen, Kakarott," Vegeta cut him off almost hissing in anger. "Shut up about him finally. Damaro can have his life, but if I ever see or hear about him again, I'll strangle that moron with my own bare hands!"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kakarott fervently kissed his mate's face while crushing him to his body.

"And be damn sure that the armor is ready by Thursday!" Vegeta snorted, his anger already more pretended than real.

"Thursday, Thursday…" Kakarott repeated thinking what day it was today. "It's Tuesday!" he pushed his mate from his body and shot to his feet. "I've got to-!"

Vegeta grabbed him by his wrist and pulled down, back onto the grass. "You have plenty of time. Just go to Seery Street and ask for Himitsi. He'll show you around. And he's good with money. You can earn plenty of money, if you manage your forge well."

"You mean…?"

"To hell with it, have it," Vegeta shrugged. "But on Thursday…!"

Kakarott laughed, leaning in to kiss his mate.

XXXXX

Kakarott turned around in time to catch sight of the guards pushing Damaro into the room. He watched his friend with eyes full of concern. Damaro looked bad. Much worse than the last time he had seen him.

"Leave us," Kakarott motioned to the guard.

"Yes, sir," the guard saluted Kakarott. He turned around and left, closing the door behind him.

"Damaro," Kakarott approached Damaro. "Gods, Damaro, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," he fell on his knees in front of the other man. "Please forgive me, I didn't want that. I can change all of it now. I have the possibility to make all of this better. I could even …"

Not hearing the words, Damaro gazed at Kakarott's tear stricken face. His eyes returned to look at Kakarott's shoulder. He didn't believe it when he heard the guards talking about the Prince mating a third-class. Moreover mating Kakarott. Now he began reconsidering the Prince's words once again. This time it seemed more sensible. That rubbish the Prince spoke about…maybe it wasn't as much rubbish as he originally thought it was. Maybe Kakarott was a very good player after all. "Whose mark is it?" he asked, only then finally taking in Kakarott's expensive clothes and a royal armlet on Kakarott's arm.

Kakarott shifted, his eyes guiltily lowered to the floor. "The Prince's. I can expl..."

Damaro chuckled. "I suppose I should feel very special – a person of such importance is kneeling down to me…" he observed Kakarott's face. "So how is it, Kakarott? How is it with that mating? Do you have him?"

Kakarott quickly shook his head. "No, it's not like that. It's mutual. It's real."

Damaro grit his teeth. "Kakarott, what the fuck are you talking about!"

"I'm talking about the normal union, about bonding," Kakarott answered. "I didn't want to deceive you or something like that, it just happened. All of this. He's that 'Veliro' I've been talking for ages about and I…"

"You are insane, Kakarott," Damaro shook his head at the other Saiyan. "You are simply insane…"

"No, I'm simply in love," Kakarott muttered, standing up, losing any hope to convince Damaro. He sighed at Damaro. "You are free to go. The King might not like me, but he granted my wish for the union present. But you know, if I ever see you again…well…" he just left that in the air and walked past Damaro intending to go outside.

"Kakarott, wait," Damaro stuttered, turning to the other Saiyan. "Is that true?" he stared at Kakarott's face. "I mean, everything you said?"

Kakarott nodded.

"And you two are officially mated?" Damaro asked, still not believing.

Kakarott smiled, leaning next to the door. "The official ceremony was five days ago."

Damaro brushed over his matted hair then looked at Kakarott again. "B-but is he… does he…"

"He's good to me," Kakarott nodded. "He loves me."

"Kakar…"

He pressed his head to Kakarott's shoulder. They held each other for a long time. He felt completely defeated but at the same time he felt calm somehow, peaceful. He gazed at the mark for some time. "You can't imagine how many times I wanted to mate you." He felt Kakarott start. Sure, Kakarott had never noticed that. After 'Veliro' Kakarott didn't believe or trust anyone completely. That's why he never went further in his relationship with Kakarott; Kakarott was sure that every person simply wanted to use him. Kakarott was sure that every time they slept with each other he had been using Kakarott. It wasn't like that.

Damaro heard Kakarott laugh then Kakarott pulled away.

"You don't need to lie," Kakarott chuckled again, "the King and my mate let me give you an amnesty anyway."

Damaro didn't answer anything, just shrugged at Kakarott.

XXXXX

Damaro walked down the small gravel path that was leading him through blooming and fragrant plants. He considered Kakarott's suggestion to get his tail free from the dungeon and decided that it was worth his immediate attention and agreement.

Damaro stopped as the guard, whom he had been following, halted on his way. Damaro stood on his tiptoes trying to see over the rosebushes as to what the hindrance was. His and the guard's eyes fixed on two figures. It was Kakarott and the Prince. They were sitting on a bench, under a big and branchy linden tree. The prince's arm wrapped around Kakarott's waist, pulling Kakarott to him and the Prince whispered something into Kakarott's ear. Damaro saw Kakarott raise his head to look at the Prince. He could see a faint blush coloring Kakarott's cheeks. He had never seen Kakarott's eyes sparkle so much. He heard the Prince's soft laugh then the Prince pressed his lips to Kakarott's.

The guard gave a slight cough. The lovers pulled away from each over and turned around.

"Damaro!" Kakarott happily exclaimed. He quickly stood up to come closer to Damaro.

"Hn," the prince flashed his eyes at Damaro. He stood up, looked at Kakarott's back then left.

"Kakarott," Damaro formally nodded, being aware of the Prince's warning and the guard who wasn't even preparing to leave. He smiled at Kakarott. "Heard your last official announcement…"

Kakarott chuckled. "Yeah, little by little."

"You look happy," Damaro said. "I'm glad for you."

"Me too," Kakarott grinned.

"I'll be going then," Damaro nodded. "Don't want to keep you."

"No worries," Kakarott shook his head. "I suppose we'll see each other someday. You know where I'm staying," he chuckled.

Damaro gave a nod. "Be careful, Kakarott. You have many enemies."

"Naturally," Kakarott smiled. "But this time it's much easier."

**THE END**


End file.
